Instability
by Jeff the Kitty
Summary: A sinister, young girl with no memory of her past is claimed to be the exceedingly rare 10th Generation Vongola Blizzard Guardian, whom of which is gifted and cursed with bizarre, unstable power. Being powerful and strong is great and all, but not when the power tries to corrupt her mind. Maintaining her sanity will prove to be challenging... Hibari x OC
1. New Faces

Alright! So here is my first chapter. Hope you enjoy it! If you haven't read the character description, PLEASE DO! Thank you ;)

I do not own anything of _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _All rights go to Akira Amano. Only the characters I created belong to me. Please support KHR!

* * *

I walked along the corridors of Namimori~ Chuu.

"*_sigh_* It's so noisy," I complained to no one in particular.

I headed up to the roof, thinking it would be more quiet. When I opened the doors, a cool gush of wind passed through the opened doorway. I proceeded to the railing. Leaning up against it, I took in the scenery presented before me and allowed the swift wind to brush pass my face.

"Ma~ at least the view is nice," I smiled

_'Though, it seems that there's someone else here.'_

I can feel their presence... rushing toward me, violently; eagerly wanting to harm its victim.

I placed one hand on the railing and, at the last second, I flipped myself up on top of it, keeping perfect balance doing so.

I turned my head slightly to see whom my attacker was. I took in _his_ features, as I deduced that the one who wishes to inflict pain upon me, is in fact male. He possessed black, raven hair and steel-blue eyes that expressed an annoyed and disturbed expression. I looked over him. He sported a white dress shirt and a loose, red tie. His black jacket, which hung over his shoulders, had a red and gold arm band on its left sleeve. His pants and shoes were also black. In his hands he was holding two metal rods. I looked closely at his arm band.

_'Disciplinary Committee, huh? ..Though I wonder what those metal rods he attacked me with were...'_ I wondered.

"Do you understand what happens when someone disturbs my sleep?" A smile of malice stretched across his face.

"Should I care?" I retorted.

His smile disappeared, obviously expecting a different answer.

"I'll bite you to death," He said as he rushed for me.

_'Bite? Can that sound any weirder?'_

He planned to knock me off the railing, but failed to do so. As he swung at my legs with his- tonfas?

_'So that's what he fights with: tonfas,' _I thought.

-I dodged and then jumped towards him off the railing, planted my hands on his shoulders and did a front flip off of him. While in the air, I twisted my body so that I would spin a few times before landing about 7 yards or so away from him, facing the black haired demon.

'_Damn, what's with this guy?'_

I heard the door open.

Great more visitors. Though, I didn't divert my attention from my attacker. We both kept our gazes locked.

"HHHIIIIIIIII! Why is Hibari-San fighting the new girl?!" I heard one say.

"Tch! Just what is that bastard up to?" Someone with a rough voice asked.

"Ma~ ma, Gokudera. Neh, Hibari.. Don't you think you should cut the Newbie some slack? She hasn't been here long and she may not know all the rules yet, haha," Another asked with a pleasant and nervous tone in his voice.

_'So that's his name..,'_ I thought to myself.

The steel-eyed boy glanced over to the group's direction. I kept my gaze locked on the newly known Hibari who, then turned to face me, and rushed for me once again. He swung his right tonfa around and aimed for my head. Without taking a single step, I leaned back so that I saw his tonfa fly over my face. He raised his leg to kick me, but I preformed a back flip before he could inflict damage to me. As soon as I was upright he swung again and again, until we stopped, momentarily, to catch our breath. We stood several yards away from each other.

"Damn.." The rough voice said.

"I've never seen someone able to stay in combat with Hibari for so long," The pleasant one said.

"Hhiiiiieeee! Those two are scary!"

"Dame-Tsuna. Can't you stop being such a coward?" A new voice appeared.

_'That's a new voice... So pitchy...'_ I thought.

"Reborn?" It seemed this shocked tone came from the King of Cowards, Tsuna.

"Ciaossu," I pinpointed where the voice originated: a black suit with a fedora and chameleon wearing baby. How unusual...

'_Why is a baby talking?'_

"I see you've found interest in my newest student, Hibari," The baby said.

'_Student?'_

"Hn? Interest? I just wanted to bite this herbivore to death for disrupting my sleep," he simply stated.

'_Herbivore?!'_

"Which reminds me," He continued and rushed for me yet again.

This time, I did the same. I ran toward my adversary and at the last possible second, as he swung his tonfa, I leaned back and slid on my knees, sliding between his legs. Once past him, I rolled backwards and pushed off from the ground with my hands and kicked Hibari in the back.

_'This is why people shouldn't underestimate me,'_ I thought triumphantly to myself. Even though it wasn't a direct hit, he did stumble a tad, and seeing how proud he is, I'm sure he's not happy about it.

I stood up with my back turned to him and sensed a tonfa coming my way. Becoming enraged, I turned 90 degrees and halted his assault by grabbing the tonfa with one hand. He flung the other around, straight to me, which prompted me to stop said tonfa as well. With both tonfas in both of our hands, we come to a contest of "who-can-disarm-their-opponent-first".

"Wao! Subarashii..." He said with a bloodthirsty grin.

_'What is up with this guy...?!'_ I thought.

I was confused at his reaction, and acting out of confusion and instinct, I turned my body, pulled and flipped him over me, letting him fall flat on his back. This angered him, I'm sure.

Everyone was in shock.

"Holy shit! She just..." The raspy voice said.

"She's so scary."

"Nicely done, Nera Alice (Alice Nera in English terms)," The baby complemented with a smirk of amusement planted on his face.

'_Hol' up. How does he know my name?'_

Hibari stood up and glared holes through me.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" I asked, still annoyed.

"My name is Reborn and you are going to be my newest student and a new Guardian to the Tenth Generation Vongola Boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi," he pointed to the cowardice one, "This useless excuse of a Boss."

I looked over Sawada Tsunayoshi. He seemed quite pathetic and weak and scared. He had poofy, brown hair and large brown eyes.

"... Vongola? ...Him? The King of Cowards who's afraid of a running leaf...?"

"Hey, I'm not that much of a coward!" Tsuna retorted.

I stared deadpanned and annoyed at him.

"Aahhhhh! Reborn, make her stop, she's freaky!" He whined.

"Juudaime! Are you alright?!" the rough voiced one with silver hair said and turned to me, "Oi! Baka~Onna! What the hell is wrong with you, scaring Juudaime like that!? I'll erase your existence!"

He took out sticks of dynamite.

_'How the hell did he get dynamite in the school? And where was he keeping them...?'_ I questioned to myself.

"Ma~ ma, Gokudera. Let's not start a fight here," The one with black, spiky hair said.

"Shut up, you baseball-idiot!" Gokudera barked.

"Yamamoto... Gokudera ..." Tsuna seemed he was about to have a breakdown.

"Tch! Pathetic..." I said as I began to take my leave.

"Oi, wait, Alice." The baby said.

I stopped and looked at him.

"I need to speak with you later about important matters. Care to stick around for a while after school?" Reborn asked with a smirk.

"No."

I had opened my mouth to say something, but someone interjected their own words. I turned to look in the direction of which the reply originated.

"Eh, Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked for me.

I glared at Hibari. He was really pissing me off.

Hibari walked up to our little group and stared me down.

"Students are prohibited from loitering around on school grounds after hours," He stated every word so punctual and menacing, it made me want to rip his throat out.

"That's a shame, because I needed to speak with you, Hibari," Reborn said without skipping a beat.

"... What business do you have with me?"

"Well, it's not very private if I tell everyone here, is it? Besides, I need to ask a favor of you."

"... Fine. But when we're done, you will immediately leave or I'll bite you death," Hibari threatened.

"Great. That means, you, Alice, will stay here after school so that we may converse about important matters."

As he was talking I was already in the doorway, walking away. As I turned out of sight I replied to Reborn's statement, "Whatever..."

I headed down to my classroom, not wishing to be late.

* * *

_[3RD PERSON]_

"Tch. Weird Baka~Onna," Gokudera said.

"I think she's funny!" Yamamoto countered.

"More like scary..." Tsuna mumbled to himself.

!

"Does anyone else feel a scary aura..?" Tsuna became tense.

Everyone tensed up, excluding Reborn, and looked over at the steel-eyed demon.

"If you all don't get to class, I will bite you all to death and will show no mercy!" Hibari was about to unleash his rage.

"HHHIIIIIII! Gomen'nasai Hibari-Saaaaannnnnn!" Tsuna ran out the doorway screaming with Gokudera calling after him and Yamamoto just tagging along with them.

So now, it was just Hibari and Reborn alone on the rooftop.

"So wat'cha think of Alice, Hibari?" Reborn asked with a smirk growing on his face.

"... She's a pain."

"Funny you should say that."

"Hn?"

* * *

_[ALICE POV]_

I was walking to my classroom when I started to hear cries of fear and fast-paste foot steps coming my way.

"Hmm?"

"aaaaaAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHH! PLEASE DON'T BITE US TO DEATH, HIBARI-SAAAAaaaaaaannnnnn!" Tsuna ran past me, screaming his head off.

I stood there, deadpanned and unmoving.

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

I watched Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto run down the halls until they were out of my sight and then calmly proceeded to my classroom.

"Idiots..."

I finally reached my classroom and sat down in my assigned seat. The lesson we were going over was too boring for me to actually care to learn more about. The subject was just too dull for me, so I decided to go to sleep.

* * *

_*DING DONG DING DONG*_

The bell went off, signifying the end of the day and time to depart for home.

"Hnnn," I grumbled, not wanting to be awaken from my nap, "*_yawn_* Looks like I slept through class..."

I got up and headed to the roof, expecting to meet with Reborn and possibly that insane, sadistic demon.

I reached the roof and found Reborn sitting on the railing. I approached him with a deadpanned expression.

"So what am I here for, exactly?" I asked half interested.

"I summoned you here because I need to talk to you about _this_," Reborn held up a silver ring with several small snowflake symbols in a swirling formation that kind of seemed to look like a blizzard storm.

"What's the ring for?" I asked actually curious this time.

"Do you recall me explaining that Dame-Tsuna is the Tenth Generation Vongola Boss? And that there are Tenth Generation Guardians, as well?"

"... Yes..." I vaguely recalled.

"Well, along with Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi and Hibari Kyoya, you are also his Guardian."

"Wait- What?!"

"You are the Blizzard Guardian."

"...What...?"

[END]

* * *

Yyaaayyyy! I finished the first chapter. Going through the story over and over to edit can be so tedious, but it's so worth it. Let me know what you think so far.

Chapter 2 should be coming up by tomorrow. I've already written about 5 chapters of Instability, so the next few chapters shouldn't tak too long to be posted. So stay tuned.

Ciao ciao!


	2. Obligations

Yayos! So here's the next chapter to _Instability_. I know Alice didn't really talk much during the last chapter, but don't worry, she shall talk! Let me know what you think. Please review. Enjoy!

I do not anything of KHR. All rights go to Akira Amano, except for characters I have created.

* * *

"What are you talking about?" I was absolutely puzzled.

What does he mean I'm the Blizzard Guardian. Why would I be chosen for something like this. Isn't the Vongola part of the mafia? How am I mafia material-... Wow. I shouldn't ask that considering that Tsuna kid is supposed to be the new Boss of the Vongola. Just thinking about how he'll do in the mafia makes me laugh.

He slowed down his speech, "You.. Were chosen.. To be.. The 10th Generation Vongola Blizzard Guardian. This is why you were transferred from Oxford, England to Namimori, Japan."

"I got that. But, what exactly is the Vongola and the Guardians? You've only spoken vaguely about it..."

"The Vongola is an Italian mafia organization. And one of the strongest ones at that. Each Boss has six Guardians whose job is to protect the Boss at all costs."

"Makes sense. But, what did you mean by 'Blizzard Guardian'?"

"There are Vongola Rings that belonged to the core members of the family and are passed on as a proof of one belonging to the Vongola Family. In every generation, each of the seven core members will take on the Ring."

"What does that have to do with 'Blizzard'? Or weather?" I asked impatiently.

"Shut up and let me finish." He snapped.

(brief pause)

"The First members of the Vongola were very unique and their characteristics were carved into the Rings as well. The First Boss was like the sky; he colored and engulfed everything, so his Ring became 'The Ring of the Sky', while his protectors were portrayed as the elements that colored the Sky."

"Okay, that makes sense now."

"The other six consist of the Ring of Rain: the shower that washes away everything, the Ring of Storm: The surging wind that never stops, the Ring of Cloud: the aloof cloud that is bound by no one and moves about on its own, the Ring of Mist: the illusion that cannot be captured, the Ring of Sun: the sun that illuminates the sky and the Ring of Thunder: the lightning that holds a harsh strike..." Reborn trailed off.

"W-Wait.. That's all seven... What about mine? What about the Ring of Blizzard?"

"The Ring of Blizzard... It's powerful and hazardous, I can say that."

"What do you mean?"

"The Ring of Blizzard is actually two different Rings put together."

"You said what now?"

"The Blizzard Ring is actually a fusing between two weak Rings; The Ring of Moon and the Ring of Snow."

"Why were they fused?"

"It was said that the Ring of Moon was weak, yet it possessed a powerful dark energy and was a little unstable and energetic in power. The Ring of Snow on the other hand was more calm and easy to harness, however, it, too, was weak."

"Woah, wait! I thought the Rings were created after the first generation was assembled. Now, it sounds as if they were created before the full first generation."

"The Ring of Moon and Snow were created after the First Generation was created. The first seven Rings were made and were given to the First Generation, then, Primo, the First, decided to add two more Guardians, thus creating two more Rings. These two Rings were Moon and Snow. Unfortunately, these two Rings proved to be considerably weaker than the other seven. So, to match equal power with the original seven Rings, Primo had the two fused together to make one strong Ring that had equal power to the others."

"How does Moon and Snow create a Blizzard...?"

"If shut up, you'll know."

I kept quiet until the end.

"Primo was successful in creating a stronger Ring, however, this _new_ Ring was unstable in power. When the Rings fused, the Moon's dark energy and instability overtook the Snow's calmness, thus creating a powerful, surging, icy storm that freezes everything in its path. The Blizzard of the Vongola protects it from the outside. A barrier. A forcefield. Like a hurricane, its destructive, cold and menacing on the outside, but calm on the inside. The Moon's mysterious characteristics show up in the Blizzard since the Blizzard renders everyone distraught and confused when they encounter it. So basically, the Moon influenced the Snow to become havoc. And when snow in reality becomes havoc, it becomes a deadly blizzard."

"That explains how Blizzard was created."

"Primo was, at first, unwilling to let anyone use the Ring because of its unnatural power and chaos, however he was somehow persuaded into allowing one try on the Ring. That didn't end well at all... When the candidate for the Blizzard Guardian position slipped the Ring on his hand, he instantaneously engulfed in black and white flames and within seconds he was cremated to ashes. Primo locked the Ring away, not allowing anyone to wear or use it, that is, if they can. He didn't want this power to fall into the wrong hands, nor did he want people to know about this disastrous Ring. However, the 2nd Generation Boss located its secret location and attempted to find its successor. Though, when he did, it ended as horribly as it did the first time. So, the Ring was locked away again. Over time, though, people persuaded the next Bosses to let them try the Ring on... All ended the same way as before. Ashes."

"No way..."

"Only those of us high up in the Vongola Family know of the Ring's existence. These people include myself and all Vongola Bosses and their Guardians. Each generation attempted in finding a Blizzard Guardian, but none achieved so. It is said that only the purest of hearts can wear the Ring... And the strongest of minds can maintain their sanity. Only such a person can become a candidate for the inheritance of the Ring of Blizzard. Which is why you were chosen for the Ring."

"What makes you think I won't combust into flames?!"

"Because you have the characteristics of the Blizzard. And... You possess great strength and power; physically and mentally."

"So ... The Ring..."

"I have it right here. You should know, since I showed it to you before we talked about it," Reborn said with a grin stretched across his face as he held up a silver ring with indentions of swirling, small snowflakes strung together on a chain to form a necklace.

"Why?"

"To give to you, of course. Why else would I be informing you about it and telling you that you're the Blizzard Guardian?"

"Good point."

"Here," he gave me the ring, "This belongs to you now. However, you will not be fully recognized as the Blizzard Guardian until you successfully wear the Ring on your finger."

"Oh, joy." I said sarcastically as I took the chain with the Ring attached to it and hung it around my neck.

"So when did you get these?"

"Well, you see, Tsuna came in contact with a member of the Varia who was ordered to steal the Vongola Rings so that his Boss will have possession of the Ring of Sky and will then become the Vongola Tenth. We managed to trick the Varia into thinking that they received the real Rings when, in reality, Tsuna and his Guardians have them. In other words: decoy."

"Wait- what's the Varia?" I asked.

"The Varia is the Vongola's elite independent assassination squad. They're ruthless killers that have inhuman fighting capabilities."

"Wow... Though, I didn't really think someone would steal them."

"Well they most certainly are irreplaceable and valuable. However, we don't have much time.. It's only a matter of time before their leader figures out the Vongola Rings he received were fakes."

"How much time do we have?"

"Ten days at most."

"Ten days?! That's not much time at all!"

"Which is why we are training to become stronger. So that when they come, we will be able to hold our own."

"Right."

"Not meaning to change the topic, but where have you been staying this past week?"

"A hotel. Why?"

"I'm relocating you. The address is on this sheet of paper," he handed me a small piece of paper with the address on it.

"How come?"

"Think of it as 'training'."

"O..Kay..."

"You will be training with the person that lives at this address along with their mentor."

"What fun..."

"Ma~ you should go get your stuff from the hotel and head down to that address."

"Alright."

* * *

I left the school and headed down to the hotel I was staying at. The whole time I was thinking about what Reborn said.. About the Varia.. About the Moon and the Snow Ring and... About the inevitable fact that I may not survive when I put the Ring on. I was scared to put it on. I didn't want to. The more I thought about it, the faster I hurried to the hotel. All I knew for certain, was that Death was playing Russian Roulette with me.

I finally made my way to the hotel, gathered my things and then checked out in a rush. I took out the piece of paper with the address on it and made my way to its location.

I pinpointed the address on one of the signs next to a gate. I skimmed over the sign, not really bothering to read the name (though I should have). I looked at the home set before me. It was a beautiful, rather large, traditional styled Japanese home. It was quite intriguing. There was much foliage in the front yard and, most likely, along with the backyard, as well. I walked up to the front door, knocked and waited patiently. No answer. I went to knock again, however, before I could knock, the door suddenly opened to present-

"You've GOT to be kidding me..." It was none other than the prefect, Hibari Kyoya.

"Why are you here?" He demanded to know.

"The baby sent me." I said with an annoyed and straight faced expression.

He blinked at my words and then muttered something to himself. I couldn't hear him. Maybe it was best I didn't hear him. He looked like he was contemplating whether or not to let me in.

"Ciaossu."

"..." Both Hibari and I remained silent and looked at Reborn with annoyance.

"I see you found out whom you will be staying with, Alice. Hibari, here, agreed reluctantly to let you stay here as long as you obey his rules." Reborn stated with a smile.

"Why him?" I pointed accusingly at Hibari.

"Why not? You both have the same interests and dislikes. You're both incredibly strong, though Alice is a bit more skilled but other than that, you two are a great pairing."

Hibari glared at me when Reborn mentioned that I am more skilled than him.

"*_sigh_* Whatever.." I knew Reborn wanted me to stay here for a reason, so I might as well...

"Ja~ then, Hibari.. Good luck."

"Hn?"

Reborn took off without another word.

I looked at Hibari. I was checking to see if he would allow me access into his home. He looked at me and then walked back inside, leaving the door wide opened. I guess that grants me entrance into his home? Why else would he leave the front door wide open when a person is standing there?

I walked inside and took off my shoes at the genkan. I slipped on the slippers and proceeded further into the house. I noticed that the house was just as traditional inside as it was outside. It was quite refreshing.

My host popped out from hiding.

"Follow." He commanded me as if I were a dog. How rude.

As instructed, I silently followed him into a room with a bed in the far right corner next to the window, a dresser on the left side of the wall (complete with mirror), a desk right in front of the window and a closet on the right side of the room.

"You will be staying here," he told me and then handed me a small book and some papers, "You are to read the student manual and learn the school song if you are to live here."

He handed me the objects and took out another sheet of paper, "You are to learn the rules of my home. If you don't follow the rules, I will bite you to death. Understand?"

I looked at him in disbelief, "Haha, that's the most I've ever heard you talk-"

"I despise repeating myself: Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Sunshine," I mocked.

_'Besides, what makes you think you can?' I thought to myself._

He then hit me with his tonfa, causing me to lose my balance and stumble a little.

"Do not show any signs of disrespect," With that said, he stormed off.

'_Holy shit! Did he just read my mind!?'_

_"Yes," I heard him call out from the hallway._

I glared at the direction he left from. Giving up, I sighed and began to put all of my belongings away. I was still thinking about the Ring from earlier when I was finished. I laid down on my back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling, clutching the Ring in my hand. I've never felt so terrified, nor did I ever fantasize, that my end would come from an unstable piece of jewelry.

I began to drift off to sleep, not knowing, nor even wanting to know, what my future would be if I were to slip this unholy Ring on my finger.

[END]

* * *

Yesh! I finished the second chapter! Can't wait to post the next one.

Ciao ciao!


	3. Trainer

So here is chapter 3! Thank you for waiting patiently. I would like to get some reviews for this story. Please review it! I need to know if you guys like what you're reading.

I do not own KHR. All rights go to Akira Amano, except for characters I have created.

* * *

_*BRRZZT BRRZZT BRRZZT_*

The next morning, I woke up to an obnoxiously loud alarm.

I really despise noise.

I grabbed a hold of the alarm clock and slammed it down on the nightstand next to my bed. It still continued to ring. The noise was beginning to piss me off, so I took the alarm clock and chucked it at the window (which was conveniently open). The alarm clock rang as it flew out the window, but stopped abruptly when it came into contact with something.

I stayed in bed for a few more minutes when something crashed onto my head. I got up abruptly and, in a fit of rage, I yelled to no one in particular, "What the hell!"

"Get up. And don't ever throw anything at me again or I will bite you to death," I heard a stern voice from my doorway and turned to see Hibari already dressed for school.

"Tch," I glared back at him until he left.

When he left, I approached my closet, took out my uniform and left for the bathroom to get cleaned up. After my bath, I got dressed and headed for the kitchen.

"Looks like Hibari is already gone. Halle-f!-lujah." I sighed in relief.

I entered the kitchen and prepared myself some bacon and eggs. Checking the time, I noticed I was going to be late if I didn't hurry. I scarfed down my breakfast as fast as I could (without choking or getting sick), and headed out the door, racing for the school, praying I won't be late.

I reached the front gate of Namimori~ Chuu. Hibari was there, starting to close the gate. I looked at the clock on the front side of the school.

"It's 8:50... Why is he shutting the gate? I shouldn't be that late. Unless- He's trying to lock me out on purpose!" I felt so ready to kick his ass. I was exhausted from his childish acts. He needs to man up. And not the way Tsuna needs to.

The gate was going to close before I could reach it, however that wouldn't stop me. I ran full speed to the gate and as soon as the gate clicked shut, I leapt into the air and grabbed a hold of the top bar of the gate. In a swift motion, I put my feet against the poles, and extended my legs to push my body into a front flip over the top of the gate and land swiftly on the ground.

Hibari, I'm sure, became furious at my rebellious act.

"If you do that again, I will bite you to death," he said coldly.

"Heh, Bite me!" I taunted, fed up with that annoying, overused catchphrase of his.

I never saw his expression, but I could tell he was about to explode into a rage of fury which would be- funny as hell! I knew he would go on a "biting-people-to-death" spree and that wouldn't be funny. What's funny, is that he loses his cool too easily. The thought of this brought out my evil side and I tried to think of things to rattle him as I walked to class.

"Ah, Nera-San!"

"Sawada?" I was surprised he would come up to me so easily considering I put on quite a show the other day.

"N-Nani?" He asked nervously.

"No. I just didn't think you would come up to me so easily."

He scratched the back of his head.

"Ha ha ha," he laughed nervously, "Well, Reborn said that I needed to man up and talk to you since you are my guardian and all..."

"Heh. Is that so?" I smirked.

"Well, I'm supposed to know much about my Guardians... And be close to them, I guess- with the exception of Hibari-San!"

"Oh? And why aren't I labeled as one of those.. 'exceptions'?"

"Eh? Uh... Well, you're.. Um.. More easy to talk to than he is?" he made it sound like a question than a statement, "Though.. You're just as scary and intimidating as he is. But, you seem a tad stronger, or maybe just more skilled."

"Well, if I'm on the same level as him, why is it so hard for you to talk to him?"

"Because he is the Head Prefect of the Disciplinary Committee. And besides, he doesn't listen as much and bites people to death for breaking the rules. And I don't want to get bitten to death!"

"I see..."

"Ah! Juudaime!"

"Gokudera-kun, ohaiyou." Tsuna was still a bit nervous.

"Yo, Tsuna! -Oh! Nera-chan, ohaiyou." Yamamoto greeted with a wide smile.

"Nera-chan...?" I murmured to myself.

"Oi! Don't be so kindly to that baka~onna!" Gokudera yelled.

"Baka~Onna?" I was getting annoyed.

"Why not? She's part of the game, now. And she's friends with Tsuna." Yamamoto countered with a smile still planted on his face.

"Tch! You idiot! She's just like that bastard, Hibari! How is she any good?!" Gokudera was about to go on a rampage.

"G-Gokudera-kun.. That's a bit harsh."

"J-Juudaime!?"

"She's a lot nicer than Hibari-San and she actually listens more than he does. Her personality may be cold, but... She's just... Different, somehow," Tsuna explained.

"Juudaime..."

"Tsuna?"

"I'm sorry, Nera-san."

It surprised me that Tsuna was apologizing for Gokudera's actions. Well, I guess that is one of the jobs of a boss: to take responsibility for those working for you. I think...

"Sawada...?"

"Ja~ Let's get to class before we're late."

"Hai, Juudaime!"

"Yosh!"

The three walked off, leaving me in the middle of the hallway, still shocked that someone had stood up for me (even though I may not have needed it).

"KYOKUGGGEEEEENNNNNN!"

*BAM*

"Argh.. Ouch.. -Ah! Are you alright?" I looked over to, what seemed like a brick wall was actually a person with short, spiky, silver hair, sprawled out on the ground.

"That extremely hurt! But, I'm fine!" The guy said with such enthusiasm, I was getting annoyed.

"Aa~..."

"-Oh! Hey, you're pretty strong, since you were hardly hurt by me running you extremely over! You should join the boxing club! It's-"

He had his arms raised like Rocky when he finally reached the top of the stairs, running, without stoping.

"-Extreme?"

"Yes! Oh- what is your name? I'm Sasagawa Ryohei."

"Nera Alice."

"Great! Let me know if you want to join the Boxing Club to the extreme!" He ran off, leaving me in annoyance and confusion.

"'The Hell..?"

"Oi, woman! What are you doing here? Let's go. Juudaime has been waiting."

I was still dazed, still sitting on the floor when Gokudera came up to me. I didn't pay attention to him.

"Oi, Kora! ...*_sigh_*"

He took a step closer to me and held out his hand to me. I finally noticed he was there and looked at him and then to his hand, then back at him. He was waiting impatiently. I hesitantly took his hand and, without the need for my effort, he pulled me up onto my feet. Unfortunately, I was pulled too fast and I lost my balance, accidentally falling into his arms.

"Oi, I thought you had good balance? What the hell?!" He was blushing a bit.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"..Tch. Whatever, let's go." Gokudera hurriedly took my arm and led me to our classroom where an anxious Tsuna and Yamamoto were waiting.

"Here." He abruptly sat me down in my seat and eagerly went to his own.

Yamamoto leaned over to me, "Neh, Nera-chan? What's up with Gokudera? He's all red."

"Oh, I lost my balance and fell into his arms when he was trying to help me up from the floor after some boxer guy ran me over. I don't see what the big deal is." I said bluntly.

"Hahaha! That must've been Sasagawa-senpai. He's the captain of the Boxing Club."

"Yeah. It was him."

"But about Gokudera, he just doesn't do well with girls, I guess."

"I wonder why..." I said sarcastically.

* * *

*_DING DONG DING DONG*_

"Alright, students, take your seats, class has begun," The teacher announced.

Class went by fast today. I don't really remember much about the lesson. I left the classroom and headed for the front doors.

"Nera-san!"

I turned to look at Tsuna.

"Reborn wants you to meet up at my house later on tonight."

"Hmm?"

"Dame~Tsuna. You're supposed to invite on the behalf of yourself."

"Reborn!"

"Reborn-san." I greeted the baby.

"We need to talk to you about training." Reborn stated, "Most of the Guardians have already started their training."

"Aa~ I'll be there, then."

"Great. Though, I'll be training Tsuna, so I won't be there until late."

"That's fine." I walked off.

* * *

_[3RD PERSON] _

"Neh, Reborn? Who is her mentor? Is it you?"

"Dame~ Tsuna, when will you learn? If she is just like Hibari Kyouya, then who do you think would be good for training her?"

"Hmm.. I don't know, who?"

"Were you dropped on your head as a baby or are you just naturally this stupid?"

"Hurtful!"

* * *

_[1ST PERSON]_

"I wonder who will train me... Is it Reborn? No, it couldn't be. He's training Tsuna. Tch. What is that baby talking about? What do I train for?" I kept questioning and pondering what Reborn was talking about. Who my mentor will be and how they will train me.

_'I'll just go up to the roof. Maybe I can clear my head up there.'_

I opened the door to the roof and proceeded to the railing. A cool breeze brushed across my face.

"I wonder if I could go higher up.." I looked around and found a ladder that led to the roof of the exit. I climbed up and laid down, drifting off to sleep.

*_Sccreeek- BAM_*

I twitched at the sound. It sounded like the door opening and closing.

"...On top of the school roof, how memorable. I like this place you know?"

"Then I'll let you stay here forever-"

I opened my eyes and gritted my teeth. I don't like being ever so rudely woken up.

I followed the voices and crawled to the edge.

"Hibari? Wait- who are the other two?"

There was an older man leaning up against the fence. He had glasses, black hair and a mustache. He was wearing a black suit. The other man looked much younger; around his twenties or so, whom of which had chin length golden hair and tattoos on the left side of his body. He sported a black shirt with white Kanji on it along with a golden tan trench coat that had a black, furry hoodie. He had baggy pants and plain sneakers. In his hands, he was holding a whip. He wasn't half-bad looking, either.

I laid on my stomach, put my head down on my crossed arms, waved my feet in the air back and forth and watched the group.

"-After I make you grovel." Hibari was serious.

He lunged for the blonde and attacked relentlessly. But as Hibari swung up, the blonde stopped the attack by catching the tonfa with his whip.

"You're pretty good for your age." the blonde said.

"What are you talking about? I'm going easy on you," Hibari turned and loosened his tonfa from the the whip and nearly hit the blonde in the face if he hadn't dodged.

"Hmm." Mustache-Man seemed surprised.

"Too bad," The blonde smirked and attacked with his whip.

"You're too easy," Hibari dodged and began to attack, "Just die."

!

"Heh heh," I laughed to myself.

The whip went around the ladder and wrapped itself around the tonfa that Hibari was wishing to attack with.

"You're still a frog in a well. I don't want you to be satisfied only at this level. I will make you stronger," The blonde announced.

"No."

"Wha!?" Hibari turned and hit the blonde on the side of his face, causing him to stumble. Though, he avoided a direct hit.

"Ouch! Hey, you!" He looked at Hibari with a smirk growing on his face.

The two continued their fight for a couple of hours until I got bored. I stood up.

"This fight is going nowhere," I said out loud to myself.

As the two were about to clash again, I jumped for Hibari. As I thought, he noticed my presence and blocked himself from my "attack". He raised his tonfas as I came down on him. I landed on his tonfas and with the effort of Hibari pushing me off him, I flipped into the air, twisting my body and extended my right foot out to collide with the unknown blonde's face. Unfortunately for my fun, he dodged.

"Oi, who are you?" He asked bewildered.

"Herbivore, what are you doing here?" Hibari asked at the same time.

"You idiots interrupted my sleep and I grew tired of watching the same thing over and over." I retorted bluntly.

"Eh? Kyoya, you know her? Wait- who are you?" The blonde repeated.

"Nera Alice."

"Eh?! So you're the Guardian I'm supposed to train!" He felt so accomplished.

"You're my trainer?"

"Yup! I was asked by Reborn to train both you and Hibari Kyoya."

"...And you are...?"

"I'm Dino Cavallone. Tenth Generation Boss of the Cavallone Famiglia and this is Romario, my subordinate," Dino said with a smile.

"..." Hibari and I remained silent and starred at Dino. Neither of us could believe that we were both being "trained" by the same person.

"So, you're the exceedingly rare Blizzard Guardian..?" Dino's expression altered to a more serious tone as he looked over me, "You show much promise considering Reborn recommended you."

I could feel Hibari glaring at me as Dino said this.

"What do you mean Reborn recommended me?" I asked him.

"Well, according to him, you have a tremendous power that needs to be tamed."

"Tamed?" I looked at him accusingly.

"Nah- Ah.. Eh.. It's just that your power is a little unstable is all..." Dino grew nervous.

I looked at him confused.

"Whatever. I'm going home." I walked off to the exit.

"W-wait a minute! You still need to train! Come back!" Dino called after me.

"Heh. You certainly have a way with women, don't you Boss?" Romario joked.

"Shut up!" Dino became embarrassed and shouted at Romario as he ran after me, "Alice! ... Alice-chan-"

I turned around abruptly, "Alice-chan?"

He held up his hands our of terror, "Eh- heh... Sorry... But.. You need to train."

"I'm not training with that close-minded nuisance," Hibari narrowed his eyes as I said this.

"But you have to-"

"I'm not 'training' with someone as disrespectful and ill-minded as her," Hibari said.

"Kyoya-" Dino tried to interject.

"It's not like you're up to my league." I countered.

"It's not like you'll live if you fight me."

"Passed fights between us say otherwise."

"I will bite you to death, Herbivore."

"Bite me!"

Before we could get into a physical fight, Dino came between us.

"Hey, wait a minute! Man.. Seems like I need to tame both of you."

We both looked at Dino, a killing intent clouded us.

"O-Oi, d-don't be like that."

We both started after Dino.

"Crap!"

Hibari and I lunged for Dino. It took only five minutes for us to put him out of commission.

"Heh, you really do have a way with women, Boss," Romario joked.

"Shut up, Romario!"

* * *

I didn't know what Hibari was going to do, but I didn't really care. I just wanted to relax and have some peace and quiet. So, I guess home is the best place to go...

[END]

* * *

Lovely, right? Alice has to train with Hibari, what fun that'll be. Heh heh heh. And Dino is no help, either. Hahaha.

Anyway, let me know in a review what you think. Tell me your favorite quote or your favorite part!

Sorry about using Japanese phrases in my story. I'm gonna try to lean off of it and make it English :P

Thanks for your support!

~Poof!


	4. Revelation

I'm happy to have finally gotten my first review fortheirs story. Thank you for the wonderful review.

So here is chapter 4. Enjoy!

I own nothing concerning Katekyo Kitman Reborn. All rights go to Akira Amano, except for the characters I've created.

* * *

Instead of going home, I decided to wonder about the neighborhood. I neglected to go to Tsuna's house because I already found out who my trainer is.

It was nearly sundown when I spotted three children being terrorized by men in black (Lol). The eldest was no more than twelve and he wore a scarf and a green sweater. He had light brown hair and brown eyes. The other two children appeared to be around five or so. The girl appeared to be Chinese while the boy... Looked like a cow with an afro.

The eldest was running with the two kids in his arms with the men in black tailing behind him. I ran for them. One of the men was about to strike the kid with a rod that produced electricity. Before the man was able to attack, I jumped onto his shoulders and locked my legs around his neck. He reached up for me but I grabbed his hand to halt him. I then thrusted my weight forward, causing him to flip both of us over onto the ground, flat on our backs. I still had my legs wrapped around his neck and his arm twisted. He was in a deadlock.

"Cool.." the cow said.

"She's strong.." the eldest said.

"Are you alright?" the Chinese girl asked me.

"I'm fine. Run!"

The three started running only to have two more goons after them.

"Shit!" I released the man before me and ran after the others.

I caught up to the kids and took a hold of both infants and told the eldest to run.

"Thank you!" He said anxiously and terrified to me.

"It was nothing." I replied, "Just keep running."

"Lambo-san's scared!" the cow said.

"Behind us!" the Chinese girl called.

I turned around and saw a goon about to strike us. I didn't have enough time to dodge, so I embraced for impact and shielded the three.

*_BAM_*

I looked back and saw that the man terrorizing us was gone.

"W.. What...?" I asked surprised.

"Vongola Famiglia's Guardian of the Sun and Colonello's best disciple, Sasagawa Ryohei is here." His hand was steaming.

"Onii-san!" Tsuna was here as well?

"Not yet." Reborn?

"This is 02. Target located. I'll attack." the other goon said, "Gah!"

However he was knocked back by a- sword?

"This is 03. Due to someone, 02 was... !? Gyaah!" The third was taken out by- bombs?

"Geez, why does the dumb cow have a ring?"

"You guys are safe now."

Ryohei, Gokudera and Yamamoto were standing around us, protectively. I couldn't help but stare at them in shock.

"Everyone!" Tsuna was ecstatic to see everyone okay.

"Looks like Iemitsu made it just in time." Reborn said.

Iemitsu?

"Everyone!" Tsuna came running for us.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera greeted.

"It's been a while," Yamamoto said with a smile.

"Hey," Ryohei greeted as well.

"Tsuna-nii! I was so scared." The boy said.

"Are you alright? I-pin, you're hurt! Did you fight them?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm hungry~! Tsuna~ piggy back~!" Lambo complained while rolling on the floor.

"Don't lay on the floor, it's dirty!" Tsuna exclaimed to Lambo, "Hmm? You have a Ring stuck to a place like this...!"

Lambo's ring was in his hair.

"I totally don't understand him! Why would an idiot like him get a ring?!" Gokudera was furious.

"C'mon, it's fine. He's safe anyways," Yamamoto reassured.

"Still, that was dangerous... I wonder what could've happened, "Tsuna then looked at me, "Ah! Nera-san, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"She was amazing! She took down one of the guys and had him in a death-grip!" The boy became excited.

"Fuuta?" Tsuna was shocked.

"HER?! She seemed pretty useless when we got here!" Gokudera protested.

"... Neh, Fuuta?" I smiled evilly at the boy, "Would you like me to show you that trick I did before?"

"Yeah!" Both Lambo and Fuuta agreed.

I smiled and then smirked evilly at Gokudera.

"O-Oi, kora, what's with the face...?"

I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"! He's coming..." Reborn said, but I was too involved in wanting to pin Gokudera that I just proceeded with my plans.

Gokudera didn't realize what Reborn said, either, but everyone else tensed up as someone came down over the trees. I didn't notice what he looked like, nor did I listen to what he said. But five more figures came down over the trees while I was about to put Gokudera in a death-grip.

Gokudera felt threatened, so he tried to punch me with his right hand. I caught his fist with my left, twisted it downward, and did a hand plant with my right. Still holding on to his fist, I wrapped my legs around his neck and pulled, causing us to both flip over onto our backs.

*_BAM_*

We landed with a thud.

With my legs still wrapped around his neck, I pulled at his right arm. Gokudera was now in my deadlock.

"What was that!?" Tsuna looked around and saw me strangling Gokudera, "Na- Nera-san! What are you doing?! Please, stop!"

"Nyaagghhh!" Gokudera protested in pain.

"So, what was that comment you made? I'm useless? Is that it?" I pulled tighter.

"Oi, Nera! Calm down," Ryohei and Yamamoto ran up to me and pulled me away from Gokudera.

"..hah... Hah... Hah... What the hell?!" Gokudera was furious.

"You mad, bro?" I smiled triumphantly.

"VVVOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIII!"

"I think I just went deaf..." I complained.

"Vvooiii! We're in the middle of something here! We're deciding whether or not to skewer you!" A man with long white hair shouted as he held up his sword, "So which of you is the wielder of the Rain?!"

"I am." Yamamoto was serious.

"Three seconds. I'll skewer you in three seconds!"

"Move." A man with black spiky hair and a buzz cut placed a hand on the long haired's shoulder and pushed him aside.

"It's him... Xanxus. I'd never thought the day would come where I would see him again..." Reborn said.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi..." His hand started glowing.

"Run!" Reborn exclaimed.

"Wait Boss! Are you planning to use that now!?"

"You're going to kill us all!"

Everyone became tense and Tsuna fell to the floor in terror. Without thinking, I ran in front of Tsuna and starred Xanxus down.

"Nera-san?!" Tsuna was shocked.

"Baka~Onna!"

"Alice!"

Everyone, even Xanxus's little minions were terrified, even Reborn, but somehow I was the only one who was not afraid. In fact, I don't know why, but I was... Smiling at Xanxus; challenging him.

"VVVOOOOIIIIIIII! You stupid girl, what are you doing?!" The long-haired was astonished at my actions.

"My job. I'm a Guardian after all. Surely you would understand that." I said.

"Ushi shi shi. She's either really stupid, or she's got guts." I looked at the tiara wearing blonde.

"Judging by her skills and strength we witnessed earlier, I wonder if she's their Cloud Guardian..." The hoodie wearing baby said.

"Cloud? I'm not Cloud."

The whole Varia was surprised at this.

"Ushi shi shi. Then I hope you're Storm. You'd be interesting to fight," He smiled at me.

"Enough..." Everyone looked at Xanxus, "DIE!"

*_CLING_*

A pickax landed at Xanxus's feet.

We all looked in the direction it originated.

"Hold it Xanxus. That's enough."

"Wha...? He's..." Gokudera was speechless.

"We're saved?" Tsuna was panting.

"From here on, I'll be in charge of things."

"Iemitsu." Xanxus said the name with such distaste.

"You... What are you doing here?!" The long haired just doesn't know how to talk quietly...

"Dad!?" He's Tsuna's dad?

"J-Juudaime's father!?" Gokudera was just as surprised.

"Xanxus, is one of your minions planning to lift up their sword against me, the External Advisor?" Iemitsu said.

The two glared at each other.

"Such a violent atmosphere..." I said to no one in particular.

"Don't stick your comments in now, Iemitsu! You're the wuss that can do nothing but run away!" the long-haired said.

"That's not-" A boy about Tsuna's age interjected.

"Wait, Basil." Iemistu reassured, "I wasn't running. I was waiting for the Ninth's answer. I was questioning the way you've been handling things, along with the Ninth's approval. So, I sent messages to the Ninth with some significant questions. And an order that I presume is his reply, has just arrived."

"I don't understand what's going on- Why Dad?!" Tsuna was utterly confused.

"The External Advisor. That's his job in the Vongola," Reborn stated, "He's a Vongola, but at the same time, he's not. He's not involved during regular times, but in a state of an emergency, he has the authority as the the Number 02 figure, after the Boss."

"What? Dad is the Number 02!?"

"And the External Advisor has the same voting power to choose the next heir. In other words, the authority to give the Half Vongola Rings to the heir."

"Half Vongola Rings?" I asked.

"Oh, that's right, I didn't mention that part to you. The Half Vongola Rings are only part of the 7 types I mentioned. When joined together, they create the Vongola Ring which is proof of inheritance," Reborn explained.

"That's why they're so oddly shaped," Tsuna concluded.

"They are?" I looked at Tsuna's Ring and then at mine, "Mine looks whole, though."

"That's because there is no other person to fill your position and so the External Advisor and the Ninth agreed to have you the-... THAT Guardian."

I knew Reborn was trying to not give away my position, he was being vague. I assume he doesn't want the Varia to know who I am.

"Heh? What Guardian could she be if we have a full set of the Half-Rings...?" The long haired became puzzled at this.

I looked at Reborn; everyone else looked at me.

"Wait- You're not the Mist Guardian?!" Gokudera asked me in shock.

"..." I remained silent.

"You thought she was Mist?" Yamamoto asked Gokudera.

"Well, Yeah! We already know who our Cloud and Thunder is, now. The other positions are already filled, so all that's left is Mist. But, she has a whole Ring while their Mist Guardian only has half, so what is she?!" Gokudera explained.

"Don't worry about it. Right now, we need to worry about THEM." Reborn said hiding under his hat.

"Sawada-dono, these are direct orders from the Ninth," Basil said as he handed Tsuna a scroll.

"Direct orders...?" Tsuna took the scroll and unrolled it and an orange flame appeared, "A dying will flame!?"

"That's the Ninth's stamp of dying will flame. There's no mistake, that's a real order," The hooded baby said.

"It's written in Italian, I can't read it." Tsuna said.

"I will translate," Iemitsu began to translate, "Until now, I thought that the one worthy to become the heir was Iemitsu's son, Sawada Tsunayoshi, and so I compelled to that. However, lately, because I am nearing the end of my life, my intuitions became sharp, and I've decided to select an heir whom of which is more worthy. My son, Xanxus, is the one worthy enough to be the Tenth."

"He's the Ninth's son!?" Tsuna was astonished.

"However, there will be people who aren't satisfied with the change," Iemitsu continued, "Currently, Iemitsu has refused to give Xanxus the Rings. However, I do not intend to have a battle between my own family members. So, let us start the traditional Vongola battle to satisfy everyone. ...So, this is what that means... Those who wield the same type of Ring, will fight a one-on-one battle."

"What!? A one-on-one battle between those who have the same Ring type!?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"It just says to await for further instructions."

"Thank you for waiting." Two pink haired twins appeared, "We will serve as the judges of the scramble battle for the rings."

Everyone was stunned to see them.

"We are the Cervello Organization serving directly under the Ninth," One of the twins said as she held up a paper with the dying will flame on it, "Please consider our decisions for the scramble battle for the rings as the Ninth's decision. Do you have any objections, Xanxus-sama?"

He remained silent.

"Thank you very much."

I started zoning out for a bit, wondering about what will happen if the Varia finds out about me. Then I remembered I needed to listen to the pink annoyances.

"-In this battle, the one worthy to wield the ring, will prove it with their lives," She continued.

_'Wow- what did I miss?'_

"The location is Namimori~ Chuu at midnight. Further details will be given then. We shall await you at eleven p.m. at Namimori Chuu. Goodbye." They then jumped away.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Tsuna yelled after them but they were already gone.

Xanxus glad at Tsuna, causing him to fall, and then walked off. After the Varia left, I decided to leave as well so that I wouldn't get bombarded with questions about my Ring Type.

I returned home and scoped out the area.

'_It seems Hibari isn't home, yet. He must still be trying to bite Dino to death.'_ I thought to myself.

I went to my room and changed into pajamas. I laid down on my bed and wondered who would fight first tomorrow. I, then, drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sorry if the ending wasn't the best. I wasn't sure how to end it :P

Let me know what you think in a review. Tell me your favorite part and (or) favorite quote.

~Poof!


	5. Reflection

Wazzup! I'm so happy for all the wonderful reviews! Yyaayyy! Which reminds me, if you have any questions concerning the story that don't spoilers huge spoilers, don't hesitate to ask! I will be happy to answer your questions if you are confused on a certain subject. I will try my best to explain it as simple as possible so that you will understand it better.

So here is chapter 5. Enjoy!

I do not own anything of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! All rights go to Akira Amano, except for the characters I have created.

* * *

This morning, I decided to go to school early for some reason. I didn't want to stay in the house, so I thought that the school roof would be nice.

The gates were still locked when I got there, so I just climbed right over. The doors to the school were locked as well. I prepared for this and took out a paper clip and a hair pin. Meticulously and skillfully, I opened the doors with ease and headed for the roof.

I opened the door and stepped onto the roof to find a certain prefect and an annoying ass of a trainer brawling.

"Oh, Alice-chan! You're here. I need you to talk with Romario." Dino gestured to his subordinate whom of which was casually leaning against the fence.

"What for?" I questioned.

"Weaponry." His subordinate answered for him.

"Weaponry?" I asked as I strolled over to Romario.

"Yes. We need to find you a suitable weapon; for something of your stature. Something that is comfortable and compatible for you to handle," Romario explained to me.

I cocked my head, "Is a weapon needed?"

"It's not that it's needed, it's more of that it's... Advised. The upcoming battles may call for the need of an extension of yourself. A weapon. With the type of people that the Varia are, it would be best if you fight them in, not just regular hand-to-hand combat, but in something that they would not be accustomed to. A unique extension of yourself that is equivalent to bringing destruction upon victims."

"That's what my martial arts are for."

"Let's put it this way: if you were up against a swordsman and all you had were your own fists, wouldn't it be easier to take down said opponent if you had something that could aid and protect you in battle, so that you have more of an advantage than just nothing at all?"

"... I see..."

"Then, shall we look for an aid that would best benefit you?" Romario seemed to be getting a little excited.

"What about Dino... and- THAT?" I pointed toward the two brawlers.

"Don't worry. Boss explained to me that I would be taking over your lessons for today."

"Oh, okay. So where do we go to get my new weapon?"

"We're just going down to the baseball field. Everything is all set up there."

"Sounds like someone came prepared..."

We headed down to the baseball field. When I got there, there were several types of weapons spread across the ground on sheets and some hanging on racks. I gingerly strolled over to the first thing I saw: a heavily spiked mace.

I picked up the mace, which was lighter than I thought, and observed it in my hands.

"What do you think?" Romario was curious as to what I would choose as my personal weapon.

"Well... It's okay... But, it just doesn't feel right." I contemplated what type of a weapon I should even use. I couldn't imagine since I've never had one before.

"It's alright. Take your time. Be sure to go over all of your options carefully and think about what you would want in a weapon."

_'What I would want in a weapon?'_ That was the problem; I didn't know what I wanted in a weapon. I didn't know how to even consider what type of weapon would be best suited for me.

I ended up walking up and down throughout rows and aisles of weaponry, trying out anything and everything that caught my eye. I ended up taking longer than I thought I originally would. We spent hours pondering what weapon I could handle, but to no avail. There were so many choices, I didn't even know how to simplify it all down to what would be the best thing for me. I finally gave up and sat down up against the backdrop.

Romario walked up to me and gave me a long, thoughtful expression and then walked away, back into the sea of armor and metal.

"You know, I've been wondering, myself, what kind of weaponry would be best fitted for you... I couldn't come up with anything. However, there is still one thing you haven't tried yet." I looked up to see Romario rummaging through a dirty trunk, "If only I could find 'em... Ah! Here they are!"

He headed toward me, carrying a pair of fingerless, forearm-length, black cuff gloves with silver armor on the back of the hand and on the tops of the fingers, with him.

"Gloves?"

"These aren't just gloves." Pride was spoken through every word in his sentence.

"What do you mean?" I turned my head to the side.

"Try them on and find out." He tossed the gloves over to me.

I gave him a wary look and then reluctantly slid the gloves onto my hands. They were relatively comfortable. However, nothing happened.

"Well, this was anti-climatic..." I stated deadpanned.

"That's because you don't need them right now," Romario explained, "You need the will to fight in order to bring the gloves alive."

I stared at him in disbelief.

"C'mon. Let's head back to Boss and try out your new aid."

"Y-yeah..." I got up and walked with Romario to head back inside the school.

We returned back up to the roof to find a growing tired Dino and a relentlessly attacking Hibari still fighting.

"Is this all they do...?" I questioned with such distaste.

"Basically."

Dino and Hibari halted their battle for a moment to look at me.

"Weren't you supposed to obtain a weapon?" Hibari asked me with eyes half shut, proving slight disinterest reading across his face.

"She did," Romario answered for me.

"Wait! Romario, are those...!" Dino seemed to be stunned though I don't understand what for.

"Yes. They are, indeed." Romario answered with a grin stretching from ear to ear.

"Hn?" Hibari suddenly became fully interested.

"And they look like they might suit her just fine," Romario smiled toward me.

"Eh?" I gave him a perplexed look.

"Hmm..." Dino became thoughtful about the situation, "Shall we test her new weapon, then? Kyoya, you can join in on the fun, as well."

"Oh? Well, she would make a nice change. It's boring just fighting you alone." Hibari was intent on fighting me. More than usual. Perhaps he wants to see if my new weapon enhanced my skills or maybe he thinks it'll give him a challenge. Only he knows.

"But, I don't know how to use these gloves..." I protested.

"Don't worry. You'll learn on the job." Dino sneered at me and charged.

Hibari didn't seem too happy that Dino was attacking first. Does Hibari think he should be able to fight my "improved" self first? Or does he just want to fight me alone, without the help of Dino? Either are possible.

Hibari, though, was jealous enough to the point where he attacked Dino and sent him flying to other side of the roof so that he would get to to fight me first and alone. Heh- Jealous is, Jealous does.

I stood there with a shocked expression settled on my face. I didn't expect Hibari to take Dino out so soon.

"Why... Did you... Do... That, Kyoya- argh!?" Dino faintly questioned as he tried to pick himself up off the floor.

Hibari didn't even look at Dino, he stayed locked and fixated on me, yet he answered his question seeming like he was answering mine, "I want to bite her to death while she's at her strongest. Having her fight you, as well, would just hinder that."

I lost my surprised attitude and shifted to a more serious demeanor.

Hibari smirked and rushed for me. He swung with his right, bringing his tonfa to my side. Before it could hit me, however, I grabbed a hold of his arm with my left hand as it came down and hoisted myself in the air. Basically, I did a handstand on Hibari's arm. He brought his free tonfa around to knock me down, but with the force he was applying, I grabbed his free tonfa as it came for me and, using his momentum to my advantage, I allowed his force to pull me, twisting my body around so that I would need to let go of the first attacking tonfa. I released the second tonfa just a fraction of a second after the first, and while in the air, I flipped my body around so that I was now facing upright. I landed just a few yards away from him.

As soon as my feet hit the ground, he lunged for me. Because I did not have time to move nor react, I embraced for impact.

*_BAM_*

Hibari sent me flying into the wall, debree falling onto my newly injured body.

"I thought that weapon was supposed to enhance your performance," he evoked, "It appears I'm mistaken: you're even worse than before. You don't spark my interest if this is all you have."

"Nngh.. Hah.. Hah..," I panted, "Bring it."

I stood up and gestured for him to come. He narrowed his eyes.

"Don't think you can have all the fun, Kyoya."

Looks like Dino wasn't put out of commission.

With a whip in his hands, Dino appeared to be ready to fight.

"Let's see if we can't get you to unleash your true strength, shall we?" He was amused at the thought.

With Dino and Hibari ready to attack me, I became a little overwhelmed.

The two charged at the same time from opposite directions. Seeing that Dino was the least agile, I decided to use him to my advantage. As the two got close enough in range, I dodged the attacks and attempted to get passed Dino. I saw an opening and lunged for him. I stepped onto his kneecap, placed my hands on his shoulders and flipped myself over him.

Unfortunately, Dino knew my strategy. As I was about to land on the ground, something caught my leg and pulled me back to where I started with something waiting for me on the other end. As Dino pulled me back with his whip, Hibari took this chance to attack me. Before I even touched the ground, metal met my body. When I came down to Hibari, he hooked his tonfa around me and slammed me into the floor.

I clenched my teeth, gritted them in pain, and kept my eyes shut. Blood trickled down my mouth, down my neck, creating spots of blood on the floor. I felt a presence over me and a cool metallic object at my neck.

"Herbivore. You're too predictable," A familiar voice chided.

I opened my eyes and found a displeased Hibari looming over me.

"You're a pathetic, weak, useless herbivore."

Am I that weak? Am I, really, that.. WEAK? No... I can't be. Or am I just lying to myself? Before, Hibari and I were on the same level. Actually, I was more skilled than him. Reborn even said so. How am I so weak now? Although, he has been training longer with Dino than I have... Could he.. Could he have increased in skill and strength, already? Has he gotten THAT much stronger in only a couple days? That's... Impossible... Isn't it?

I grew more frustrated and infuriated with each thought passing by, my hands were balling up into fists. I wanted to protest against Hibari. I wanted to show him that I was still stronger than him. I want him to be the herbivore. I want to beat him!

With this resolution and rage surging through me, my eyes flashed open. I stared dead cold into the steel orbs hovering over me.

"Hn? You seem to want more," He smirked evilly, "I will make you whither away into dust, then."

He raised his tonfa and struck down toward my face.

*_SLASH CHIINNGGG*_

"W-what...!"

Hibari's tonfa was now sliced into four sections.

"What happened...?" He was entirely confused and distraught.

Hibari looked over me. His eyes widened when he found that what caused his tonfa to be perfectly, cleanly sliced, were three sharp claws emitting out of MY gloves. The claws originated out of the glove where each of the fingers split (excluding the thumb and index finger's split). Each claw was just over a foot long.

"That's... Not..." Hibari was confused and appalled, yet at the same time, he was growing interested and ecstatic to see he is getting closer to his ideal challenge.

I stared deadpanned, yet menacing at Hibari.

"Looks like, we've awakened her." Dino said proudly.

"Hnn?" Still looming over me, Hibari glanced at Dino and returned his gaze to me. He did not move.

"You know, Kyoya, if I were you, I would keep my distance from her since you have no line of defense, now. She'll slice your tonfas to shreds. She already did to one," Dino advised.

Hibari became tense, though he didn't move. I could tell he was contemplating how he would be able to beat me, since I can cut though his weapon with ease. He was deep in thought: a big mistake. I smiled at him evilly and swung at him with my claws. He noticed the sudden attack and jumped off of me. I didn't mean to hit him at all, I was aiming to warn him.

I stood up and forced the claws to protrude through my other glove. I held up my hands and examined the sharp, long pieces of metal sticking out from between my knuckles. I touched one hand to the other and watched sparks fly as metal clashed with metal.

"That's very interesting," I observed my new weapon and watched my opponents expressions.

Hibari was entirely unhappy, yet he was excited that he has something more challenging to bite to death. Dino, however, was ecstatic to see my improved self. Probably because he wanted to see how Hibari would react.

My smile grew wider, "Come."

Hibari and Dino charged. Dino shot out his whip at me and, acting on instinct, I rose my left arm in defense. Hibari took the opportunity to attack and swung at me with his remaining tonfa.

Forgetting about Dino, I focused my attention on the damned Prefect. He swung and swung, but I dodged. When I was about to counterattack, I forgot that my arm was wrapped in Dino's whip. I looked at the whip and then at Dino.

"Heh heh. A little tied up, aren't you?" He joked.

I sneered at him, "Really now?"

I slashed at the whip with my free hand. Dino's whip was now shredded to pieces.

"Nah~ My whip!"

"Well, Boss, you should've known she would've cut it if you did that," Romario teased.

"Shut up, Romario!"

I smirked.

*_BAM_*

"You have left yourself wide open, Herbivore. For that, I will bite you to death."

I had forgotten about Hibari. He hit me on the side of the head with his tonfa, sending me flying in a spiral rotation toward the fence. With enough force, I managed to bust through it.

I felt weightless... I felt like time was going slow.

The fence broke from my momentum and I was now in the air, falling to my death. The only thing I could see were the shocked expressions and the owners of those faces rushing toward me.

"ALICE!"

"NERA-SAN!"

Acting on instinct, I hooked my claws into the wall and pulled myself closer so that my feet were now touching it. Fortunately, the claws penetrated the wall with ease and I slid down it a couple meters. However, I stopped sliding when I got to the 2nd floor.

"Hang on, we'll get some rope!" Dino called out to me.

"Well, what else could I possibly do!" I shouted back up to him.

I hung there for a few seconds, until he came back.

"Here! Grab on!"

I reached up for his whip, or what was left of it (Guess they couldn't find rope), and Dino and Romario hauled me up.

"You could help, Kyoya!"

"Why? It seems the two of you have it taken care of." He responded.

"You're the one who knocked her off!" Dino retorted.

Hibari gave a grunt and a sigh and started pulling on the whip to help hoist me up. The three of them were able to pull me back up to the roof in a matter of seconds. When I was in an arm's length in distance, Dino reached down for me and pulled me up. He pulled me into his arms and cradled me.

"You're alright, now. You're fine." He tried to soothe me.

I hadn't realized that I was still in a panic state. I didn't feel panicked, but my expression and body language proved otherwise. I guess that's why Dino was holding me; to calm me down.

"Herbivore," Hibari was displeased with my weakness. His glare was boring into me.

I closed my eyes and thought about ways to get him to think better of me. I didn't like being weak in someone else's eyes.

* * *

The rest of the day continued with Dino, Hibari and I fighting each other again. Except, we went to different locations. Every time we spent a certain amount of time in one location, Dino would subtly move away to a different area. I wasn't sure why he was doing this, I just knew we were moving away from the school. I wonder if he was doing this because of the battles that will be going on. I know that the first battle is at the school later on tonight. Maybe he wants to make sure that Hibari won't see the possible damage. I'm sure he doesn't want him to go on a rampage.

* * *

Nightfall was beginning to take over, and we were still fighting. I wonder if it would be able to go see the first battle... Though, I'm sure Dino wouldn't let me go because if I do, Hibari would want to leave as well. And if he leaves, he might go back to the school, witnessing the Ring Battle and possible destruction of Nami~ Chuu.

So in other words, I'll have to skip tonight's battle... However, I was determined to make it to the next one. No one can stop me from the next one. No one.

[END]

* * *

Woah! Looks like Hibari won that round. I wonder how things will go between them. The only way to find out is to keep reading.

Tell me in a review what you think and what your favorite part and (or) quote is!

I will keep updating, and I will see you in the next one.

~POOF!


	6. Neutral

Alright. Since, I have officially ran out of prewritten chapters, updates on both stories will be going slower. Each day I will alternate, and switch stories so that they both get their chapters in. Thank you for all the lovely reviews, though.

I know some of you will be upset that I had Alice skip the Sun Battle... But, trust me she's gonna have some fun at the Battle of Thunder. *evil laugh*

Here is chapter six. Enjoy!

I don't own anything of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. All rights go to Akira Amano, except for the characters I have created.

* * *

I was so upset that I missed the Sun Battle, that when I got to school, I wanted to go find Hibari and punch him in the face. He was the reason why I couldn't go. Dino wouldn't let me leave training. He said that if I did, Hibari would think that he could return to his precious Namimori~ Chuu... And see the possible damage done to the school. If that happened, no one would be safe from Hibari's rage.

I walked down the hallway to my classroom, a horrifying aura with a killing intent lingered around me. All the students parted to the sides of the hallway, fearing that if they got too close, I would release my wrath onto them.

When I finally got to my classroom, Yamamoto, Gokudera and Tsuna seemed to be in a good mood.

I approached them, "Yo..."

"Ah, Nera-san, good morning," Tsuna said with a generous smile.

"'Sup, Alice-chan?" Yamamoto greeted, "A~re? You don't look so good. Are you alright?"

"... Peachy," I gave an emotionless glance toward him.

"Oh, well that's good to know," He smiled.

I looked deadpanned at him. He was clueless. I shifted my gaze away from Yamamoto and looked at Gokudera.

"What? No greeting? Are you still mad that I totally owned your ass the other day?" I taunted him. I had to get my frustration out somehow, so Gokudera is gonna be my personal punching bag.

"Na~! You didn't own shit!" Gokudera seemed he was going to break out into a hissy fit, "And what's with you, today? You're more cold to us than usual."

I looked away from him, "It's nothing. Why do you suddenly care for my well being? Did the tin-man finally get his heart?"

"Shut up! ... Baka~ Onna."

"Neh~... Nera-san, how come you didn't show up at last night's battle?" Tsuna asked me with extreme curiosity.

"Now that you mention it..." Yamamoto turned toward me," You weren't there, were you?"

"Uh- well, it just that I was training..." I explained nervously.

"Oh, really? Who's your trainer?" Tsuna questioned, astonished at the fact that I would even need a trainer.

"Hmm..." I tried to come up with the name, "Uh.. I believe it's some idiot named Dino."

"What? Dino-san? I thought he was training Hibari-san!"

"He is. He's training both of us..." I paraphrased, becoming rather annoyed thinking about that irrefutable fact.

"Tch. That Bronco..." Gokudera crossed him arms in displeasure.

"So, anyway, what happened in last night's battle?" I asked.

"Well, last night's battle was the Sun Battle. It was between Onii-san and some really creepy, disturbing guy... I think his name was Lussuria. The battle arena took place in a boxing ring," Tsuna explained.

"That's sounds like it'd be fit for that obnoxiously loud boxing-idiot..." I said with little emotion.

"Yeah, but, the problem with the arena was that there were unbearably bright lights that lit the ring. Onii-san couldn't see, so he was having trouble fighting."

"Well, that sucks."

"He was becoming more and more dehydrated from the intense heat that radiated off of the lights and continued getting beaten. When he tried to counterattack, he punched the weird guy's metal kneecap, which injured his hand."

"Wait, do did he lose?"

"Let Juudaime finish and stop interrupting, Baka~ Onna!" Gokudera inerjected.

"You know, if you keep insulting me like that, I will set you on fire," I gave him a vacant expression, though he could sense that I was pissed.

"Tch."

"Anyway, you were saying..." I turned back towards Tsuna.

"Well, Onii-san went to hit the weird guy in the face, but it wasn't a direct hit. However, he managed to break the lights with his punch," Tsuna continued.

"Eh?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You see, because of all the sweat he made and the lights' intensity, the liquid evaporated from his sweat, so all that was left were salt crystals. And when he shot his fist up, it shot the salt crystals up to the lights, and with enough force, they broke the lights."

"Damn."

"Yeah, he was then able to see. But, when Onii-san went to punch that guy with his other fist, he hit the guy's metal kneecap again... But, then, Kyoko-chan appeared, and Onii-san was filled with enough power to get back up. He went to hit him again, and this time, he broke through the metal. So, the guy had no line of defense."

"Daammnmm..."

"Yeah, it was pretty awesome," Yamamoto butted in.

"Lussuria got up, but he seemed to be acting strangely nervous. He could no longer fight, and it seems that his fellow Varia members knew that, and ... They took him out."

"Why would they do that?"

"Because... There motto is to 'kill the weak'..." Gokoudera paraphrased.

"That's horrible..."

"Yeah, but Onii-san won our first Ring Battle! So, we're winning at the moment," Tsuna became more excited.

"So when is the next battle?"

"Tonight, on the school's rooftop. ... But... It's the Battle of Thunder, Lambo's battle," Tsuna said with a worried expression.

"Lambo? The annoying afro-cow?"

"Yeah. It's the stupid cow," Gokudera seemed a little uneasy, as well.

"I see..."

*_DING DONG DING DONG*_

The bell signified class to start.

"All right students, take your seats. Class is now in session- Gokudera get your feet off the desk and sit properly!" Sensei ordered.

"Tch. Annoying bastard," Gokudera mumbled under his breathe as he took his feet off the desk.

* * *

School was finally over, so I headed up to the rooftop to see if Idiot One and Idiot two were there; they weren't.

'_I wonder where they went... Oh well, guess no training for today.'_

I headed home and went inside. Hibari was not there either.

_'Where are those idiots...?'_

I went into the living room and watched a little bit of TV. I didn't watch it that much, because I fell asleep.

By the time I woke up, it was already nightfall. I checked the clock and it was getting close to seven.

"Shit!" I got up and ran for the door.

I opened it and saw it was raining pretty hard. So, I ran into my room, changed out of my school uniform, put on shorts and a T-shirt, and grabbed a jacket. Which in reality, it ended up being a black trench coat with a rather large hood that would shield my eyes if I put it on. It had numerous buckles that went down the front. There was even a buckle that wrapped around the collar, as well. The sleeves went down to my knuckles. Studs ran along the tops of the shoulders and along the collar that was attached to the inside of the hood. A zipper started just below the collar. I zipped it down until it reached the top of my shorts. I was stylin'.

I put on dark gray knee-high, lace-up boots. I grabbed my gloves and slipped those on, as well, and ran out the door. There's no telling what could happen, so I wanted to come prepared.

I ran through the pouring rain in the direction of the school. My ghastly white hair became tangled as the cold wind and rain ran through it. I put my hood up. It covered my eyes, but I could still see.

I reached the gates to Namimori~ Chuu, and ran inside.

'_If I'm not mistaken, Tsuna said that the next battle is n the rooftop... I should go ahead and head up there. Maybe everyone is already there.'_

Went I got to the top floor, I walked nervously over to the door that opened up to the roof. I opened it and walked onto the roof.

There, presented before me, immense coils, tendrils, and poles were set across the rooftop. Wires ran along the floor in a spiderweb pattern. Thunder sounded from the sky and lighting struck down on the large tendrils. The current of electricity ran to the base and spread to the wires on the floor. The whole roof was a lightning rod.

I looked around and noted that the Varia wasn't here, yet, and neither was my team. I climbed the ladder and went on top of the exit's roof. (a roof on a roof XD lol) I knelt down and waited for my teammates and my adversaries to come.

About an hour later, one of the Varia members appeared. He was tall and brutish looking. He had dark skin, odd piercings and spiky hair. His coat was buttoned up and he had weird pole-like objects attached to his back. I had to admit... He was ugly as shit!

I blinked my a eyes to focus on his features more.

"... Chupacabra...!?"

I instantly covered my mouth and hid in the darkness. He looked in my direction, but he couldn't seem to find me with those beady, little eyes of his.

I couldn't help but snicker at my comment.

* * *

I waited about two more hours for my team to finally arrive.

"Gyahahahaha! Boots. Boots. Boots. Boots. Boots," I heard a small, childish voice.

"Lambo..." I peered over the edge, still hidden, to see if it really was him.

"Lambo!" A familiar voice sounded. Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei and Reborn appeared.

"Ah! The roof- what are those?" Tsuna questioned with confusion.

"They look like some sort of rods," Gokudera deduced.

'_Good job, Sherlock. Did you need Watson's help to figure that out?'_

"Thank you for waiting," The two pinkies came down to Tsuna and the others, "We will begin shortly."

"What are those things?" Yamamoto asked.

"They are electrical rods that will be used in the battle for Thunder; Electrico Circuito," Pinkie number one said.

"Tch. The others didn't even bother showing up," Gokudera said with a hint of disgust.

"Actually, they have been on standby for two hours," The pinkies pointed toward the Chupacabra's direction.

"Ah! They've been here the whole time?" Tsuna exclaimed.

I started zoning them out. It wasn't any fun listening to them talk.

Then, four figures appeared behind the Chupacabra.

"Levi showed up two hours early, again?" The blonde asked with a huge smile planted on his face.

"Well, unlike you, he's over-zealous," The baby with the hood said. He was standing on a giant robot's hand.

"Just hurry up and finish it!" The obnoxiously loud white-haired shouted toward the Chupacabra.

I ignored Tsuna and the others and focused more on our rivals. They didn't really seem encouragable of each other.

"-Battle start!" Pinkie 2 said.

Lambo stood on the coils and poked them.

"Neh~ Neh~ how do I play with this?" Lambo continued to poke the tendrils.

"What a sad site..." The blonde stated with a smile that just didn't seem to go away.

"He'll be dead in a minute," The hooded baby agreed.

Just then, lightning struck down from the sky, striking the rods, sending electricity throughout the Electrico Circuito. Lambo remained standing on it when the lightning struck, ergo he was electrocuted.

"Lambo!"

"We must confirm life or death," Pinkie whatever number she is stated bluntly.

"There's so need. He's gone," The Chupacabra proclaimed victoriously.

"...uuuu... GUPYAAAAA! It hurts! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Lambo yelped in pain.

"What?" Chupacabra didn't seem too happy.

"Lambo! He's alright!" Tsuna said relieved.

"That stupid cow..." Gokudera was also relieved in his own way.

"But, how...?"

"Electrico Cuoio," Reborn answered, "Its a skin type that's a good conductor of electricity. Even if he is struck by lightning, the electricity will only travel through his skin, avoiding vital organs, and discharge into the ground."

"No way," Tsuna was surprised how this matter.

"He must not only take to the lightning, but he must accept the damage given to the Vongola, like a lightning rod," Reborn explained, "That is the duty of the Gaurdian of Thunder."

"That stupid cow's body perfectly fits the task," Gokudera said, "There's no one better for the job than him."

"Maybe this'll make Levi get serious," The blonde said thoughtfully.

"Yeah," His hooded baby friend agreed, "Levi is completely dedicated to the boss. He finishes his jobs, he's punctual and he became a guardian- all for the boss's appraisal. If he were to hear that there is someone out there that is better qualified than him, he will surely become envious."

I listened to there comments and watched the Chupacabra, also known as Levi.

"Becoming envious of a child, how pathetic," I said with dissatisfied smirk.

Apparently, I had been heard, because the long-haired looked my way and focused in on me.

"VVVVOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" He shouted, "There's an outsider here!"

The long-haired pointed in my direction. I narrowed my eyes.

"N-No way!" Tsuna looked in my direction.

"I wonder who that is..." Yamamoto looked at me wide eyed.

"That bastard! I bet they're here to hurt Juudaime," Gokudera posed in a stance meant for fighting.

"That person looks dark... And short to the extreme," Ryohei stared at me curiously.

"So they don't even know the person, either, huh?" The blonde looked at me, "Well, then I guess that means we can attack him for sure."

He held up a dozen knives.

"It appears so," The baby with the hood said.

"'Him?' I'm female," I mumbled to myself.

"Vvvooooiiiii! Let me skewer that outsider," The long-haired was ready to fight.

"Oi, kora!" Gokudera called for my attention, "Who the hell are you!? Tell me, or I'll blow you away!"

"Ma~ Ma, Gokudera. He's done no harm," Yamamoto tried to calm him down.

"But still, who is that person?" Tsuna wondered.

I was going to tell them, but it was just too amusing for me. Besides, they didn't give me any time to speak, so I couldn't say anything. Then again, I didn't want to give myself away.

"Calm down," Reborn ordered, "It's someone we all know."

"Really? Who?" Tsuna asked in bewilderment.

Tsuna gazed upon me. He focused on my features and came to a conclusion. He knew it was me. He was about to say my name, but then he saw my face, and he in I didn't want the enemy to know I was here.

I wanted to remain hidden so that when it's my time to fight, they wouldn't know beforehand what they're up against. And since I have a new weapon, I don't want to let the enemy know that it's mine. If I were to unleash it now, I don't want them knowing it's me; it would spoil the surprise, otherwise.

"VVVVOOOIIIII! Can we just kill him, already!?" The long haired shouted.

"Please wait," The twins intercepted, "This person is not to be harmed."

"Why the hell not!?" He questioned in outrage.

"Because, this is the 'Neutral Guardian'. Neither side is allow to inflict any form of pain or evoke threats onto this person," Pinkie number whatever answered.

_'Cool. I have immunity. I should have some fun with that...'_ I thought evilly to myself.

"What!?" Almost everyone said in unison.

"'Neutral Guardian'? I wonder if it's that one girl who claimed to be a Guardian..." The blonde looked at the baby with a sinister smile.

"..Hmm... It's possible... She did say that she has a complete ring, too," Mammon stated.

"I wonder what they mean by neutral," Blondie thought.

Everyone was in confusion and shock, that the Battle for the Ring of Thunder paused momentarily. Everyone's eyes were fixated on me. To break the silence, I answered them.

"I am a Guardian," I said with such irritability.

"So, it's a girl," Ryohei deduced.

"Wait, what girl do we know that's a Guardian?" Yamamoto questioned thoughtfully.

"And what did they mean by 'Neutral Guardian'...?" Gokudera added.

"The 'Neutral Guardian' is the only Guardian that was chosen by both the Vongola Boss and the External Advisor," One of the twins explained, "Because of this, this Guardian will and must remain neutral between the two opposing teams."

"In order to dictate which Boss she will become a Guardian of," The other Pinkie continued, "A winner must be decided. Once a team claims victory, only then will she side."

"However, she must become a Guardian of the Boss that reigns victorious. No exceptions," The first Pinkie concluded.

"No way!" Tsuna became nervous and star at me with frightened eyes.

Reborn tensed up as well.

"Eh? We get an extra Gaurdian?" The blonde said, "How interesting... Though I believe an extra would be unnecessary."

"Yes. Especially when we don't know their capabilities," Mammon said.

"Cheh, we don't need anymore trash!" The long-haired agreed.

"What I want to know, is what the Ring type the 'Neutral Guardian' is..." Mammon continued, "If it's one that does not match the original six, and since the Ninth and the External Advisor agreed to have her as a paticular Gaurdian, she must have a rare and strong power..."

"What is her Ring type, anyway?" Tsuna asked

"I still wanna know who she is," Gokudera said.

"Don't worry about it, right now," Reborn said to them, "We need to focus on the task at hand."

Reborn pointed toward the battlefield where Lambo and Levi/Chupacabra were, directing everyone's attention to them.

Though, the long-haired remained fixated on me.

Just then, Chupacabra charged at Lambo and struck at him.

"Just die!" He swung his parabola looking thing and hit Lambo, sending him skidding across the floor.

"Lambo!" Tsuna yelled.

Lambo sat on the roof and started crying. He took out a purple bazooka and jumped into it.

"Yes! Jump right into it, you stupid cow!" Gokudera encouraged.

"No wait- Ootona Lambo didn't want this to happen!" Tsuna protested.

Levi went to strike again, however, after Lambo jumped in it, it exploded pink smoke, shrouding everyone's vision. A person appeared out of the smoke.

"Nah~ The Ten-Year Bazooka- It's... It's Ootona Lambo!"

[END]

* * *

Yaayy! I was finally able to post this chapter! Sorry about the long update.

Can't wait to see what happens next.

Tell me your favorite part and (or) quote in a review and tell me what you think so far.

Btw I chose to call Levi a Chupacabra because he resembles it well. A Chupacabra is a bear sized beast with spikes on its back (which Levi technically has) and it goes after small animals like livestock such as goats and drink the blood of their prey (Levi is attacking a small kid that looks like a cow, which is a type of livestock). Ergo, Levi is a Chupacabra. XD Besides, Chupacabras are supposedly ugly (just like Levi)!

Anyways, POOF!


	7. Chaos

Hey there everyone! I don't really have much to say except that I think you will like this chapter. Let's just say Chupacabra and Alice don't get along ;) By the way, I'm posting updates to this story every other day, since I have to work on Black Sky and another story that's going to come out pretty soon (except it's a one-shot)

Anyway here's chapter 7. Enjoy!

I do not own anything of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. All rights go to Akira Amano, except for the characters I have created.

* * *

"No way! It's Ootona Lambo!" Tsuna was wary of the situation, "He didn't want the younger Lambo to summon him here... This is bad!"

"Ya~re Ya~re... I didn't think that dumplings would be my last supper," Lambo said as he remained sitting on the floor holding his bowl of dumplings.

"W-who is that...?" Ryohei asked with seemingly shocked eyes.

"One of Tsuna's friends, right?" Yamamoto was equally perplexed.

I was as equally shocked as any of them. I mean, one minute it's little cry baby Lambo messing around on the coils and getting the crap beaten out of him, and then the next thing I know, some smoke shrouds the area where Lambo was and out pops some older guy with curly hair in a cow themed shirt. Who the hell is he!?

"Vvvvooooiiii! What the hell!? There's an outsider in there!" The long-haired exclaimed.

All of the shouting that he was doing was really pissing me off. As if I wasn't pissed off enough as is.

"Yo! You obnoxious, loud-ass, son of a bitch, shut the hell up for once so that my ears stop bleeding, or else I'm gonna come over, and I swear, I will cut your head off with shears!" I shouted at him.

"What was that, you stupid bitch!?" He yelled back at me.

"You heard me, or are you too deaf because of all the yelling you've done, you've damaged your hearing?" I retorted.

He started to charge at me, but the pink twins got in his way.

"Please stop. Fighting amongst Guardians is forbidden, and she is not to be touched, either," One of the pink twins said.

The long-haired continued to yell and argue, while I just sneered at him. This was too much fun and I had the invincible card. I was not going to let this fun opportunity slide. Besides, it relieved some of my frustration and anger.

"Still, how is there an outsider on the battlefield?" Mammon asked one of the twins.

"This is the candidate summoned from ten years in the future by the ten year bazooka," One of them said.

"Therefor, we acknowledge him as the candidate and will proceed with the battle," The other pink concluded.

"Hmm... That's interesting..." The blonde looked like he was deep in thought.

"That's the first time I've ever seen that weapon..." Mammon said.

"Lambo, I'm sorry. Your younger self couldn't handle it," Tsuna apologized.

"It's alright, young Vongola. I had a feeling this was going to happen," Lambo said as he reached down to pick up the chain with the Ring of Thunder on it to put it on.

"You are not worthy of being the Thunder Guardian," Levi said with contemptuous eyes.

"Hey, Chupacabra, stop with the cliche statements and just fight already," I said void of emotion.

"What did you call me!?" He seemed angry.

"Chu-pa-ca-bra. Or did Loud-mouth over there damage your hearing, too?" I sneered at him.

"Ushi shi shi~" The blonde laughed.

"What's so funny Bel!?" Levi yelled.

"Ushi shi~ Well... What she says is true," He smiled.

"That's right; Levi is... Levi and Squalo is extremely loud," Mammon agreed.

"Wow... She's really going after them..." Ryohei said in amazement.

"Yeah... She even got them fighting amongst themselves," Yamamoto agreed.

"That's the idea," I said to them.

"Damn... She's one step ahead of us, isn't she?" Gokudera was in awe of what I was accomplishing.

While the Varia was bickering with each other, I sat back and watch them. I looked at Lambo and noticed he was getting ready to attack.

"Thunder Set!" He shouted, summoning lightning to the horns he placed on his head, "Take this: Electrico Cornata!"

He charged at Levi, whome of which sooned realized that he was about to be attacked and unleashed his own weapon upon Lambo.

Parbolas launched from Levi's back and circled around him and Lambo, unleashing vast amounts of electricity onto Lambo.

Lambo screamed in pain.

"That's not good," Reborn said, "Even with his skin type, he shouldn't be able to take in that much electricity."

The lightning stopped and he fell to the floor.

"...uuuunnnn..." Lambo got up.

"Lambo!" Tsuna and the others shouted.

"Gotta... Stay... Calm!" Lambo took of running and crying.

"Tch. Useless..." I said in disgust.

Before Levi could kill him, Lambo jumped into the ten year bazooka and shot himself.

I looked at the pink smoke. Lightning was erupting from it. I smiled triumphantly and crossed my arms in pleasure.

"Hnn?" Bel's smile disappeared.

"What's this overpowering sensation...?" Mammon was in awe.

"It- It can't be... Lambo from 20 years in the future!?" Tsuna was in astonishment.

"Maybe we'll actually get a real fighter," I said with a smug look on my hidden face.

"'We'll'?" Bel repeated, "I thought you weren't aloud to take sides."

"I'm not... Physically... But that doesn't mean I can't chear for a team. I'd prefer Tsuna and his Gaurdians to win."

"Cheh! Well, you're choosing the wrong side," Squalo boasted.

"We'll see," I said with a smile.

"Ya~re, ya~re. It's been a long time since I've been summoned," Lambo said.

"Is that really the stupid cow?" Gokudera was entirely confused.

"Hmm?" Lambo looked at Gokudera and the others, "It's been so long since I've seen those faces. So long, indeed."

Lambo turned his attention over to Levi.

"It's enough to move me to tears, but it seems it's no time to be emotional. There's a-"

"Chupacabra?" I interjected.

"Hmm?" He looked at me, "Oh, it's you... I haven't seen you in fifteen years. I've missed your banter."

"What?" I was perplexed. He spoke of me like I've been dead for years... What happened ten years from now...?

"I loved to continue a conversation with you, but it seems I have this brutish fellow eyeing me," He turned back to Levi.

"I don't care who you are," Levi said, "But I will kill you."

"Really? ... Really?" I was void of all emotion except irritability, "You're seriously going to continue using cliche, outdated lines, Chupacabra?"

I could hear the rest of the Varia trying to suppress a laugh.

"Shut up, you stupid bitch!" He shouted at me.

"VVVOOIIIIIII! Just continue the f#%!ing fight!" Squalo shouted.

"You should know that I am a different person than I was before."

The parabolas circled over Lambo and opened to reveal electricity. The electricity targeted Lambo and shot him.

"He's done for. I wanted to show this light to the boss," Levi said as he turned away from Lambo.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"What!?" Levi turned back around.

"Watch," Lambo was perfectly fine, "Electrico Reversal!"

He raised his fist and slammed it into the floor, letting electricity discharge into the ground, shattering all the windows as it went down the sides of the roof.

"How was he able to send such a great amount of electricity through the roof...?" Levi was astonished.

"Electricity is like a kitten to me. I've perfected the Electrico Cuoio."

"Wow, Lambo from twenty years from now is so reliable," Tsuna was impressed.

"Yeah..." Yamamoto agreed.

"I really took a gamble on trying to see if Lambo would be perfect for the role of the Thunder Guardian," Iemistu appeared out of nowhere, "Though, it seems he's exceeded my expectations."

"Dad!?" Tsuna exclaimed.

I looked over to Iemistu and looked back at me, though his expression showed that he was bit worried. I wonder why...

"I see the 'Neutral' is here," He said to Reborn.

"Yes, though I'm not sure if it was a good idea for her to be here..."

Lambo looked down and found a pair of horns laying on the ground. He picked them up just as Levi charged at him. Lambo raised the horns in defense, so that Levi would hit them instead of Lambo. Because of the force applied, it chipped away the paint on them, revealing a couple words.

"I was looking for these... These were my original horns that Gokudera-san wrote hurtful words on," He showed the horns revealing the words 'Stupid cow' on them.

"I just wrote that!" Gokudera said.

"Those horns belong to Lambo twenty years from now. I borrowed them from the Bovino Family to give to Lambo ten years from now, as a hint to summon the Lambo from twenty years in the future. Though, it seems he didn't realize the hint. But, it seems that everything as worked out alright," Iemitsu explained with a smug smile.

"Wow, I have no idea what's going on, but it seems we have the advantage!" Ryohei said with enthusiasm.

"Thank goodness," Tsuna said relieved.

"We might actually win!" Gokudera became excited.

Lambo replaced his other horns with his older ones.

"That feels much better than the other ones. Now I can give it my all," Lambo said, "Thunder Set!"

Lambo called down the lightning.

"Electrico Cornata!" He charged Levi.

"That move won't work," Levi said.

"It's close reach will be it's doom," Bel said with a smile.

Lambo proceeded to charge Levi, bearing his horns.

"That was then," Lambo smiled.

The current of electricity began to stream out of his horns. He rushed Levi, who brought out his parabola to block the attack.

Lambo seemed to be pushing Levi back.

"Pull back now, or you will die," Lambo said.

Then all of sudden a cloud of pink smoke encompassed the two. Levi fell to the ground and looked up in confusion.

"What...?"

Lambo from the present time appeared and because of all the electricity Lambo from twenty years in the future collected, he was electrocuted and fell unconscious.

"Lambo!" We shouted.

"Just as I thought..." Levi got up and walked towards the baby version of Lambo, "You are not worthy to be the Thunder Guardian."

He picked him up by the head and began to electrocute him even further, "DIE!"

"No, Lambo!" Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei started running after him.

I even jumped down from where I was at and raced over to Lambo.

"Wait," Reborn ordered, "You do realize that if you interfere, you're rings will be confiscated?"

"Shit!" Gokudera was not happy.

"What do we do!? Reborn!?" Tsuna panicked.

We all watched Levi torture Lambo and it wasn't a pretty sight.

Tsuna started running for Lambo.

"Oi! Sawada, what are you doing!?" I asked him.

"I have to protect Lambo," He said.

I thought the exact same thing. Besides, if I'm the only one that fills the Blizzard Guardian's position, then they can't take my ring away.

"This will be a gruesome end," Mammon said.

"VVOOIIII! Hurry up and burn him to a crisp!" Squalo shouted.

"Son of mother- duck! Will you shut up, Swallow*!?" I yelled at him.

"Come over here and make me, you piece of shit!" He barked.

However, before he even said that, I was already halfway over. By the time he was finished saying it, I was standing right in front of him.

I was small compared to him, but that didn't matter. I took a firm grasp of his jacket and held up my other fist, acting like I was going to punch him.

"Vvvoiii! Aren't you just brave. Hahaha!" He mocked, "You really think that a little girl like you could hurt me?"

That did it. I clenched my fist tighter. I wanted to punch the crap out of him.

Then, right before our eyes, I unleashed my claws. The very tips of them were aimed straight for his eyes and were just millimeters away from gouging into them.

"Nya~!" He was surprised.

"H-Hey, Baka~Onna, what are you doing!?" Gokudera yelled at me.

"What was that little comment?" I asked dead serious.

He looked at my expression. My hood covered my right eye because of the way I was positioned. He could see my serious demeanor and unfortunately, he could see my eye that wasn't hidden.

"You're..." He recognized me.

'_Shit! He knows who I am, now!'_ I panicked.

"Oi, you are in no position to attack any of us," Bel raised a set of knives at me.

I looked at him and smiled mockingly.

"Is that so?" I asked with a smile planted on my face, releasing Squalo and lowering my claws from his eyes.

Bel walked closer to me, while Squalo was trying to remember my name.

"What a stupid girl," Mammon insulted.

"You know, peasant, you've picked a fight with the wrong team. There's no way you could fight against any of us and live, Ushi shi~" Bel challenged.

As Bel continued to stroll up to me, I took a step back. He got too close for comfort and acting on instinct, I swung at him with my claws. As I swung toward his face, he caught my wrist and pulled me close to him and examined me with his eyes that were hidden behind his fringe.

While Tsuna was saving Lambo, Gokudera and the others started running in my direction.

By this time, Squalo remembered my name, "Ah- I remember you now, you're-"

"Nera-san-!" Tsuna realized I was in danger, as well, and then he remembered he wasn't supposed to say my name and covered his mouth.

"Nera? Nah- you mean it's HER!?" Gokudera was surprised.

"Alice-chan!" Yamamoto was equally shocked as they ran for me.

All of a sudden, the rods fell. Levi jumped out of the way and Lambo was dropped away from him.

I looked over to the battlefield and saw Tsuna holding the coils. He was different, though. His eyes were a bright orange and his forehead was on fire... Okay that's new... He was wearing gloves that also emitted a flame.

Bel still had me in his grasp as he surveyed the area.

"It doesn't seem to be... The wind..." He said with a confused expression.

"It's not. Judging by the warping, it was heat," Mammon explained.

"It was heat conduction..." One of the twins said.

"If have to see a friend die right before my eyes, I would not forgive myself," Tsuna said.

Everyone was surprised at this, even me.

"If this is what it means to fight for the rings... Or the throne to the Vongola... Then I won't do it. But for friends... That is something I will fight for!" His flame went out as he said the last part.

What he was saying was a huge shock to the Varia. They were confused and were left speechless.

"Shut the hell up, you trash."

A beam of light shot down and hit Tsuna. He slid on the floor and looked up in the direction of where it came from.

"Xanxus!"

He was standing on a sort of tank on the opposite side of the roof.

"... What's with those eyes? You don't seriously think... That you could defeat me?" He asked in rage.

"I never thought I could beat you. I just don't want to lose any friends in this battle!" Tsuna explained.

"Is that so... Why you..." Xanxus raised his fist, light eminating from it.

Then, one of the pinks went over to Xanxus.

"Xanxus-sama, don't! Please, lower your fists. If you act now, the scramble battle will-"

"You're too noisy!" He shot a beam of energy into her, knocking her down onto the roof.

"You know, I'm not angry," He said, "Rather... I'm getting excited."

A malicious smile stretched across his face.

"Well, this a rare site..." Bel said, not realizing he still had my wrist in his grasp.

"How long has it been since the Boss last smiled?" Mammon asked.

"Eight years," Levi answered.

"I finally understand why the Ninth chose you to be the successor. Whether it's that pathetic talk or that weak flame, you and that old fool are the same!" Xanxus mused, "Puhahahahaha! This is a real tragedy! No it's like a birth of a farce!"

"Why is he laughing?" I asked emotionless.

Then Xanxus turned to me and narrowed his sight. He jumped off the tank he was on and went to the area where the rest of his goons were. He stepped close to me and towered over me.

"Who are you, trash?" He asked with a scornful tone.

Bel seemed to have finally realized that he still had me in his grasp.

"Ushi shi~ Apparently she's the 'Neutral Guardian': if we win, we take her and her power as well," He answered for me.

Xanxus stared me down, and I stared right back at him with the same look on my face; we mirrored each other.

"That face... Take off your hood," He ordered.

"No," I said with a stern tone.

"Oi, Kora! Get a away from her!" Gokudera yelled.

"Shut up, you piece of shit," He simply said to Gokudera.

"Take off the hood," He ordered more fiercely.

I took a step closer to him and looked at him straight in the eye.

"No."

He narrowed his gaze on me and then looked at Bel. Bel saw this as his queue and took out a knife. He swing his arm upwards, slicing the left side of face with his knife all the up to the point where he hit my hood, causing it to fly back, revealing my face.

I hung my head down and allowed the blood to trickle down the side of my face and neck. I slowly brought my head up and stared straight in his eyes.

"Please stop!" The other pink interfered, "You must not fight amongst other Guardians."

"Shut up," Xstared gave here a scornful look and she backed off.

"It is her!" Squalo shouted.

"She's that girl from before..." Mammon concluded.

"I thought she seemed familiar," Bel smiled as he released me, "Though that weapon she had was new."

"Oi! Leave her alone!" Yamamoto shouted.

"This is bad..." Reborn said.

"Oi, Reborn-san, what do we do!?" Gokudera was flustered and upset.

"..."

"Reborn!?" Tsuna shouted.

Xanxus looked me over. I gave him the same expression he gave me. Then, all of a sudden, Xanxus reached down for my right wrist, which had the Blizzard Ring on it, and held it up for him to see. His expression changed.

"PUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed to my surprise, though this laugh was sinister and possessed an evil intent, "So it is true! HAHAHAHA! This makes everything perfect!"

"Oi, Xanxus..." Squalo said with confusion.

"Boss?" Levi asked.

"Now, there's no way I'm going to lose this opportunity!" Xanxus was hysterical with pride, his smile became bigger and stretched across his face.

He stared down into my pale-colored, confused eyes

"Your power... Will be mine!"

[END]

* * *

OH FLIPPING SNAP! Xanxus you're a dick! Just kidding of course, he's an awesome character. I actually had fun writing this chapter. :D

* I realised I put Swallow instead of Squalo. It's supposed to be an insult because Swallow (in English) sounds like Squalo. So in the story, Alice said Swallow (in English) to insult his name.

Tell me what you think and write a review stating your favorite part and (or) quote.

I will update soon, but for now I will see you in the next update.

POOF!


	8. Departing

Wazzup, everyone! So far, the Instability chapters are being written pretty fast. Well, faster than I was able to write them before. Anyway, I'm sure you guys have a bunch of questions in your head about the story. Don't worry though, all your questions will be answered soon.

Anyway here is chapter 8. Enjoy!

I do not own any of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. All rights go to Akira Amano, except for characters I have created.

* * *

Xanxus's smile was starting creep me out. I had no idea how to respond to this guy. He had such a firm grip on my wrist, I was unable to get away from him.

"Xanxus, let her go, now!"

I turned my head and saw that it was Iemitsu that came to save me from this annoying, scarred-faced ass hole.

Xanxus lost his smile and glared at Iemitsu. He thought about something for a few seconds and then smirked.

"Don't worry, Iemitsu, I won't hurt her. In fact I would'nt dream of hurting her," He continued to smirk, and then he leaned down close to me, still gripping my wrist and wispered, " I know your little secret. But, don't worry, I won't tell any of them, because, sooner or later, your flame will give it away. How much of that unstable power can you manage before you lose control?"

My eyes widened and I looked into his eyes; they were filled with amusement. I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"What do you mean...?" I asked him, my voice so quiet, I could hardly hear it myself.

"Heh, you know exactly what I mean. As soon as that little power of your's becomes too much for you to handle, what do you think will happen?" Xanxus was too close for comfort and I cringed every time he spoke a single word, "You're too weak at this point to be able to control it..."

I gazed distantly at him. What he was saying was kinda true from what I've heard before. I know that the Blizzard's flame is powerful and unstable, and since I just got the Ring, I'm not used to its power. It was only yesterday when I was able to successfully put the ring on...

* * *

_[Flashback]_

_"Reborn, do really I have to put it on, now? I don't wanna combust into flames..." I complained._

_"I know... But, you need to put it on now, that way we know for sure if you are truly the Blizzard Guardian or not," Reborn was standing on the railing of the fence of the school roof._

_I leaned on the fence and pondered what would happen if I were to put it on..._

_"But, why do I have to put it on now?" I asked him with curious eyes._

_"You know about the Ring Battles, right? Well, your ring is part of it as well," Reborn explained to me, "We need to confirm if you are truly the Blizzard Guardian or not... If you are truly the Guardian, then we wont have to worry about the Varia trying to kill you."_

_"What makes you say that?"_

_"Because... You have an exceptionally rare power; they wouldn't dream of letting that slip away from their grasp. Besides, since you are the only one that was recommended to have the ring, I'm sure it will be a 'winner-takes-all' type of thing. In other words, you may have to go with the side that wins in the Ring Battle... Even if it is the Varia, if they win, you may have to go with them."_

_"What!? No, not them!"_

_"If you don't put the ring on and the Varia ends up winning, you will still have to go with them. However, they won't believe your claim to the ring and will most likely kill you, so you must wear it."_

_"... Fine... I'll put it on..." I took the ring off of the chain and slowly brought it closer to my right middle finger._

_"Anytime, now," Reborn urged me to go faster._

_"Well, sorry, it's kinda nerve wrecking when you know that your life is on the line!" I shouted at him._

_"Just put it on," Reborn was becoming impatient._

_"Alright, alright!"_

_I slipped the ring onto my middle finger and-... Surprisingly, nothing happened._

_"Well, that was anti-climatic..." I said with a pouty face._

_But, all of a sudden, the ring started making my hand shake uncontrollably._

_"Reborn...!?"_

_Then, a burst of pure white and jet black flames erupted out of the middle of the ring. The two colored flames swirled up my arm and began to encompass my body in flames._

_'Am I... Not...'_

_I wasn't able to finish my thought, because the flames instantaneously recited back to the ring. Once all of the flames were back in the ring, a concussive sound emanated from it, and a ring of flames bursted out and expanded to a ten yard radius. A ring of large flames surrounded me, but within about ten seconds, they died down._

_"It is you," Reborn said with a smile on his face._

_"I'm.. The... Blizzard Guardian..."_

_[End of Flashback]_

* * *

I woke up out of the daze to see that I was still there with Xanxus's creepy smile right in front of my face.

"You know," He said, "I can help you manage your power."

I froze on the spot and looked at him.

"You don't want to lose control; I can see that," He was hiding something... I was sure of it, "I can help you. We both share a common ability."

He held up his hand and it started glowing.

"Xanxus!" Iemitsu shouted.

"B-Boss?" Levi took a step back.

"Our power is strength, similar to each other. So, I know what it's like to lose control," He grinned, "But, I also know how to control it."

He shot a beam of energy toward a vacant spot on the roof, a large hole was created where the beam hit.

"What are you saying?" I narrowed my eyes.

"You want stability; I can give you stability."

I knew, then, what he was really saying; he wanted me to join him. He wanted my power whether it was stable or not.

He stood back up straight and smiled menacingly toward me and released my wrist.

"Think about it," He said and walked over to the edge and looked at the pink-haired woman, "Oi, woman. Continue."

"Yes," She turned towards everyone, "I will now announce tonight's battle's results. This round of the Guardian face-offs, due to Sawada Tsunayaoshi's interference, the victory goes to Levi-A-Than. The Ring of Thunder and the Ring of Sky must both be handed over to the Varia."

"Eh!?" Tsuna was confused.

"Not only the idiot cow's, but Juudaime's ring as well!?" Gokudera exclaimed.

"That's not right! He shouldn't be disqualified!" Basil interjected, "Sawada-dono never entered the battlefield!"

"The damage to the battlefield directly affected the battle. Naturally, he would be disqualified," The pinkie said.

"No way..." I said completely frustrated and confused.

The pink-haired went over to Xanxus and handed him the Ring of Sky.

"The Ring coming to my hand is only natural," Xanxus was dead serious, "With me here, is there any need to consider any other for the position of Vongola's Boss? As for the other rings, I don't care what happens to them. Right now, with the Vongola's name behind me, I can order all of you to be killed at any time."

"Ass hole..." I looked away from him and jumped down to the roof and walked over to Reborn.

"But to simply kill you, who were chosen by the old fool, would be too boring. You should first be allowed to taste true despair in this scramble battle for the rings. Just like that old fool," Xanxus displayed a smirk on his face.

"Xanxus! What have you done to the Ninth!" Iemistu was in a fit of rage.

"Puha...!" Xanxus laughed, "Isn't investigation in your field of expertise, External Advisor?"

"Ushi shi shi~!" Bel laughed.

"You... Don't tell me you...!"

"Calm down, Iemitsu. There is no definite proof," Reborn wasn't too happy either.

"Them how about you holster your gun," Iemistu retorted.

"What's going on...? What exactly did Xanxus do?" Tsuna was perplexed about the situation.

"Rejoice, imposters, I'll give you another chance," Xanxus was having too much fun, "The subsequent matches will take place as planned. If you manage to claim victory, then I will hand over the Vongola Rings as well as the Vongola Throne."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "He's hiding something..."

Unfortunately, no one paid attention to me.

"But if you lose," He continued, "All that is most precious to you... Will disappear..."

I went into full on rage. I charged at Xanxus, drawing my claws, wanting beat the living shit out of him.

However, Gokudera tried to stop me, but was unsuccessful. As I was running for Xanxus, he grabbed me from behind.

"Oi, Baka~Onna, what are you doing!?" He shouted at him.

I got one of my arms loose and elbowed him in the face, prompting him to release me. I kept charging, but Yamamoto caught my arm while Ryohei grabbed the other. I stared at them.

"Hey, Alice, stop this! It's not like you..." Yamamoto tried to persuade me.

"Yeah, Nera. What's gotten into to you? You're being aggressive to the extreme,"Ryohei said.

"You're in my way..." I said with a frightening aura surrounding me.

I looked at both of them and narrowed my eyes. Then, catching them off guard, I pulled at their arms and brought them closer to me. I jumped on Ryohei's kneecap and pushed off to kick Yamamoto in the face, whom of which, released me to protect himself. I kicked Yamamoto and pushed off of him and did a cartwheel in the air over Ryohei, who still had my other arm. He turned with me so that our arms wouldn't twist. When I landed on the ground, I leaned back and fell on the floor, pulling Ryohei with me. He fell on top of me, just as I thought he would. I raised my feet before he fell so that he would land on them. When he landed, I pushed him over me, causing him to flip onto his back right behind my head. I rolled back and pushed off of the floor with hands, landing right over him, with claws bared at his neck. I looked at him for a few seconds, taking in his terrified expression.

"*_Whistle_* Impressive," Bel smiled.

"VVOOIIII! That damn girl has skills," I heard Saualo say.

I took off again, running toward Xanxus.

"Alice!" Iemitsu was right behind me, but I didn't listen, "Alice, stop!"

Iemitsu tackled me to the floor. When he got up, he restrained me in his arms so that I couldn't move. I wriggled around in his arms, screaming to break free.

"PUHAHAHAHAHA!" Xanxus laughed and I stopped moving to look up at him, "Looks like it's already getting to you, girl! I tolled you; you're unstable..."

I snapped back into reality. What was I doing? I attacked my friends, just because of what this idiot said...? What was happening to me...?

"And it looks like your friends are afraid of you, now," He smirked.

I looked over to Yamamoto, Gokudera and Ryohei. Their expressions... Displayed horror all throughout. They were afraid of me... What have I done...?

"Leave her alone, Xanxus!" Iemitsu ordered.

"I'm only stating the truth, External Adivsor," He said scornfully, "Besides, you and I both know what she's capable of... You know the day will come when she can't control it any longer."

"Tch!"

"Dad! What is he talking about!?" Tsuna asked.

"..."

"You and that Arcobaleno both know who is really best suited to train that kind of power she has," Xanxus said triumphantly.

"Power...?" Levi asked.

"What power?" Squalo was confused (along with everyone else excluding Reborn, Alice and Iemitsu).

"Tch...! You won't get her, Xanxus! Not while I'm still here!" Iemitsu rejected him.

"Hmm?" Bel questioned.

"What? Xanxus wants Alice!? Why!?" Tsuna asked.

"... Iemitsu..."

"Reborn...?" He knew what Reborn was going to say, "That's a horrible idea, Reborn!"

"It may be... But you can't be around her all the time to keep her from going into outbursts like what just happened," Reborn explained.

"We can manage her!" Gokudera was confused but he wanted to help.

"No. You really think that you'd be able to go up against her again when she just beat all three of you?"

Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei looked at each other in embarrassment.

"I'm training Tsuna, so there's no one else but him, Iemitsu..." Reborn continued.

"... I understand... But, still..."

"I don't like it either. He's the last person I'd trust. But, what choice do we have? He is on equal level with her..."

Xanxus smiled smugly.

"Wait- Reborn, what're you talking about?" Tsuna asked him.

"... Very well, Xanxus... But, if I hear that anyone has laid a hand on her, you will hear it personally from me! I will tear you apart if you or if any single one of your little goons hurts her in anyway possible!" Iemitsu was scary and dead serious.

"Reborn, what's going on!" Tsuna yelled.

I was stunned to know what was going on. I didn't want to go with Xanxus. I would've rathered been handcuffed to Hibari! I can't go with the Varia, they're annoying, obnoxious pricks.

Iemitsu turned me around and shook me to get my attention and to bring me back to reality.

"Listen, Alice," He said sternly, "You're going to have to go with them-"

"What!? Hell to-the-f &k NO! I'm not going with them!"

"He's the only one that can manage you..."

"But, what about Dino and Hibari!? Dino is my mentor, after all! They can manage me!"

"Actually, Dino was only supposed to up your skills a little bit and get you a new weapon," Reborn interjected, "He's not really your trainer. Besides, he's too busy with Hibari."

"What!?"

"I'm sorry, Alice, but... You have to go with them..." Iemitsu said somberly.

"What the hell!? She can't go with them, though!" Gokudera yelled.

"Yeah, they might do something awful to her!" Yamamoto agreed.

"We can't leave her to them!" Tsuna added.

"Tsuna," Reborn said his name to get him to stop talking.

"But, Reborn..."

"I need you take this, Alice," Iemitsu took out a a cellphone and handed it to me, "Tell me everything that happens and what their doing, understand?"

"...Y-Yes..." I was a bit shaken up and confused.

I didn't want to go... I didn't want to leave everyone and go with the people who are trying to kill us...

"Don't worry," He smiled lightly at me, "You'll be fine."

He stood up and ushered me over to the rest of the Varia, however he remained with me until we were all ready to depart.

I looked at Xanxus and he was smiling evilly. It sent chills down my spine, but I just glared at him.

"Then, I will announce the match-up for tomorrow's scramble batte," The pink woman said, "Tomorrow night's battle will be between the Guardians of Storm."

"Bel, is it... Not bad..." Xanxus mused.

Levi tried to give the Ring of Thunder to Xanxus, but he didn't accept it.

"Iemitsu, you fly to Italy. I'm concerned about the Ninth. Leave everyone to me. Regarding those guys, my understanding is greater than your's."

"Yes."

The Varia started to leave, which I guess was my queue to leave as well. I looked back at everyone, but didn't say goodbye.

"Tsuna... Help Lambo," I pointed to Lambo.

"Ah! Lambo!" Tsuna and the others ran over to help him.

I watched them for a few seconds longer and smiled lightly.

"VVVOOOIIII! Let's go, stupid girl! I hate waiting!" Squalo walked up to me and grabbed me by my upper arm to get my attention.

I looked at him scornfully and yanked my arm out of his grasp.

"Don't touch me, Swallow," I barked at him.

"That's not my name, you stupid bitch!" He retorted.

"'Is now," With that said, I followed the rest of the Varia.

"Tch! Fricking girl..." Squalo mumbled under his breathe and followed.

I didn't know what was going to happen, but I knew that Xanxus was hiding something... Everything he said to me struck me as odd... He confused me and manipulated everyone to get what he wanted. I hate him so much. I want us to beat them. I want Tsuna to destroy Xanxus. I don't want him to be able to take everything away from us. We must defeat him...

[END]

* * *

Damn, Xanxus is such a dick! Haha! And poor Alice has to go with the Varia, now? That sucks for her. AND I BROKE MY RECORD AGAIN! Yyaaayyyy! I finished the chapter at 6:15 p.m. I'm on a roll! Woah!

Anyway, let me know in a review what you think and tell me your favorite part and (or) quote.

I will update soon, but for now I will see you in the next update!

POOF!


	9. Mutual

I know you guys aren't too happy that Alice is now with the Varia, but don't worry it'll get better. Tsust me. But, for now, enjoy and wait and see what happens ;)

*SPOILER ALERT: NO FILLER INFO!*

Here is chapter nine. Enjoy!

I do not own any of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. All rights go to Akira Amano, except for the characters and things I have created.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a throbbing pain in my head. I wasn't sure if everything that happened last night was a dream or not. I didn't pay attention to my surroundings as I sat up on my bed. I lifted the covers to get up and noticed that the fabric was different. It felt... Nicer and softer... Wait- what?

"Son of a..." I looked around 'my' room, "-Bitch!"

I jumped off the bed and and ran over to the window. I pulled open the drapes and found that the scenary my window had was different. There weren't any other houses around and the 'yard' was different. Not that I could see the yard from where I was at, since it seemed like I was on a higher level than usual. I think I was on the third floor! I turned around and looked at my room. It didn't have the traditional atmosphere... This was not Hibari's home... This was not my room...

I couldn't believe it. It wasn't a dream. I was really here with the Varia and Lambo-... Poor Lambo... I wonder how he is...

I examined myself and found that I was wearing the same clothes from yesterday. I ran over to the closet and noticed that a few assortments of my clothing were here. I grabbed a black shirt and some denim shorts and changed into them.

I walked over to the door and hesitantly took a hold of the knob and turned it. I peered outside into the hallway. Nobody was there. I gingerly went into the hallway and walked down to the closest room.

I could hear talking coming from inside the room. I opened the doors and saw the Varia lounging around in luxury. The room that they were in even had a balcony.

"VVVOOOIII! The little brat is finally awake!"

I looked over at Squalo and eyed him.

"What the hell took you so long!?" He asked me.

*_BAM_*

A glass was thrown at his head.

"VVVOOIIII! What the hell!?"

"Shut up, trash, you're noisy," Xanxus said in annoyance.

"Yeah, shut up, trash," Levi repeated.

"Don't give me that, you piece of shit!" Squalo retorted.

"..." I stared deadpanned and annoyed at them.

I walked over to what I thought was a vacant couch. I laid down on the couch and put my hands behind my head for support. When I put my legs up on the couch, I hit someone instead.

"Oi, the prince is'nt to be used as a foot rest."

My feet were shoved and I looked at the one and only, Bel.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you there... Probably because you're too much of a nobody for me to even care for your existence," I said smugly.

"Ushishi~ I am a prince; you are the nobody, you peasant," He confirmed.

"Well, sorry, Mr. Royal-Pain-in-the-Ass. I don't give two cents who you are. To me, you're just another annoyance that needs to be dealt with."

"Ushishi~" He got up from the couch and placed a hand on one side of me and held a knife to my throat, "You should watch your tongue, peasant, because if you don't, I will cut you and make you die of blood loss."

"Belphegor," Xanxus gave him an evil glare.

"Yes, Boss?" He asked nervously.

"If I see you try to kill her, I will personally have you turned to ashes in the most painful way possible," Xanxus threatened him.

"Nah~ ... U-Understood..." Bel seemed awfully nervous.

"... Hmph..." Xanxus walked off.

"Huh... Looks like I'm off limits for you, Bel," I smiled, "I guess you can't get everything you want."

He threw a few knives next to my head as a warning, but I did not flinch.

He walked off and lounged on the other couch.

"So, why are you here, anyway?" Mammon floated over to me.

"Hmm? You mean he didn't tell you?" I asked quizzically.

"No, the Boss hasn't told us anything..." He openly admitted.

"Oh... Well, then, I guess I can't tell you, either," I closed my eyes and relaxed.

"And why is that!?" Squalo obnoxiously yelled at me.

"Dont you think Xanxus would've told you if he wanted you to know? I don't think he would be too happy if I told all of you something he wanted hidden," I countered.

"Tch...! Stupid brat!" Squalo stormed off.

"He's real mature, isn't he?" I asked Mammon sarcastically.

"Hmph. You have no idea," He smiled.

* * *

A few hours later I decided to go investigate the area. The place was pretty big. I nearly got lost if it wasn't for a certain greedy baby to guide me around.

I didn't really have a problem with Mammon. He's, in a way, a lot nicer than the others. He doesn't insult me as much and he hardly ever bothers me. Squalo is so fricking loud, I might actually go deaf sooner or later. Xanxus is a dick. Levi is... A f &king stupid ass. Belphegor is annoying, though, he does have some good looks, but his personality just drowns it out... I haven't met their Sun guardian. And the robot... I don't know what to think, it's a robot. It's actually kinda creepy.

As Mammon and I were walking (well, I was walking and holding Mammon, so he wasn't really walking), we ran into a certain audacious and moody boss...

Xanxus and I made eye contact, and he smiled down at me evilly. He knew something I didn't, that's for sure. When we were passed each other, I looked at Mammon.

"Neh- Mammon...?" I asked him curiously, "What's the deal with Xanxus...?"

"Humm?" He looked up at me, surprised I'd ask such a question.

"I mean- Why is he always so... Grouchy? And- back at the Battle for the Ring of Thunder, you guys said its been eight years since he's last smiled... Why?"

"It's complicated..." Mammon looked away from me, "Let's just say, things aren't always what they seem in the Vongola. That may not be the best way to paraphrase... But, it'll have to do. Let's change the subject... Why did you join the Vongola?"

"Hmm... I've been thinking that myself... I never really had a reason, actually. All I know is that I was forced into it, I guess," I answered his question, deep in thought.

"Hmm... So, what are your relations to that wimpy kid? The one who gave up the Vongola Ring of Sky to save a little kid," He asked.

"First of all; Lambo didn't deserve any of that. All Chupacabra had to do was take it from him and connect the two pieces, right? Which is what it takes to win; to connect the two halves together. What he did was completely unnecessary. And second; I hardly have any relations with them... I don't talk to them much, nor do I hang out with them... I'm just not a people person, that's all."

"Alright... Next question: What's your family like?"

"Why are you bringing my family into this?" I asked him as I looked at him suspiciously.

"No real reason, actually. Just curious, is all."

"...mmm... Well, if you must know... I don't have a family."

"Oh? What happened to them?"

"'Dont know. Never met them."

"Surely you've met them at least once in your life?"

"No... That's ... That's the not it... It's just... I can't remember if I ever did. I can't remember anything of my past from the day is was born to about five years ago..."

"That's interesting..."

"How so?"

"Do you think you could've hurt head, causing severe amnesia?"

"I.. I don't know. It's possible, I guess. Um.. Change of subject: why did you join the Varia?"

"They pay well."

"Heheh. You and money are inseperable, right?"

"Humm. Money is the most important thing in the world."

"Okay. Okay. So, what Guardian are you?"

"Mist."

"Mist...? Oh, so you're an illusionist, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"So, why are you and Reborn a baby?"

"It's a curse... I've been trying to figure out how to lift it for years..."

"It's not great being a grown person inside an infant's body, is it?"

"No. It's hell to be like this. I hate it."

"Okay. Alright, I'll change the subject... So... What's the deal with Squalo? He's always so loud?"

"He's just a rambunctious loud-mouth."

"... So what was up with Belphegor, earlier? One minute, he was intent on killing me, then Xanxus threatens him and he gets all nervous."

"Basicaly, everyone fears Xanxus. His power exceeds our own. What he says, goes, no questions asked."

"And what's with the tiara, and the stupid laugh, and the 'prince' crap?"

"Well-"

"Well, for one thing, it's not a tiara, it's a crown. I have a crown because I am a prince, after all," Belphegor appeared from out of nowhere.

"'Thought you were following us," I smirked.

"And my laugh isn't stupid," He leaned in closer to me and smiled that huge smile of his.

"Ha! That's what you think," I ignored him and walked around to continue through the maze of hallways.

Bel followed us and was close on my heals.

"Will you leave, already?" I asked him out of frustration and irritation.

"No. The prince does what he wants," He said with such confidence.

"Neh- Mammon, can you create an illusion where his mouth disappears?"

"It wouldn't work," Mammon denied my request.

"Why's that?"

"Because he would already know that it's an illusion since we just claimed it is."

Son of a bitch..."

* * *

A couple more hours past and I resulted in going back to the unusually large living room. I laid back down on the couch to rest, but that didn't last long.

Squalo came in and started rambling on about tonight's battle. I was getting annoyed again...

"That stupid prince better win or I'll skewer that kid!" Squalo rambled.

"Heh. I hope he loses," Levi said.

Squalo started to argue with Levi.

"Levi, if you don't shut the hell up, I'll slice you to shreds!" Squalo yelled as he held up his sword.

"Yo! Swallow! I swear, if YOU don't shut the hell up, I'm going to cut off your tongue with your own sword and reattach it to your forehead!" I threatened him.

They looked at me as if I were crazy. I wouldn't blame them, because that just sounded weird...

"What the hell!?"

"You heard me!" I tried to cover up my weird threat with a comeback.

"This girl..." Mammon jumped into the conversation, "Comes up with the weirdest and goriest threats..."

"That, she does," Bel smiled, "Ushishi~ How admirable."

"Uh... Thanks...?"

"So who are you up against, Bel?" Mammon asked him.

"Don't know.. But I'll be sure to kill him well, Ushishi~" He said as he held up a dozen knives in his hand.

I glared at him. My stare was so cold, it dropped the temperature about twenty degrees.

"VVVOOIIII! Why did it suddenly get cold in here?" Squalo asked.

Everyone looked at me and they saw that I wasn't happy.

"Someone's not happy, ushishi~" Bel leaned down to my level to look at my eyes.

"Gee.. I wonder why...?" I asked sarcastically.

"I thought you said that you had no relations with them?" Mammon asked me.

"That may be so, but that doesn't mean that I would feel comfortable with you killing them. I wouldn't like it at all, to be honest. Actually, I will destroy all of you if any of you kill them. Be sure to stay on guard for my arrival," I smiled with malice oozing out of every word I said as I walked out of the room.

"Jeez... She's scary... Did any of you notice that the room temperature in here dropped when she got upset?" Levi said.

"Wow. That might've been that smartest observation you've ever had, octopus head," Bel smiled.

"Heheh. How true that is," Squalo agreed.

"What!?" Levi protested.

"...Hmm..." Mammon was deep in thought.

I walked out onto the balcony and gazed upon the scenery presented before me. I wasn't happy about the conversation earlier. I couldn't believe that they were just fine with killing us like rats. It made me so peeved.

"Vvvooiii! If you're going to break something, break Levi."

"What!?" I could hear Levi in the background.

I looked back and saw Squalo come out onto the balcony. Then, I looked down and saw that I was gripping the stone railing too tight and firm. I was chipping and cracking it to the point where I could grab chunks of it off.

"Un.. Sorry..." I actually apologized and looked off into the distance.

"Cheh! Wow, you're actually apologizing? What're you, sick or something?" Squalo was surprised but made a joke out of it.

"You're the next in command, right?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Hmm..? What brought that on?" He looked at me suspicious.

"Answer me; you are next in command, are you not?" I looked at him dead in the eye.

"Yes.. What of it?" He was still suspicious of me.

"What are you and that damned boss of your's planning?" I demanded to know, "I will not be part of any killings, do you hear me? I rebel against you and your team of incompetent idiots because I know what you're doing is wrong and I know that you won't win. Do you know why you won't win?"

Squalo took on a serious demeanor and leaned down to be eye level with me.

"We won't lose. We are the Varia; we can't lose. And I am not inclined to speak about anything that has to do with our plans. I don't know what he wants with you, but when he's done with you, you're mine to kill. You'll be the first on the list."

"THAT is why YOU, personally, and your team, will lose," I said sternly and walk back inside, "Oh, and I'm sorry, I can't be on your list, because I'm already a target for someone else to bite to death."

As I walked inside, I could feel everyone's gaze on me. It annoyed me, but I wasn't going to snap. I could feel someone following me out into the hallway, as well...

"I take it it didn't go so well with Squalo?"

"What do you want, Bel?" I asked him, seething with anger annoyance.

"Nothing, really. Just trying to figure out why the Boss doesn't want you harmed and what sort of power you have..." I could feel him searching over me as he talked.

I stopped in my tracks.

"What are you doing?" I gave him a funny look.

Suddenly, he grabbed my right hand and pulled it close to his face for him to observe. I tried to break free, but he twirled me around so that I have his back to him. He kicked the back of my knee, causing me to fall to the ground. He still had my right hand in his grasp as he pushed his weight on me. Bel locked his other arm around my front so that I couldn't move my arms and his weight being pushed on me made it so that I couldn't move my legs or lower body. He was trying to pin me. This wouldn't have happened if I would've kept my guard up.

Bel took my right hand and looked at it. He saw the Ring of Blizzard.

"What is this? It looks like a Vongola Ring... But, I've never seen or heard about this one before...?" He asked me as he kept his weight on me.

"If you don't know what it is, then there is no point in you worrying over it. You've seen it, but you don't understand it. What difference does it make if I tell you what it is when you wouldn't understand it at all. Besides, it would take a long while to explain everything. That is, if I could," I denied explaining what the ring was and he got upset.

"I am a prince, and you're the peasant, so you must follow my orders; What is this ring?" Bel demanded to know.

"I've told you... Even if I tell you, you wouldn't understand. That's why I said before: ask Xanxus. If he wanted you to know, he would've told you by now, wouldn't he?" I tried to convince him to drop it.

Belphegor gave me a skeptical look, but he slowly released me and stood up. I remained there on the ground and looked up at him. His expression showed signs of displeasure, but then he smiled his sadistic grin.

"You're a pain, you know that? Ushishishi~ but you should know that the prince always gets what he wants in the end. I will find out who you are sooner or later."

"That may be so... However, you may not like what you find..." I gave him a sullen expression and looked down at my ring.

"Hmm...?"

"Hey, you know, since you're the one who knocked me down, you should help me back up so we'll call it even?" I smiled.

"Ushishi~ I'm a prince, I don't help peasants... However... Since you've shown to have interesting fighting skills, I'll assist this once. Besides, I need you in your best condition, if I were to kill you fairly," He reached down for me and helped me up.

So, that's three people that want to kill me now.

"Well, I'm going to go ask Mammon about the ring, bye-bi," He smiled his huge, creepy smile and walked off.

I thought about what would happen if he and the rest of them found out about my identity. But, then again, I didn't really care if they knew. I'm already here with them, now, so what's the point in hiding when Xanxus already knows.

I started thinking about how Bel was being such an ass... He may be a real royal pain, but at least he has his morals... Well.. Some morals. I didn't know him long, but I know that one: he is an obnoxious prince with a stupid laugh, two: he enjoys the pain of other's, and three: He's smart and has few morals. In a way, it seems that with our continuous banter, it's bringing us closer in a way of knowing one another... I guess. He may be a freaking jerk, but you get used to it... I wonder if he's trying to establish some sort of friendship with me...?

"Tch! Ass hole."

[END]

* * *

I know it's a weird ending, but it was to explain that she has an act for empathy. Meaning that it comes naturally to her. So, whenever she gets to know someone, she would put herself in their shoes. So right now, she's wondering about what it's like in the mind's of the Varia, however she still hates Xanxus... And of course Levi. Everyone hates the Chupacabra XD Keep in mind, that she will stay on Tsuna's side no matter what for these ring battles.

And yes, the last quote, was her talking.

Tell me what you think in a review and let me know your favorite part and (or) quote.

Until next time, I will see you in the next update.

POOF!


	10. Losing

Alright, throw on your party hats and make some balloons, because I just hit my tenth chapter! Wwwwhhhhooooooaaaaahhhhh! Haha! Because I finally reached number ten, I'm going to write a special chapter next time that will NOT be part of the main storyline, it's just an extra. I hope you'll enjoy it.

In the last chapter, Alice did something that confused everyone. What she did accounts for one of her abilities. If you can figure out what it is and why it's that, then I will take requests for what you would like to happen in an extra chapter. It can be anything, however the characters must stay in character. I know that one person has already figured it out, so they're at the top of the list. If there are too many people that guess right, I will read all of your ideas and then choose which one I think is best, or I might do it at random.

Anyway, here is Chapter 10. Enjoy!

I do not own any of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. All rights go to Akira Amano, except for characters and things I have created.

* * *

Time was getting closer and closer to starting tonight's battle. I know who the Varia Storm Guardian is, and I know who the Vongola Storm Guardian is. Belphegor and Gokudera. Knowing how each of them are, this battle may be nerve wrecking. I don't wish for Belphegor or Gokudera to die, I don't want any of them to die. But, I do hope that Gokudera succeeds...

"VVVVOOOOOIIIII! It's almost time for the next battle!" Squalo shouted with excitement.

"No shit, Captain Obvious," I said irritated.

"Shut up, brat!" He yelled at me.

"What? I'm not a 'stupid brat' anymore? Are you warming up to me, Swallow?" I asked him with a sarcastic smile and tone.

"VVVOOOOIIIIII-"

*_CRASH_*

"Shut up, trash," Xanxus had thrown a glass of taquilla at Squalo's head.

"What the hell...!?" Squallo protested in rage.

"..." Xanxus didn't say anything. He just went back to lounging on his throne.

I looked at him and narrowed my eyes. I really wanted to punch the crap out of this bastard. But, I just sighed and sat down on the couch.

Not much longer after, Belphegor and Mammon came into the room. Bel smiled at me, but I just glared at him. He was with Mammon... So, I wasn't too sure if he really tolled Mammon about my ring or not. I looked away from them and gazed out the window.

Suddenly, someone plopped down on the couch next to me. I didn't look at the person, but I could tell it was Bel.

"Ushishi~ so, peasant, are you excited for tonight's battle?" Bel asked with a smile on his face, eager to hear what I have to say.

"Actually, I am excited..." I smiled evilly.

"Eeehh..?" He looked at me odd, obviously expecting a different answer, "Why is that?"

"Because... I'll get to see the one and only prince get the crap beaten out of him," I knew Gokudera wasn't going to damage him THAT much, but I wanted Bel to be flustered so that he'll be thrown off his game.

"Oh, really? Ushishishi~ well, you should know that I am going to win, because I am a prince," He boasted.

"Yes, yes you are a prince," I said.

"So, the peasant finally believes-"

"That you're a fallen prince; yes," I finished his sentence for him and smiled. He was not happy at all.

"Heh heh heh. That's funny," Levi laughed.

"Shut up, Chupacabra, nobody asked you," I snapped at him.

"What!? You can't tell me what to do, you stupid brat!" He countered.

"Isn't that Squalo's little pet name for me? Why do you have to steal everyone's catch phrases, Chupacabra?" I asked him innocently.

"Stop calling me a Chupacabra!" Levi was losing his temper.

"Oh, that's right, I'm sorry... That's an offense to Chupacabras. Sorry to mistake you for one, Chewbaca," I smiled menacingly at him.

"I am not Chewbaca!" He shouted.

"That's not what your mother says..." I said in a hushed tone.

"Ushishishishi~ ouch," It seems that Bel heard me. I couldn't help but laugh with him, since it was kinda funny.

"Hmpf!" Levi folded his arms and looked away.

"So, Alice, are you planning on going to the battle?" Mammon asked me.

"Huh?" I didn't hear him because I was laughing too much.

"Are you going to tonight's battle?" He repeated himself.

"... I'm not sure... I need to find someone, first..." I said distantly.

"'Someone'?" He questioned my words.

"It's none of your business..." I tried to cover it up.

"I see.." I could feel Mammon eyeing me. It creeped me out and confused me. What was that little mind of his thinking...?

* * *

An hour past and it was time to leave to go to the school for the Battle of Storm. All of us, except Xanxus, headed out towards the school. When we got there, we headed up to the third floor where the pink-haired twins were awaiting for our arrival.

We stood there for a while, waiting for Tsuna and the others to show up. It was ten minutes to eleven before they decided to make an appearance. But, it seemed that Gokudera was not with them... Where was he? I could hear all of them as they walked up.

"Looks like it's indoors today," Tsuna stated the obvious like the Chewba-cabra.

"But Gokudera-dono is..." Basil didn't finish his thought.

"What's that Octopus Head doing..." Ryohei thought outloud.

"Don't worry, he'll defiantly come," Yamamoto tried to reassure them.

"Why run away?" Bel said, "You'll be killed sooner or later, anyway."

"Shut the hell up, Bel," I said with annoyance.

"Ah! Look! It's Nera-dono!" Basil pointed at me, prompting me to look away in irritation.

"Yo, Alice!" Yamamoto waved.

"She doesn't seem too happy..." Again, Tsuna stated the obvious. Good job Mr. Observant...

"I wouldn't blame her," Reborn said, "After all, she is being forced to stay with a group of people that are trying to kill her and us. But, it seems she's managing."

"Nera-san is so strong... And so scary..." Tsuna sent chills down his own spine, "How does she handle being with a group as scary as them...?"

"Why don't you go ask her yourself, Dame~ Tsuna?" Reborn smiled.

Before they could continue the conversation, one of the pink twins interrupted.

"Once that clock strikes eleven, Gokudera Hayato will be disqualified," She explained, "Belphegor will win by default."

Everyone became tense as the clock struck down. Just as it was about to strike eleven, the clock spontaneously blew up.

"Sorry for making you wait, Juudaime! Gokudera Hayato is here."

Gokudera walked in wearing a lot of bandages and bombs strapped around his waist and thighs. I smirked at the fact that he actually made it.

"Gokudera-kun!"

"Octopus head!"

"Idiot..." I smiled.

"Since you have arrived within the designated time, you will be permitted to participate in the match," The pinks explained.

While Gokudera and and the others were chatting away, Belphegor was becoming rather amused at the site.

"What are you thinking, Bel?" I asked him cautiously.

"I am thinking that I'm going to have a lot of fun slicing my opponent up," He mused.

The twins explained that the battlefield was the entire third floor of the school building. This includes classrooms, corridors and buildings connected to this one. Suddenly, a gush of strong winds blew through one of the rooms and emptied out furniture through the walls and out the windows. Hibari is not going to be happy about this...

Furthermore, the winds were created by devices called "Huricane Turbines." The twins also announced that this round had a time limit of fifteen minutes. If the round exceeds the designated time, the turbines will blow up, destroying the whole third floor.

"Are their any injuries?"

Suddenly, some perverted guy in a doctor's outfit came in and tried to inappropriately touch the twins. They weren't too happy about it, and both of them elbowed him in the face.

"Very good, very good. That flexibility is a sign of good health," He said.

"Dr. Shamal!" Tsuna announced his name.

"... What's with the perverted doctor...?" I asked Squalo, but he didn't pay attention to me. None of them seemed to be paying attention to me.

Then suddenly, Mammon answered my question, "Trident Shamal... According to rumor, he is the man that was scouted by the Varia a while ago."

"... Thought I might have a look at your match, now that I'm here. In other words, I'm on this side! Nice to meet you folks in the funeral clothes," He greeted us, "Though, I must say I'm surprised to see the little lady over there on their side."

"I'm not on their side. I absolutely despise them. They're a bunch of annoying pricks that don't understand the meaning of silence. Heh, no wonder Xanxus never smiles, he has to put up with these dimwits," I smirked.

"Eh? Is that so? Then why are you standing over there? You should come over on this side. After all, I can protect you," He had lust in his eyes which caused me to stay on this side even more.

"You know, Shamal, I wouldn't mess with her if I were you..." Gokudera said.

"But, she's adorable and cute."

I raised an eyebrow.

"No- Shamal, you don't get it. There are things that she can do that you wouldn't think she was capable of doing," Gokudera tried to warn him.

The Varia all looked at me.

"Whoa, Hayato. I didn't know you were kinky like that," Shammal teased.

"I'm serious!"

As the two continued bickering with one another, I sighed and prayed for the battle to end soon.

"Humm, Shamal is with them," Mammon said.

"Dino, Colonello and now Shamal... Why is that kind of talent all lined up on their side... Just what is going on-...? Can it be that it's that Chibi's doing again...?" Squalo was frustrated.

* * *

Not too long after, the fight began. We were forced to head behind this area that contained monitors around the room.

As we headed out, I turned back to Gokudera.

"Oi! Gokudera! Do me a favor and kill that bastard, Belphegor, for me, and then revive him so that I could kill him again!" I smiled.

Gokudera and Belphegor turned toward me.

"Cheh! I'll try," Gokudera laughed.

"Ushishi~ 'Seems that the peasant is still choosing the wrong side," Bel smiled maliciously.

"Don't insult her like that. She's not even close to be a peasant," Gokudera snapped.

"I don't take orders from anyone, because I'm a prince," He smiled.

"Tch. Freaky bastard."

We stood behind a wall of laser beams that prevented us from crossing into the battlefield.

Gokudera started first and threw bombs at Bel. When the smoke cleared, Gokudera was surrounded by knives. He threw more bombs than before at him, but all Bel did was look at them and take a step back. A gush of wind slammed the dynamite out through the window, then exploding them. More gushes of wind hit where Gokudera was, causing him to duck out of the way.

There was a flick of Bel's hand and a set of knife were heading in Gokudera's direction. He stepped backwards and crashed through a classroom window.

Bel came into the room and set a knife in the air. It was blown in the direction of Gokudera and nearly grazed his cheek.

Bel seemed to be talking to him about the duty of the Storm Guardian, while Gokudera stood still. Suddenly, dozens of knives came down on him, prompting him to jump out of the way. He was about to throw bombs, but knives kept coming his way, so he had to constantly keep moving. He wasn't allowed a chance to attack.

I didn't pay attention to what anyone said, I just watched the fight. Surprisingly enough, I was actually getting really bored and drowned out the noise. I walked away from the monitors and looked out the window.

_'I wonder if Hibari and Dino are doing alright. I haven't seen them in a while. Heh, I hope Hibari is getting the crap beaten out of him! But, that is unlikely considering Dino is actually a little easy to take down. Well..._ I looked at my hands that still had the gloves on... _For me anyway.' _

I was getting so bored, that I actually started to fall asleep. Before I completely drifted off to sleep, I caught myself and looked back at the monitors.

Bel had bombs flying toward him that seemed to change directions on their own. He couldn't escape them, so he let them hit him. A huge explosion rang all throughout the school. But when the smoke and ash cleared, Bel was fine. All he had was some blood dripping down the side of his face. However, he seemed... Hysterical.

"Once Bel sees his own royal blood, it begins..." Mammon informed us, "Prince the Ripper's true skills."

Gokudera threw more bombs, however Bel dodged them and cut the fuses with his knives. He charged for Gokudera.

"Finally, he's beginning to get serious," Levi said.

"Bel's true genius only comes into play once he loses his temper," Mammon explained.

"Oh? So he gets mad if a little bit of his blood spills? How pathetic..." I watched Belphegor through the monitors._  
_

I looked away from the monitors for a few seconds and then looked back. I saw Gokudera limping away and Bel was getting up from the floor and swinging his arms around in the air like one of those wacky wavy inflatable arm flailing tube-men.

I took out my cellphone and started recording it.

"VVVOOOIIII! What the hell are you doing, brat!?" Squalo asked me with his intensely loud voice of his.

"Recording. This is just too funny to ignore," I smirked.

"What, that your friend is getting killed?"

"No, that Bel looks like a frickin' retard," I tried hard not to laugh at Bel, "He's flailing his arms around like an idiot, haha!"

Gokudera lead Belphegor into the library. It was a dead end. Gokudera was running all over the place trying to escape Bel's knives, but then he suddenly stopped moving. It turned out that he was surrounded by wires.

Bel stood in front of him claiming victory. Then, the whole library was shrouded in smoke from explosions. The wires went slack, and he threw his bombs at Bel. Bel fell to the floor unconscious. Gokudera went over to collect the other half of the ring, letting his guard down.

Bel got up and took a hold of Gokudera's ring, toppling him over. Gokudera punched him in the face, but he didn't let go. The two of them rolled on the floor into a bookcase, each of them trying to get the ring.

Then the turbines started blowing up.

"Gokudera, get out of there, now!" I shouted.

"Hayato, hand over the ring to the enemy and get back here, now!" Shamal ordered.

"No! If I lose, then we'll be at a huge disadvantage!" Gokudera pushed at Bel's face.

Everyone was yelling at him to drop it and leave, but he wouldn't listen.

I drowned out all the noise and focused on Gokudera.

"Just hand over the f$&king ring!" I shouted.

"I can't do that!"

"IF YOU DON'T, THEN YOU'LL DIE ALONG WITH THE RING! IT WON'T COME INTO OUR POSSESSION!" I retorted, "IF YOU STAY, THEN... You're basically dead to us already..."

"Stop messing around, Gokudera! Have you thought about what youre fighting for!?" Tsuna shouted.

This seemed to snap him back into reality.

Tsuna started rambling on and I was getting pissed that he wasn't listening... I clutched at my head out of frustration.

Then, the turbines in the library went off, causing a huge explosion.

"GOKUDERA!"

I dropped to floor and held my head again. I screamed in frustration. I was starting to lose myself. I couldn't let that happen, though, not here. Not now. I ran my hands through my hair and punched the floor, creating a decent sized crator in the ground, trying to keep a hold of myself. My mind was driving me insane. I looked down at my ring and caught a glimpse of a black, inky substance swirling around it, momentarily.

"Someone, restrain her, now!" I could hear Reborn shout in urgency.

"Ah! Nera-dono!" Basil exclaimed.

"Nera-san..." Tsuna looked at me.

Instantly, I felt strong arms wrap around me and restrain my movements.

"What the hell is happening!?" Squalo, whom of which was the one securing me, asked Reborn.

"It's beginning..." Reborn said with horror aroused in his words.

"What's beginning?" Ryohei asked him.

"The ring's full acceptance..."

Everyone stared at me in shock and fear.

"Look! The monitors!" Shamal exclaimed.

"Nah- it's.. It's Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna was ecstatic

The laser beams went off and Tsuna and the others ran to Gokudera to assist him.

"Calm down, you stupid brat!" Squalo shouted and he placed a hand over my nose and mouth to keep me from breathing until I calmed down from loss of oxygen.

When I was more calm, he set me down and I fell to the floor. I looked up and saw that Gokudera was alive. Thank goodness for that. But, then I wondered about Belphegor. I didn't really like him, but I was concerned for his wellbeing. He shouldn't have to die. No one should... No one should have to risk their lives for something like this.

Out of curiosity, I got up and headed over to the library. When I got there, I saw him in a horrid condition. He was lying either dead or unconscious on the floor. I ran up to him and checked his pulse. I checked his wrist and his neck. I couldn't get anything. I hesitantly placed my hand on his chest where is heart would be. I couldn't get anything from that, either. Reluctantly, I rested the side of my head on his chest to see if I could hear a heartbeat.

_*THUMP... THUMP_*

He was alive. Just barely. I looked at him and laughed. I took out my cellphone and played the video of him waving his arms around.

"So going on the Internet," I laughed again.

Then, the giant robot came in and picked Bel up and looked at me.

"... 'Sup..." I said, not knowing what to say or do.

It turned and flew out the doorway. I slowly got up and looked around the library. I walked out and headed over to a broken window. I could feel the cool breeze grazing my face. It felt nice. I looked down at my ring and lost my smile. What was happening to me...? Why do I lose myself so often, now...? What is this ring's power...?

Out of frustration and infuriation, I slammed my right fist down on the windowsill, creating a huge dent.

When my mind and anger were clear, I decided to head back to the rest of the group. As I walked down the hallway, I heard familiar voices. One of them standing out over the others'.

"Unlawfully breaking into the school and vandalizing the premises. By joint relation, all of you here will be bitten to death."

My eyes widened. I know that voice. I smiled evilly to myself.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Wha- we're in trouble, too?" Gokudera couldn't believe it.

"It seems he's one of their Guardians," Mammon deduced.

"What does it matter? In the end, he's just another brat," Squalo smirked.

I walked up to the group and leaned up against the wall.

"Hey..." I smiled maliciously," ... Long time, no see... Hibari..."

[END]

* * *

Yyyaaayyyy! Hibari is back! This should get interesting.

By the way I don't own Chewbaca from Star Wars, all credit goes to George Lucas. And there was a Family Guy reference in there. The 'wacky wavy inflatable arm flailing tube-men' line belongs to the creators of Family Guy.

Let me know what you think in a review and tell me your favorite part and (or) quote.

Until next time, I will see you in the next update.

POOF!


	11. Confliction

Since I haven't gotten any ideas for an extra chapter, I'm going to postpone the extra chapter to a different time. So in other words, I'm continuing the story from where I left off.

**I am not posting any chapters tomorrow because I am gng with my friends to the lake to celebrate the 4th of July. Sorry everyone. :'(**

So anyway, here is chapter eleven. Enjoy!

I do not own any of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. All rights go to Akira Amano, except for the things and characters I have created.

* * *

"You," Hibari raised his tonfas.

I was leaning against the wall with my arms crossed with a smug look on my face.

"So, you've returned early, huh? What, Dino isn't fun to beat up anymore?" I teased him.

"Since you're here with them, I will bite you to death, as well," He started walking toward me.

"Really now? I don't think you'll have the chance to," I smiled at him.

"And what makes you think that?" He continued to walk toward me.

"Because, you have an angry Chupacabra over there that's about to charge you," I pointed at Levi.

"Hn?" Hibari turned his head in the direction I gestured.

"So, you're the one... Who brought down all my subordinates," Levi didn't seem too ecstatic about Hibari's actions.

"Well, they are pretty easy to take out, you know," I smiled at Levi, getting him even more wound up and flustered.

"You are one of the ring holders alied with Sawada Tsunayoshi's group?" One of the Cervello pinks asked Hibari, "If so, then this kind of behavior is..."

"Out of my way, Cervello!" Levi charged Hibari and pulled out his parabolas, "This bastard is just a common trespasser!"

"Stupid Chupacabra... Don't you ever think ahead- ... Nevermind," I taunted.

Hibari gave a side glance at Levi and sidestepped. Levi passed by him and was tripped by Hibari's foot, falling flat on his stupid face.

He raised his tonfas, "Then I'll start with you..

"Idiots..." I smirked.

"That idiot. As soon as he appears, he starts making a mess," Gokudera said as he sat on the floor being propped up by the wall.

"But he's strong after all," Tsuna was in awe of his abilities, "He sidestepped the Varia's attack so easily."

"Well, when that idiot attacks," I pointed at Levi who was still sitting on the ground, "It's pretty damn easy to dodge."

"He's so strong, though...!" Basil said in astonishment, "Just who is he?"

"That's our Cloud Guardian, Nami~ Chuu's Head Prefect of the Disciplinary Committee, Hibari Kyoya," Reborn announced his identity.

"He's also known as a pain in the ass..." I made a side-comment.

Hibari looked at me and I smiled at him.

"So, if he's the Cloud, that means he's Gola Mosca's opponent," Mammon said with such a monotonous voice as he gestured to the gigantic robot.

"What do you think, Mammon?" Squalo asked him with a malicious smile that seemed built for inducing malcontent and suffering.

"Levi is indeed one of the Varia, although he is both slow-witted and easy to break down," He said.

"Ha! That's not all he is..." I laughed.

"Putting that aside, however," Mammon continued, "His physical skills are quite strong."

"Why you-...!" Levi protested.

Suddenly, Squalo decided to have some fun and get in on the action.

"VVOOIIIIII! So how many times should I slash you open!?" He shouted in eager to kill him.

"Swallow... Seriously, can't you come up with better phrases than that? They're so cliche, it makes you seem worse than that Cluster F&$k of idiocy over there," I pointed at Levi, "And that's saying something."

"WHAT!?" Levi exclaimed.

"Ouch..." Gokudera said.

"She's so brutal..." Tsuna was scared of me... As usual.

"Now I see why you say you have a great fear of her, Sawada-Dono..." Basil realized.

"That's our Alice-chan!" Yamamoto smiled.

I smiled at the fact that I made a lasting impression on them.

"Hnn. So, are you next?" Hibari looked at Squalo and smiled. He wanted to fight him to vent out his rage.

"Please stop this. If Guardians enter into unregulated brawls outside the official scramble battle, they will be disqualified," One of the Cervello said.

"What!?" Ryohei, along with everyone else, tensed up.

"Ma~ Ma~ calm down, Hibari. I know you're angry, but-" Yamamoto tried to calm him down.

"You're in my way," Hibari swung his tonfa at Yamamoto, "Don't stand in front of me."

Yamamoto ducked around him and grabbed the end of his tonfa and halted his attack.

"That long-haired is my opponent. Please be patient a little while longer," Yamamoto smiled warily.

"Nice..." I was impressed by how greatly he has improved in his skills in fighting. Though, Hibari didn't seem to happy, and neither did Squalo.

"What's wrong Squalo? Are you thinking about what you should really do with your life and how badly it sucks?" I taunted him.

"..." He didn't answer. He must be thinking about how Yamamoto became so skilled in such a short amount of time.

"If you're going to stand in my way, I don't care who you are, I'll bite you to death," Hibari was officially pissed. He raised his tonfas, which now had spikes covering the entire rod. I think now would be a good time to step in.

"Oh crap! I made him mad...!" Yamamoto was uneasy now.

"HHIIIIII! Hibari-san! Please, wait a moment!" Tsuna pleaded.

I walked up to Hibari and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You know, Hibari, this kind of attitude of your's is a closer step leading to your downfall," I smirked.

"Out of my way," He said and swung at me.

I lost my smile and caught the tonfa with my bare left hand, (unfortunately, I took my gloves off earlier and put them in my pockets). Thick, red blood and the strong scent of iron emerged from the palm of my hand. The crimson red drained down my arm and formed droplets on the ground. I was not smiling; I was pissed.

Hibari looked at my hand and then at me. He seemed confused as to why I would injure myself so carelessly instead of ducking out of the way.

"Nera!" Ryohei called out.

"Baka~ Onna, what the hell is wrong with you!?" Gokudera was shocked at my actions.

"Humm, she gave up her hand to protect her life instead of ducking... How bold. No, more like reckless," Mammon stated.

"Aa~ Bel was right: She's either really stupid, or she's got guts..." Squalo was a little impressed that I could stand the pain surging throughout my hand, "But, you have to admit, she's pretty strong to not even flinch."

"Mm.. She must be experiencing much pain right now," Mammon agreed.

I could hear everyone's comments, but I didn't pay any attention to them. Hibari, too, was unhappy about my act.

"You just won't die, will you?" He asked.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not like other people. I don't let other people dictate my death. That's my decision. Who are you to tell me otherwise?" I laughed evilly, my dark side seemed to be returning "I'm here to stay whether you like it or not."

Hibari narrowed his eyes and swung at me with his other tonfa. I hid my eyes behind my fringe and smiled. As his tonfa came toward my head, prompting me to duck, out of his own momentum, he swung himself around. I was still holding onto his tonfa and swerved my body around behind him like how Yamamoto did, so now his back was facing me and his right arm was pitted against his back. I hooked my right arm around his neck. He couldn't move.

"My life belongs to no one," I cooed.

A few seconds after I spoke, Hibari swiped his foot behind my right leg, causing me to lose my balance a little and loosen my grip by a fraction. He took this opportunity to attack. He swung the tonfa I had in my grasp around him. The spikes were dug so far in my hand, it hooked around the skin, so I was not going to release it that easily... This resulted in me being pulled along with it. The spikes tore through my hand even more, so I was dripping blood profusely. He had us back to where we started. Except, this time, he pulled me close to him to where I was just inches away from his face. What I didn't notice was the spiky tonfa at my throat. It turns out that while I occupied myself with going into a daze, staring into his steel eyes out of being taken by surprise, he had his left arm touching the back of my neck, and his tonfa caressing the front of it. The spikes touching me. If he pressed down further, he would puncture several holes in my neck. Most likely inflicting death.

I stood there, unable to move. I guess it was my turn to be pinned.

"Please stop, now, or we will result in disqualifying you," The Cervello said.

Hibari didn't move and neither did I.

"Ciaossu, Hibari," Reborn walked up to us.

"The baby? Sorry, but I'm bust at the moment," Hibari didn't take his eyes off mine.

"Although it's fine if you let loose here," Reborn said, "You might lose an even greater chance to enjoy yourself."

"!... A greater chance...?" This seemed to get his attention.

"It's not immediately possible, but if you bear with it now and participate in the scramble battle for the rings, you might be able to fight Rokudo Mukuro again in the near-future," Reborn tried to persuade him.

"Hnn really," He smiled in deep thought, "... All of the damages to the school must be repaired."

"Yes, we will be responsible for that," One of the pinks assured.

"Is that so... Then, I've changed my mind," Hibari gazed into my eyes and slowly released me and walked off, "See you."

I stayed in the same spot and didn't move nor blink.

"Hibari-san he... Stopped fighting," Tsuna said in awe.

"From this alone, you can see the depth of the humiliation Hibari feels he suffered at Mukuro's hands," Reborn explained.

I finally brought myself back to reality, "Who's Mukuro?"

"You'll meet him eventually, don't worry."

"Hey, Reborn, is that promise you made really all right!?" Tsuna asked.

"Who knows."

"Who knows!?"

"VVVOOOOIIIIIIIII! Katana brat! Where did you learn to move like that!?" Squalo smirked, "I like it! And now this way your chances of winning have gone from zero percent to still being zero percent. The coming day will be your last. All you have to do is wash your head and wait!"

Squalo turned to me as he headed for the window, "Oi, girl! Let's go!"

I went into a daze for a bit until I heard a rather familiar voice.

"Yo."

I turned around and saw Dino and Romario.

"Dino-san!" Tsuna was shocked to see him.

"Looks like we just missed the Varia. You haven't seen Kyoya, have you?" He asked.

My surprised expression altered into a cold glare directed at Dino that was so icy and menacing, the temperature in the room decreased dramatically.

"He just came but..."

"Wha-!? When did-"

"Don't worry, he didn't cause too much trouble," Reborn reassured.

"I... I see... So he went back that quickly..."

"Went back... Where was he all this time?" Tsuna asked.

"Eh... Well. I guess you could call it a training journey."

"Training journey..."

"Aa~ he's a guy who doesn't listen to anyone. Even if you pin him down by force, he won't admit defeat. That's why I was so nervous when I heard that the school would be the arena for the scramble battle for the rings. That Kyoya, I knew he'd go berserk if he saw the school building being damaged. So, to prepare for any kind of battle simulation, the training grounds were moved away from the school. Alice-chan, here, experienced part of that," He smiled at me, "Nah~ what's wrong Alice-chan...?"

I was so furious. I thought that Dino was supposed to be my mentor, but he wasn't. He lied to me and aloud me to be taken by the Varia.

"Um.. Did anyone notice that it got cold in here...?" Tsuna said nervously.

"Yeah, but it's probably from the window letting the air in," Yamamoto said.

"I guess..."

"Hmm? Alice-chan...?" Dino was concerned.

I walked up to Dino at a rather fast pace.

"Alice...?"

I gripped his shirt in my hands and looked him in the eyes.

"Nya-!"

"You... You... LIAR!" I screamed, "WHY!?"

"Nera-san!"

"Alice!"

"Guys... It's fine... She needs to vent out her frustration..." Dino reassured them.

"Dino-san..."

"... YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MY MENTOR, MY TRAINER! YOU SAID YOU WERE! I THOUGHT I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR RESPONSIBILITY, THAT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TAKE CARE OF ME, THAT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HELP ME LET ALONE ACTUALLY TRAIN ME! NOW I HEAR FROM REBORN THAT THAT WAS ALL A LIE!? WHAT THE HELL!? NOW I'M STUCK WITH THE F&$KING VARIA OF ALL PEOPLE! AND I HAVE THAT DOUCHE OF AN ASS HOLE, XANXUS, CONSTANTLY WATCHING OVER ME AND ACTING LIKE I'M HIS PERSONAL... TOY! ... How could you allow this to happen...? Why...?" I hung my head down, trying hard to hold back the instabilty inside me. Trying to not let the overwhelming power corrupt my mind. I wasn't only fighting myself; I was fighting others as well, and I didn't like it. Tears started forming in my eyes. I couldn't hold back. I rested my head against Dino's chest and let the tears flow, constantly shouting 'Why?' to no one in paticular. My mind felt it was collapsing in on itself. I didn't know what to do, and for the first time in my life, I actually felt... Scared. I was scared of not only myself, but of what I might do and what other's might do to use me to their advantage. I hated it; Absolutely loathed it.

I could feel everyone's shocked gaze fall upon me. I was never the emotional one. I was the odd, menacing, ruthless and cold girl that didn't care to socialize with many people. No one knew how to react, so they all kept quiet.

Dino looked at me with sullen eyes.

"I understand... That you are upset and I'm sorry, Alice..." I could feel his arms wrap around me, "But... I didn't think that what Xanxus did would happen, so I wasn't worried at the time. And what Reborn said about me not being your trainer is only partially true. I'm not entirely YOUR trainer, I'm supposed to be Kyoya's... But, because the two of you are so much alike, I would be the only person fit enough to train you, as well... I'm sorry."

"... Reborn said that you were only there to get me a weapon and that was it... What about that, huh...?" I looked at him in the eyes.

"That was how it was at first... But, when I saw that Hibari was more intrigued in fighting whenever you were there, I had to take you in as an apprentice of sorts. That way, Hibari wouldn't get bored and run off. But, when you stopped showing up, he got bored, and came back to the school... It was necessary to have you there," Dino explained.

"What...? You.. Used me..? You... YOU USED ME!?" I shoved Dino away, "JUST TO BENEFIT THAT F&$KING COCKY, ARROGANT, CONCEITED, ASS HOLE OF A DELINQUENT!?"

"I.. Um..." Dino knew he explained it wrong, but it's too late now.

"How could you...!?" I turned my attention to Reborn and the others, "And what about you guys!? Were you all using me, too!?"

"N-Nera-san!"

"Aahh..."

"Alice..."

"Oi, Alice-chan!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! I HATE IT! JUST STOP!"

"Ma~ ma~ lets just take a breather and calm down," Yamamoto put his hands on my shoulders and nervously smiled.

I snapped his hands away, "NO, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I backed away from everyone and gripped my head, "NNNRRRAAGGHHH! I HATE YOU! I HATE ALL OF YOU!"

I turned and ran for the exit, tears streaming down my face.

"Oi, Alice!"

"Nera-san!"

"Hey, Nera!"

"Baka~ Onna, get back here!"

I could hear them all start to chase after me.

"Wait," Everyone stopped at the sound of Reborn's voice, "Let her go..."

"But... We can't just let her go like that... Especially with whatever ... condition she has..." Tsuna protested.

"She's very confused and at war with herself right now, so she needs to sort things out on her own," Reborn said.

"But..." Tsuna and the others watched me as I ran down the hallway away from them.

* * *

When I finally got outside, I saw Hibari walking off the school grounds. As I got closer to him, he stopped walking and turned halfway to face me. However, I did not stop running. My fringe covered my eyes, and a tear droplet flew off my face as I ran passed him. I knew Hibrai saw it because I saw his eyes narrow and I could feel him staring at me as I continued my run.

I ran in the direction where the Varia was staying. When I finally got there, I went into the large living room and went out to the balcony. I ran my fingers through my hair and slammed my fists on the stone railing, causing it to crack by the pressure and force I applied.

I looked at my right fist and analyzed the ring on my finger. It was Vongola. Tsuna and the others are Vongola. Through all this rage and confusion that built up inside me, I believed that didn't want to be part of the Vongola anymore. I didn't want to be with anyone that would use me.

I traced the ring on my hand with my fingers and then grabbed it fiercely and tried to rip it off. However, when I tried to pull it off, a loud screeching sound echoed in my ears, hurting them and my head. The ring started to glow black and white flames, but this time, they were more sinister and seemed life threatening. I was horrified. It seemed that it was acting as if it had a mind of its own and was trying to stop me. Suddenly, the flame started to encompass me. I shrank down and crouched into a ball. I was scared, I didn't know what was happening.

The flame retracted back into the ring, but it wasn't finished. I could feel it flowing through my bloodstream; into my hand, up my arm and neck, and into my head. I tried screaming, but not a single sound came out. I could feel the heat swirling around in my head. And somehow, it forced me to open my eyes. When I did, streams of black and white flames were visible exiting through my right eye. It didn't burn, nor hurt, but it sure as hell freaked the shit out of me.

The black and white flame was emitting itself from my ring and my right eye. I felt fine though. I stood up, panting. This was so unusual... I've never heard or seen anything like this before.

I calmed down quite a bit, and when I did so, the flame disappeared from the ring and from my eye. I dropped to the floor out of exaustion and looked at my ring through dim vision. I was slowly drifting off to being unconscious, out of energy, out of stability...

The last thing I saw was Squalo, Levi and Mammon rushing out onto the balcony. I could just vaguely see Squalo trying to sit me up so that I wasn't laying on the floor. I closed my eyes and suddenly felt weightless, as if someone were carrying me...

[END]

* * *

OH MY CHEEZITS, ANI PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, ALL SHALL BE GOOD. I KNOW THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING YOU, IM SORRY! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

Alrighty then, looks like Alice hates the Vongola now and she got freaked out by her ring and her sanity seems to be slowly draining. This doesn't look good at all... This was an intense chapter.

REMINDER: **I will not be writing any chapters tomorrow because I'm going to the lake with friends to celebrate the 4th of July. Sorry :'(**

Anyway, let me know in a review what you think and tell me your favorite part and (or) quote. And until next time, I will see you in the next update.

POOF!


	12. Knowing

So, I don't think I will do the extra chapter just yet since I was told that I should finish the arc first and then do the extra or something like that. Besides, I can't come up with an extra because I'm too fixated on writing the story. I will be sure to do one though.

By the way, I was told by a regular reviewer that the song "Monster" by Skillet resembles Alice. I would like you to tell me what song you think best suits her. Tell me the song name and who it is by, and in one week I will list the song names and artists for you all to see. Then, you guys tell me what song out of the list you think would be best for her. The song with the most votes will be her character song. (with disclaimer of course; I don't own the songs)

Anyway, here is chapter twelve. Enjoy!

I do not own any of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. All rights go to Akira Amano, except for the characters and things I have created.

* * *

Cool. Icy. Freezing. Cold. None of these come close to describing what I feel right now. My body felt like it was locked away in an abandoned wasteland of ice. Yet... For some reason, it felt... Nice, like I was enjoyng it. I couldn't explain the sensation. All I knew was that all I could see was black and white, swirling throughout my mind. The colors were portrayed as flames, but then suddenly altered. They changed into something sharper, jagged like broken glass and were white in color. But, some of the colors changed in something more along the lines of flakes and dust. Like mist, but thicker. There was another phase. This one was more circular, and was illuminated... like the moon. But, this sphere that appeared to look so much like the moon, was not the moon's respective color. Instead, it was pure black, and the glow that illuminated around the unorthodox moon, was more inky than resembling light. These three alterations ran through my mind, phasing over and over again. Switching from a black, moon-like orb, to a cloudy, dusty flame, and then to white, clear shards. It would reverse itself in that pattern. It would go from the shards, back to the dusty flame, and then form back into an odd moon. How strange this picture in my mind was. How strange indeed.

I woke up from my strange dream. I still felt cold, but my body felt refreshed. What was this odd phenomena...? I couldn't even remember what happened last night...

I got up out of my bed and got dressed in a white T-shirt that had a 'Rock On' hand sign (a.k.a. The 'I love you' hand sign) that was colored like the Britannic Flag. I am from England after all. I put on red skinny jeans that had black stitches wrapping around the legs of it. Kinda like how twenty-year old Lambo's trench coat was. The pants also came with a shiny black belt. I tied my hair up in a loose, messy bun, since I was too lazy to do anything with it. But, hey, it still looked good. I put my black converse on and headed out the door to the gigantic living room where everyone usually was.

Surprisingly, Belphegor was there. He was lounging on a sofa with his leg being elevated by a cushioned footrest. I guess he wasn't as badly injured as I thought he was. I walked over to him and examined his injuries.

"Damn..." I muttered.

"What? Is the peasant weeping over the prince?" He smiled.

"No... I was hoping that you'd be dead," I said void of all emotion.

"Ushishi~ I wouldn't have died, because I'm a prince," He laughed.

"You know, Belphegor... You look like shit," I insulted him.

"Well, at least I was injured to become like this. You, were born this way," He insulted me in return.

I walked closer to him and smiled maliciously.

"What?" He lost his smile.

I slammed my fist down on his injured leg and then squeezed at the wound. He winced in pain, trying ever so hard to not make a sound.

"You know, Belphegor, it's not smart to insult someone when you're injured and can hardly move. And you say you're a genius? Hahaha, that's an insult to Einstein," I continued to smirk at him. He deserved it after all.

I released him from the misery I was putting him through.

"Heh. Serves you right," I smiled and walked away.

I could feel his glare as I walked over to the couch. I laid down on it and put my hands behind my head as a sort of cushion. My rest wasn't going to last long, however.

"VVVOOOOIIIII! You f*cking brat, what happened last night!?" Squalo marched over to me.

"What are you talking about, loud-mouth?" Bel asked him unamused.

"This brat, she... I DON'T KNOW! She was just acting... Weird!" Squalo was at a loss of words as to how to explain what happened to me last night.

"... What are you talking about...?" I asked him with an irritated and confused look on my face.

"Don't act like you don't know anything, bitch!" He barked.

"... I'm not lying, you psychotic, egotistical dumbass. I have no idea what you're talking about," I retorted in an unpleasant manner.

"Don't play dumb, brat-"

"She is not lying."

A new voice came in the room.

"VVOOIIIII! Who the hell are you!?" Squalo turned toward the unknown voice.

I sat up and saw a young man with jet black hair and deep blue eyes. His hair was unkept and parted to the right in a low, swoop fashion. He looked like he was about nineteen or so. He wore a white button-up, collared shirt that was just as unkept as his hair and a long sleeved black shirt underneath. It was only buttoned by two buttons, so it exposed the black shirt underneath. He wore blue jeans and combat boots. A smug look was planted on his, unfortunately rather handsome, face.

"Who are you?" I asked him deadpanned.

"An old acquaintance," He smirked.

"What that f*ck are you doing here!? Get the hell out before I skewer you!" Squalo raised his sword.

"Sorry, but that's for your boss to decide, and from what he's told me, I'm here to stay," He explained.

I wasn't sure who he was, but he seemed familiar. However, I had a strange feeling that he was not to be trusted. But, I have no idea as to why I would think that. I wonder if he is hiding something. Though, I can't say for sure whether he is lying or not, so my only option is to trust him for now and to stay on guard.

"What are you talking about?" Squalo lowered his sword and looked at the young man with contemptuous eyes.

"You can go talk to him if you don't believe me," The young man said.

"So, who are you?" Bel asked him.

"If you must know, I am what she is," He pointed at me, "I share a rare ability with her; something that few know about."

"Eh!?" Squalo was confused.

"What are you talking about? I don't know you..." I said confused and suspicious of his act.

"I understand that you don't believe me, but I'm not lying," He smiled.

"Who are you, really?" I was getting frustrated.

"Shiro Yuu," He narrowed his eyes out of amusement. (Yuu is the first name)

His name may have been Japanese, but he looked more English to me.

"So why are you here?"

"I have no reason to explain that right now. However, I do have business with you, Nera Alice," Evil was written all over his face.

"... What business would you have with me?" I asked him.

"You'll find out, soon enough. But, I will say this: I know who you are and what that ring on your finger is... Well, I'd love to continue this pleasant conversation, but I have something that I need to deal with," With that said, he turned and walked off.

"What a weird dude..." I said, totally confused.

"Hmm..." Even Squalo was deep in thought. That's a first.

This peculiar guy had me on edge. How does he know about my ring...? I thought only the people high up in the Vongola know about it. Is he Vongola? If so, why is he with the Varia? Or, I guess I should ask: why is he with Xanxus...?

With so many questions in my mind, my head began to hurt. I got up and walked off to my room. As I was walking down the hallway, I had the strangest feeling that I was being followed. When I turned around to check if my feelings were true, there wasn't anyone there. But, when I turned back around, the weird guy was there, except he had a much more serious demeanor playing on his face.

"What are you doing?" I asked him scornfully.

"You're the Blizzard Guardian, aren't you?" He spat out.

"Why do you ask?" I clenched my fists.

He took a few steps closer to me and reached for my right hand, which had the ring on it.

"So, it is true..." He looked at me with distaste.

"Are you bipolar or something? Because, you were just fine and dandy a few seconds ago."

"Shut it with the jokes, already. You're trying to hide the inevitable fact that you're the Blizzard Guardian from me. Well, you're not doing a good job of it. Besides, you couldn't keep that secret from me no matter how hard you try," This guy... He had such a menacing atmosphere around him...

"I know who you are, Alice. I know about your ring, your position, your intense flame that causes you to lose your mind," He continued, "I even know of your past..."

I had no idea who this guy was, but I did know that he knew too much about me. Was he a stalker or something? What the hell?

"What are you? Are you even Varia, let alone Vongola?" I asked him, flustered at the situation.

"I am neither. However, I am technically considered Vongola, though I don't wish to be a part of it."

"Then, why are you here!?"

He took a step closer, towering over me. I felt so small, but I had to stand my ground.

"Because, that ring belongs to me."

"What...?"

"I was the first owner of that ring, but someone took it from me and claimed I was dead. Obviously, I'm not. And since the world thought I was dead, the Vongola set out for a new victim to take on that ring."

"Victim?"

"You can't deny that it destroys your mind. If you do, then you're an oblivious, ignorant, little girl."

"If it's such a terrible ring, then why do you want it?"

"So that you and others are not claimed by it. Not while I'm here."

This guy... He may come across as a complete ass hole, but for some reason, I feel that he wants to protect others. He seemed so ready to answer that question. Was he trying to protect me from this ring?

"You know how unstable it is. You know how it... changes you," He tried to find the right words to phrase the sentence.

"... Sorry... But, I'm not giving up the ring. Not yet. I was told to become the Blizzard Guardian and that's exactly what I'm going to do," I declined him.

"... Tell me.. Have you already experienced the isnanity, the burning sensations, the delusions that make everything feel like it's freezing over?"

"... How do you-"

"I told you: I owned the ring before you. And if you've experienced those things, then you're getting closer to finally being accepted by that confounded piece of jewelry."

"What are you talking about?"

"I learned that it goes through a cycle of ... 'trials', I guess you could say, when you first put it on. It's basically challenging your mind and your heart. To see if you'll crack and die or suffer and live. It's like they say: it has a mind of its own... I understand what it's like to go through the horrid things it sends through your mind. That's why I'm taking it off your hands, so that you won't suffer any longer."

"... No... I'm keeping it, and that's that. You can't tell me otherwise."

"... Hn," He smirked, "I thought you might say that... So, I'll make you a deal: the Varia is going up against Sawada Tsunayoshi and his Guardians for a battle for the rings. Why don't we participate in it, as well? We don't have to pick sides, of course, however we shall have our own fight for the Blizzard Ring. How's that? Our own scramble battle."

"..." I was hesitant to speak. I wasn't sure what this guy was capable of, prowess wise. I knew nothing about his abilities, nor his mindset. But, he sure seemed to know a lot more about me than I even know about myself... He said he knew my past. Even I don't know my past. It's very vague...

"So, how's about it? Shall we fight for the title and possession of the ring?" He was persistent. It seems he knows something I don't.

"... Fine. I'll fight you. But the rules for the other Guardians applies to us as well," I had no idea as to what I was getting myself into. I just hope I know how to get out of it.

"That's fine by me. Ja~ I have something I need to do. See ya'," He walked off casually as if nothing had happened.

Well... Since we are getting into a battle of our own, I guess it's time to find my own trainer. If there still is one out there.

The next few hours, I began to meditate. I needed to calm myself and find my inner strength. Which was of no use, since I could never find it. I, then, remembered that Iemitsu wanted me to tell him what was going on over here. I got up from the floor and headed over to my luxurious bed. I scanned the area for the phone he gave me. Locating it, I picked it up and dialed his number. I was hesitant to push the send button, though. I wasn't sure what to say about this new guy. What was his name...? Something like Shiro Yuu, right? Oh, well. I clicked the send button and waited for Iemitsu to pick up.

...

Continuous rings echoed in my ear. He never answered... Why? Why didn't he answer? He is supposed to be back in Italy, right? I remember him saying that he needed to investigate the Vongola's headquarters because of Xanxus. I wonder what's going on over there...

I hung up the phone and tossed it onto the pillow. I laid back on the bed and sighed. I began to think about Tsuna and his friends. I felt like I did something wrong to them... But, what was it? I couldn't remember anything at all that happened yesterday. Maybe, I cracked and yelled at them. I wasn't sure, but the only way to find out, was to talk to them. I was so confused and it frustrated me that I couldn't figure it out.

_*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_*

Suddenly, there was a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I felt like telling them to go away, but for some reason I didn't.

The door was not shut all the way, so the person knocking could've easily barged in.

"It's me," I heard Mammon's voice.

"The prince is here, as well," The bastard, Belphegor said.

I was fine with Mammon, but Bel was an annoying, delusional egomaniac.

Bel barged right in, hitting the door with his crutch.

"You're not one for manners, are you Bel?" I asked him unemotionally.

"Does it matter?" He smirked.

"Maybe," I was getting ticked off by his presence.

Bel hobbled over to my bed and sat down, propping his injured leg up so that it was elevated. Mammon floated over and sat down on my bed in front of me.

"What do you want?" I asked them.

"What is the Blizzard Guardian?" Mammon asked, cutting right to the topic so boldly.

"... What?" He caught me off guard. I wasn't sure if I could respond.

"Is that what your ring is, then? The Ring of Blizzard?" Mammon asked.

"How do you know about that?" I asked him curiously and cautiously.

"We heard you and that new guy in the hallway. It seems that you two are gonna have a little battle of your own."

Shit! They know...

I couldn't hide it from them any longer. If I lied, they would know. I know that Bel was an idiot, but he's not that stupid. After all, he is considered the Varia's top genius. How sad.

"Tell us, or I'll cut you into a million pieces," Bel held up a set of knives.

"Well, since Xanxus knows, I might as well tell you... It is true. I am the Blizzard Guardian," I stated calmly, answering their question.

"So, who was that one guy you were talking with?"

"I'm not too sure. But, he seems to be a step ahead of me in every way possible. He knows more about me than I know myself."

"Now, that's just weird."

"But, somehow.. He seems strangely familiar. I feel like I've met him before..." I said distantly.

"Oh.. Well, anyway, we actually came to get you. We are going to the Battle for the Rain Ring, now. So, let's go," Mammon rushed me.

That was a bit abrupt...

I ran out the room, taking my gloves with me. Tonight's match was between Squalo and Yamamoto. I hope he'll do alright. Maybe I can even get some of my questions answered: about what happened yesterday, why it happened and... Who is Shiro Yuu...

* * *

Okay so now there's a new character and he seems a bit neutral about things. What's going n with him and who is he? Guess you're gonna have to stay tuned and read to find out. At least nothing bad happened to her, right?

Hahaha don't you find it funny that Alice's last name means the opposite if the new guy's. Nera means black and Shiro means white. And what's better is that Alice's hair is white, and Yuu's is black. :P

REMINDER: **Please tell me what song you think best suits Alice. Tell me the name of the song and the artist it's by.**

Anyway, let me know in a review what you think and tell me what your favorite part and (or) quote was.

Until next time, I will see you in the next update.

POOF!


	13. Assistance

So now there's a new character in the story! How exciting! If you want to get a clear visual as to what Alice and Yuu look like, check out my DeviantART, Mysteare, it has a drawing of Alice and a character that is similar to Yuu. The drawing with Alice is called Mysteare 2 and the drawing with the person that looks somewhat like Yuu is called Shattered. In the Shattered drawing, if you take off the tattoos and replace the red eyes with deep blue, that's basically what he looks like.

I'm so excited to do some chapters with Yuu and Alice. I'm trying hard to get Hibari and Alice's relationship boosted since it is a pairing between them. I'm so sorry it's going by so slow for those two. It'll get better, I promise! But, I will guarentee that their relationship will go wwwaaayyyy up in the Future Arc.

Well anyways, here is chapter thirteen! Be amazed! Be very amazed! XD

I do not own any of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. All rights go to Akira Amano, except for the characters and things I have created.

* * *

I followed Bel and Mammon down the hallway. Since Belphegor was on his one crutch, he could only hop down the hallway. We were finally on our way to the Rain match.

As I ran down the hallway, I caught a glimpse of Shiro. He was casually walking down the corridor in no rush at all. Hearing our footsteps, he turned around and looked at me and smiled. This smile didn't seem to be very welcoming and kind, though. It looked more like it was taunting. What is up with this guy? At first he seems okay, then he turns out to be an ass, and then he seems alright again, and now he's turning back into a jerk. What the hell?

As soon as I ran passed him, he took me by the arm and pulled me close to him and leaned down a little so that his head was next to mine.

"I know you're thinking of me as if I were a bad person," He cooed, "I assure you I am neither bad nor good. Don't be so prejudice as to think of me as being that kind of a person. Until you really know and understand my position, is when you can judge me."

With that, he walked off down the hall. Bel and Mammon waited for me and watched Shiro as he strode down the hallway.

"What was that all about?" Belphegor asked me as I approached him and Mammon.

I didn't answer him; I just looked at the two and continued down the corridor.

As I was running, images of Shiro played through my mind. He confused me so much, it was pissing me off beyond belief. I want to know who this strange person is. I want to know everything about him. It's only fair that way. He already knows so much about me and I know nothing of him. It would only be fair if I could just figure out something. Shiro Yuu... Just who are you...? What are your true intentions?

When I got to the entrance, everyone, with the exception of Belphegor, Mammon and Shiro, were already heading out. I even saw Xanxus heading out, to my surprise. He never showed up to the other fights, so what made this one so different?

* * *

It took a little bit, but we finally made it to the school.

"I wonder where tonight's match is," I thought out loud.

"I'm not sure," Mammon responded.

Just then, we started hearing famiar voices, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. Squalo took off in the direction of which they came from.

"Hn... Stupid trash," Xanxus watched him run across the rooftops of the school.

"Thank you for coming."

"Oh, great. The pink annoyances are here," I suddenly became agitated by their presence.

"Please, follow us to tonight's battle ground," They said and then took off.

"What a nice greeting. So very welcoming," I smiled and spoke in a sarcastic tone.

We all followed them to this large building and stepped inside.

"Oh shit... Hibari is gonna be pissed when he sees this..." I gawked at the site.

The building on the inside looked as if it were about to collapse. The two floors above us had giant, gaping holes in them, and water ran down from the top floor and nearly covered the first floor. The whole place appeared to be in utter ruins.

"Please, excuse us for a moment," The pink-haired Cervello said and took off. Most likey to get Squalo.

A few minutes later, they returned with Squalo. He leapt up onto the platform that we were on and we waited for Tsuna and his group to come.

I saw a few silhouettes coming through the entry.

"Ah! Varia!" The familiar voice of a cowardice Tsuna exclaimed.

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Reborn, Basil and Ryohei were there with him.

"Ushishishi~" Bel laughed, "The amazing prince woke up this morning to find the ring in hand."

"Shit. That bastard!" Gokudera had bandages plastered all over his face.

"Nah- Xanxus!" Tsuna was surprised and horrified to see him. Then he turned to me and his shocked expression shifted to a sullen, regretful look.

"Pathetic dogs should just disappear," Xanxus insulted and turned to Squalo, "You worms can get rid of this trash for me."

"Wha...!" Squalo protested the insult while Xanxus walked off, "VOI!"

"Xanxus was serious," Reborn said, causing Tsuna to cower even more.

"Don't scare them before the match has even started, Reborn."

"Dino-san!"

Tsuna just seems to love shouting everyone's names today, doesn't he? I looked at Dino, but he didn't seem to notice me. Actually, I think only Tsuna and probably Reborn really noticed that I was here. Everyone else seemed to be caught up in thought.

As I watched them, that feeling from before, the guilt and regret, came back again. I had no idea what it was, but I still had the feeling that I've done something or I've said something to them that I shouldn't have. I looked at them with guilty eyes full of sorrow.

"Yamamoto, I hope you don't mind me watching your match," Dino said.

"It's fine," Yamamoto replied with a smile.

"That Kyouya suddenly decided to listen to my explanation of the scramble battle for the rings yesterday," Dino went on.

"He didn't know until yesterday!?" Tsuna was horrifically shocked.

"He'll probably come and watch," Dino continued.

I looked over in Dino's direction. This time, he saw me and made eye contact. I jumped down from the decrepit platform and walked over to him. I took him to the side.

"Hey, listen, about what happened last night after the match... I really am sorry..." He apologized to me, but I had no idea as to what he was talking about.

"Um...what are you talking about?" I looked at him oddly.

"You mean, you don't remember?" He looked at me funny as well.

"Actually, I don't remember much from last night."

"Oh... Then, nevermind. Dont worry about it," He said sheepishly, "So, how's it going over there?"

"It's fine, I guess, but... There's this new guy. I just met him today. He claims that he's not with the Varia nor Vongola, but he has affiliations with Xanxus. But... The rest of the Varia doesn't even know him, and-" I spoke hecticly.

"Woah, woah, woah, Alice calm down. Who is 'he'?" Dino placed his hands on my shoulders and asked me with a concerned tone.

"Uh..." I could feel almost everyone's eyes shift over to me, but they couldn't hear what we were talking about, "His name was something like... Shiro.. Yuu..."

I felt Dino tense up, "... Impossible..."

"Huh?" I looked at him perplexed.

"He... He should be... Dead. How is he alive?" Dino went on talking to himself.

"Who is he? Who's Shiro Yuu?" I was getting frantic again.

"He was the one to be chosen for the Blizzard Guardian position five years ago. Because he was so young, the Ninth decided for him to be postponed so that he would end up being one of the Tenth's Guardians. And just like you, he was accepted by the ring. However, after about a year or so, he was brutally attacked by a rival Famiglia and was presumed dead. So, I guess he's come back to claim the ring for his own..." Dino trailed off.

"So, he was only mostly dead."

"That's one way of putting it."

"But, earlier, he told me that he wanted to have our own scramble battle for the ring, just like the ones that Tsuna and the others are participating in. ... What do I do, Dino?"

"Hmmm... We'll speak more about this with Reborn. Right now, it seems that we have to go outside in order to view Yamamoto and Squalo's battle. C'mon," Dino ushered me outside.

I looked at the outside wall, and on the building there was a gigantic screen displaying the inside where the battlefield is. Everyone else came outside.

"There will be no time limit. Now for the Ring of Rain: Superbi Squalo vs. Yamamoto Takeshi. Battle start!" The pinks announced for the match to begin.

During Yamamoto and Squalo's fight, I became rather distracted. I kept thinking about Shiro. I wanted to know more about him. I needed to know more so that I could use it to my advantage to beat him.

I was thinking about it for so long, it seemed that I stopped blinking for a while since Bel was snapping his fingers in my face.

"Hey, peasant, wake up," He continued to snap.

I came back to reality and slapped his hand away, "Get that hand outta my face."

"What's up with you?" For ounce, Bel actually seemed concerned for my wellbeing.

"Nothing. What's up with you?" I asked him back, trying to play it cool.

"... You seem odd, lately..." He analyzed me.

"So, what's your point?"

"Nevermind..."

We turned our attention back to the monitor. Yamamoto's bamboo sword turned into a metal katana. The intense battle carried on, but I still wasn't into it. I couldn't think clearly at all.

I needed to clear my head, and there was too much noise here to do that. Getting rather frustrated, I walked away from the group and headed over to one of the school's buildings.

"Oi, where do you think you're going?" Bel grabbed my arm before I could leave.

I yanked my arm out of his grasp and walked off.

"Nah- Nera-san, where are you going?" Tsuna asked me.

"Get back here, baka~ onna!" Gokudera shouted.

I ignored them. I could feel everyone's gaze on me, especially Xanxus's. It sent chills down my spine...

"Leave her be," Dino ordered.

"Huh?" Tsuna asked.

"She needs time to herself," Dino said and then looked at Reborn, gesturing that he had something urgent to talk to him about.

"I see..." Reborn went into deep thought.

I continued walking and entered the school building. I decided to head up to the roof, since I am usually able to clear my mind when I'm up there.

When I finally got to the roof, the battle was still going on but it looked like it may be getting close, or sort of close, to the end.

I opened the door to the roof and walked out. I looked around, but didn't see anyone. I was so frustrated, I was getting ready to do some vandalism on school property. Suddenly, I felt a presence and looked over to the shadows.

"I know you're there. Step out," I said sternly.

"Heh. I guess I won't fool you in stealth," The figure stepped into the light.

"You!" I got into a battle stance, "What're you doing here, Shiro?"

"Same as you: observing the fight. I never said that I wouldn't come, did I?" He walked closer.

"What do you want?"

"Well, for one thing, I want what's rightfully mine."

"If you're here to fight me, you'll have to wait until the Cervello call us."

"I never said I wanted to fight. You should really stop assuming everything," He was getting agitated, "Besides, I wasn't finished."

I looked at him peculiarly, "Fine. What else?"

"I came to warn you," Shiro was more serious and thoughtful.

I picked my head up and furrowed my eyebrows together, "Warn me... About what...?"

"Even if Sawada Tsunayoshi's group wins, they'll lose in the end."

"What are you talking about? And why should I believe you!?"

"It's your choice to believe me or not. I shouldn't have to give you a reason. Only your mind can give you reasons to believe or not. I don't dictate your thoughts."

"Okay, well... What exactly are you warning me from?"

"You felt it, too, didn't you? When you first met the Varia's boss? The sensations you felt when you were around him were strange, were they not? It gave you the feeling that he was hiding something, right?"

"... Yes...?" I made it sound more like a question because of my confusion, "So...?"

"Then, be prepared for his actual attack. Obviously, he is not the type of man that wouldn't have another plan in store when or if he loses the first run around. In other words, if Sawada Tsunayoshi becomes Vongola the Tenth, don't be surprised when Xanxus makes a comeback."

"..."

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. He was confusing me so much. Why was he helping me sometimes and acting like a jerk other times? What's up with this guy?

"Why are you helping me?" I asked him.

"Because, I believe that blind fights aren't any fun. If you really want to have a challenge to fight, you let your opponent gather resources and strength and fight them when they are at their best. Only then, will you gain true strength," He smiled.

"You're only doing this for your own benefit? How selfish..."

"I never said I was doing it for you. And, it's not selfish if it benefits others."

"Tch. Whatever..." I looked away from him.

"You should learn to be more open-minded," He said as he walked over to the railing on the roof.

"I'm open-minded!" I retorted.

He jumped onto the railing and stood up on it, "Yeah. You keep telling yourself that."

"Ass hole..." I crossed my arms.

"Ja~ see ya," With a goodbye, he jumped off the railing.

I ran over to the railing, "Are you crazy!?"

I watched him land safely on the ground. Surprising enough, he didn't hurt himself at all. He took off toward the street and I didn't see him after that.

I turned around and headed for the ladder to go up higher. I laid down and rested my arms behind my head as a sort of pillow. I closed my eyes and tried to relax.

*_THUD_*

I opened my eyes and saw Hibari looming over me. He didn't seem to happy, or maybe that's just his face. It's hard to tell.

"What are you doing here, herbivore?" He asked me with scornful eyes.

"Does it matter?" I retorted.

"Yes. You've interrupted the peace up here," He narrowed his eyes, "For that, I will bite you to death."

"Listen, Bud, I don't care if I 'disturbed your peace'. I have a lot more important things to deal with and this isn't one of them. I have a lot on my mind and I'm under a lot of stress right now since I'm stuck with a ring that's jacking up my mind, a vicious group of assassins whose boss is constantly watching me and probably wishes to use me to destroy Sawada and his group, and some freakish jerk that wants to kill me for this stupid ring. There's a lot of shit going on right now, alright? I just came up here to clear my head, not to become your personal punching bag for the stupidest of reasons. So, if you don't mind, I'd like to rest, okay? Is that too much to ask!?" I let out all of my frustrations on him. All he did was watch. I'm not sure if he was listening or not.

There was a long silence between us.

"Are you done?" He finally asked.

"Yes."

He looked down.

"What?"

He pointed down at me.

"What!?"

"Your hand is bleeding."

I looked down at my hand and saw that it was dripping blood. I never noticed that I was clenching my fists so tightly.

"Shit!"

I examined the wound and saw several disfigured puncture wounds. They didn't look like fingernail indentations, so what were they?

"What the heck happened to my hand?"

"You grabbed my tonfa when the spikes were up."

"Why the heck would I do that?"

"Don't know. You tell me. You're the one that wouldn't duck."

"Wait what? What're you talking about?"

He blinked in confusion, "You don't remember?"

"Actually, I don't remember anything from last night."

"... You annoyed me so I tried to bite you to death. When I swung at you, you grabbed the tonfa. Since it had the spikes up, it tore at your flesh."

"Dang it... Is the Nurse's office unlocked?" I asked him.

"No."

"Are you able to unlock it?"

"Yes."

"Well, can you unlock it for me then?"

"No."

"Why not!? Do you really want me dripping blood all over your school?"

"It depends."

"Can you just unlock it!?"

"No."

"GGRRRR... *_sigh_* ... Please..."

"Hn?" He blinked.

"Can... Can you please... Open it for me..."

"... No."

"Fine... Whatever..." I got up and walked over to the exit, leaving a trail of blood.

I opened the door and walked down to the Nurse's office. When I got there, I tried for the doorknob, just to be sure. Unfortunately, it really was locked. I looked in the windows and saw that the medic kit was still out. I looked around the windows to see if I could open them. They were locked shut. I took a pin out of my hair and tried to unlock the door with it. It didn't work. I spent a good ten minutes there, trying to figure out what to do.

Suddenly, I started getting lightheaded. I looked down at my hand and noticed it was bleeding profusely. This wasn't good. I was losing too much blood too fast. What do I do? I don't have enough energy to make it down to the Reception Room to scan the office for keys. And I most certainly didn't have enough energy to bust down the door... So what do I do?

I sat down and leaned up against the wall, watching through my dim vision all of the blood pouring out of my seemingly large wound.

_*CLING CHING RATTLE CLING_*

I heard keys rattling next to me. I looked up and saw Hibari unlocking the door to the Nurse's office. When he finally opened the door, he walked in. I tried to get up so that I could get the medic kit, but I was too weak. It sounds impossible for me to be this weak due to a hand injury, however the wound was rather deep and the flesh was raw and torn. A rather gruesome sight. Besides there's not that much blood in the human body, anyway. Plus, it's possible that I bleed easily and excessively when cut. It happens to people, so I'm not that pathetic, right? Right?

Anyway, as I continued to attempt in getting up, a hand touched my shoulder. I looked up and saw Hibari there, the medic kit in hand. He knelt down next to me and rummaged through the kit. He took out an ace bandage and some disinfectant spray. He took my hand that wasn't bleeding, but was still injured and sprayed it with the disinfectant spray. And, man, it hurt like a bitch! He wrapped it up in an ace bandage and stood up. He stepped on either side of me and hoisted me up into his firm arms. I could still sort of walk, so he provided me support and lead me over to the sink. He washed all of the blood off with water and laid me down on the gurney. He took out the disinfectant spray and then- Fffffffffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuu-! (a never ending f*ck). He wrapped that hand up in bandages as well.

Hibari got up and put the supplies away and looked at me.

"You owe me," He said and walked off.

Out of energy and blood, I quickly started to fall asleep, totally forgetting about everything and remaining unsure as to who won the Rain Battle and who Shiro Yuu is...

I was quickly overcome by black. My vision turned into darkness. Totally void of light. My mind became an abyss for pitch black darkness...

[END]

* * *

Yyyaaayyyy Hibari and Alice finally made contact! And it seems that Yuu isn't that bad of a person, I guess. But, still, what a mysterious person he is...

Anyway, let me know what you think in a review and tell me your favorite part and (or) quote. Until next time, I will see you in the next update.

POOF!


	14. Illusions

Sorry I hardly put anything about the Rain Match in there. I hardly talked about it. I basically just skipped over it, but it was worth it since Alice was finally able to see Hibari again (that wasn't in a kill mode type scene). Yuu seems to be kinda strange, and selfish I guess. He's like Hibari I guess... In the aloof sense, anyway. But I'm so happy that I'm about halfway though this arc! It's awesome. I'm excited that I've gotten halfway through all the battles. The future arc is going to be so much fun. You may get to see Future Alice. Then again, you may not. :P I'm just evil like that hehehe.

So anyway, here is chapter fourteen! I hope you'll enjoy it!

I do not own any of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. All rights go to Akira Amano, except for the things and characters I have created.

* * *

I woke up with a throbbing pain in my head. My hands were just as painful. I looked down at them and noticed that they were neatly wrapped in bandages. Though, one of them was covered and soaked in blood. Looks like they need to be changed.

I observed my surroundings and noticed that I was back in my luxurious room where the Varia were staying. Looking around the room, I felt that I forgot something...

"... Shit! The Rain Match!"

I jumped off the bed and threw on a black spagetti-strap top and navy, baggy pagama bottoms. I ran for the door and sprinted down the hall. I headed down to the big living room where everyone is usually in. When I got there, I found that I walked into a conversation.

I walked further into the room and saw Belphegor resting on a lounge chair with his leg propt up on a pillow. Levi and Xanxus were sitting at the small round table with the Gola Mosca behind Xanxus, and Mammon was standing in the middle of the room, talking to the three.

"... I wish to use that power in tonight's scramble battle," I heard Mammon say.

"Hnn, you're pretty fired up, Mammon," Bel said as he peered over the lounge chair.

No one seemed to notice my presence, so I entered further into the room.

"Why go that far?" Levi questioned, "Even with Squalo's loss, we have an advantage beyond advantage with three wins and two losses."

'_So... Squalo was defeated after all...'_ I was relieved, yet somehow I was in grief. What happened to him? Where is he? I know their Sun Guardian is in the hospital due to injuries, but is Squalo?

"You nervous, Mammon?" Bel teased.

"Don't be absurd," Mammon retorted.

"Well, your sticky picture hasn't been able to find your opponent yet," Bel continued.

"I don't care about the opponent," Mammon seemed dark by this point, "My power is the kind of thing that will become hard to control if I don't brush it up every now and then."

"I~ Can't~ Wait~~" Bel sang, "For my first time ever seeing Mammon use _that_."

"..." Xanxus was deep in thought, "You have my permission."

"Thank you," Mammon started to float out toward the balcony, but he caught sight of me, "Oh, Alice, you're here? I didn't hear you come in."

"Oh, the peasant is here, now?" Bel sat back up.

"No, Dame~ Ouji, Alice is just on the other side of the planet," Void of emotion, sarcasm oozed out of every word I said.

"... Very funny," He lost his smile.

"It is, actually," I sneered.

"So, what happened to you during the Rain Battle, last night?" Mammon asked me, "Where did you go?"

"I had business to take care of..." I covered up my true story with a vague statement.

"So, what happened to your hands, then?" Belphegor's smile came back to light up his face in amusement.

I examined my hands and heard footsteps coming up behind me. I felt someone leaning over me.

"You should really think about changing those bandages."

Out of being creeped out, I jumped away from the person behind me and faced them and struck a ninja pose.

"Who the hell-!?" Once I realized who it was, I relaxed and erased all emotions, "What do you want, Shiro?"

"Nothing, really. Just giving advice is all," He walked over toward Xanxus and Levi and leant up against the wall with his hands behind his head.

Why was this guy the only one that freaked me out? Maybe it's because I have to fight him? What is he playing at?

I observed Yuu. He seemed quite mellow today. His clothing seemed to point out his mellowness, as well. He was wearing a black button-up shirt that was almost unbuttoned. The collar of the shirt was unkept and stuck up. The shirt covered a white, longsleeved shirt and an extremely loose, white tie. He wore black, tattered, holy jeans that had zippers running down the sides and on the pockets. He sported plain, black high-tops sneakers and a black fedora with thin, gray stripes lining it. A shiny ribbon was tied in a knot and draped down back right. Man, does he sure like neutral colors...

"Ushishi~ looks like someone's paranoid," Bel snickered.

"At least I don't look like a mummy that's used too much toilet paper," I retorted.

"Someone's a bit cranky today, too," He smiled and rested his head on his hand.

"You're too noisy," I walked off and sat in a chair next to a window that was the farthest away from any of those moronic jerks, with the exception of Mammon though...

I rested my chin in my hand and gazed out the window. I was still in Namimori... Yet I felt so far away from it. I wanted to see everyone's faces. I missed them. I missed them so much. Gokudera, Tsuna, Yamamoto Ryohei, Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta, Reborn, Dino... Even that bastard, Hibari...

I heard a set of footsteps coming my way, but I didn't bother to pay attention nor even see who it was.

"You're bleeding."

I looked at the person out of the corner of my eyes. Just as I thought by hearing the sound of their footsteps, it was Belphegor. I shifted by sight back to the window.

"What do you want...?" I didn't even sound harsh when I spoke.

"You're dripping blood all over this nice furniture," He smirked, "Your face is even getting covered in blood."

Somehow, I never noticed that the hand I was using as a cushion was my severely injured one. The pressure I applied to it caused the large wound to reopen. Though, instead of doing anything about it, I just let it bled out and continued my daze.

Suddenly, my cushion was taken out from under me. I looked at Bel. He was analyzing my hand. He took off the bandages and watched the blood drip. His smile grew wider as he stared longer into the torn flesh. It was starting to freak me out a little.

"Ushishishi~ so much blood... Now, how did you manage to do this?" He asked with a sadistic smile.

"Appearantly, I gripped a tonfa with spikes on it out of self defense... I don't know. I don't remember. Go ask Mammon, he was there when it happened," I gestured to the baby heading out the door to the balcony.

He glanced over to him and then back at me. He looked like he was about to go into a frenzy. I tried pulling my hand back, but his grip was too firm and his strength exceeded mine.

"What the hell!? Do you have a blood fetish or something?" I asked him, feeling disturbed by his actions.

"Ushishi~..." He continued that horrific laughter and freakish smile.

"Dude! Bel, let go!" I shook my arm around, letting droplets of blood scatter on both of us and the furniture, "Bel, stop! Let go!"

With all of my pleas, he seemed to be getting more and more hectic. I looked at the others for help; the robot couldn't do anything, Levi just laughed and watched, Xanxus had his eyes shut and reclined himself in his magnificent chair, and Yuu was watching as well... But, he seemed very hesitant.

"Shiro...?" I actually pleaded out of terror.

He narrowed his eyes at me and then hid them under his hat. He stopped leaning on the wall and stood still.

"Xanxus..." Was all he said, as if he were waiting for a command.

Xanxus opened his eyes and looked my way. He narrowed his eyes and glanced over to Yuu, which was appearantly his cue since he started walking in mine and Belphegor's direction.

"Shiro...?" I was entirely confused as to what he was going to do. Since, knowing him... He's unpredictable.

"..." He didn't respond and he kept his eyes hidden.

He kept coming closer and closer. Each step seemed as if it were more threatening that the last. Bel didn't seem to be paying attention to him since he kept his sight fixated on my wound.

Suddenly, a hand locked onto Belphegor's wrist, which was the same one Bel was using to hold mine. Yuu clenched and squeezed at his wrist so tight, it turned his knuckles white and Bel's hand lost all of its blood. Yuu was putting to much pressure on the joint where the hand and the forearm met and nearly broke it. Out of pain, Bel released me. It was a good thing he did, since if he kept holding on, Yuu would've broken the guy's wrist.

"What the hell!? How dare you harm the prince!" Bel seemed back to his normal self.

Yuu stared down at Belphegor. His gaze was different, though. It was still menacing, but it seemed as if there was much more. It looked a little familiar, and Bel saw it, too. Bel stared back in awe and in just a tad of horror. I looked over at Xanxus. He seemed interested in what was going on over here. That glare... it reminded me of Xanxus. The intensity and the form just appeared to look like his. How uncanny...

I snapped myself out of my daze and watched Bel walk out onto the balcony. Yuu looked at me. I gazed back at him and noticed that his expression changed. He was his usual mellow self. He frowned at my hands.

"C'mon," He took me by the arm and lead me out of the room. We headed out into the long hallway and walked into a nearby bathroom.

He started rummaging through medical supplies in the cupboards and pulled out ace bandages. He took my wrist and washed my hands under the running water in the sink to get the blood and dirt off. Yuu took out a spray bottle- ! Awe shit... As soon as he sprayed it- FFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU...! I tried to hold in my screams of pain, but disinfectant spray hurts like m*th*r f*ck*er! He neatly wrapped my hands back up in clean bandages and put the supplies away.

"Are you alright?" He asked monotonously.

"I'm fine... Hey, um, Shiro? You're not by any chance related to Xanxus, are you?" I questioned him out of curiosity.

"No. Why?" He asked back.

"Nothing, it's just that... That... Glare you had before when you saved me from Belphegor... It looked exactly like his..." I felt a little baffled.

"Well, no, I'm not related to him."

"How long have you known him?"

"Several years... I was recruited by the Varia once, but I turned them down. That's basically how I met him. He's just an old acquaintance."

"Oh... So, why did you turn the Varia down?"

"I didn't want to kill people for a living," He said and then walked out the door.

* * *

Night fell upon Namimori, and it was time to head out to the school. This time, we were in the gymnasium. Levi, Bel, Xanxus, the robot and myself were lined up on one end of the gym while Tsuna's side was on the other. Mammon was standing with the Cervello in the middle of the gym. Tsuna and the others were waiting for their Mist Guardian to show up.

I didn't care to listen to anyone's conversations until two new people arrived. They were dressed in Kokuyou school uniforms. One was blonde and animal-like while the other was mellow and wore glasses. Gokudera didn't seem to happy to see them. Well, Tsuna's whole group seemed a bit uneasy.

"Calm down, all of you. They've brought the Guardian of Mist with them," Rebron said.

"What are you saying, Reborn-san!?" Gokudera shouted in protest, "These guys are... Don't tell me the Guardian of Mist is..."

"... The one they brought with them is..." Yamamoto was uneasy and confused.

"It's... It's not true... The Guardian of Mist is... Rokudo Mukuro!" Tsuna exclaimed in horror.

"Negative. My name is Chrome. Chrome Dokuro."

Everyone was shocked to see a young girl instead of... Well, whoever they were expecting.

"It's not... Rokudo Mukuro!?" Tsuna was entirely baffled.

"Chrome... Dokuro?" Basil asked.

"Nn? Who is this girl?" Ryohei questioned as well.

"Hmm... It seems they don't even know who their own Guardians are," Belphegor said as he was leaning against the wall.

"How pathetic," Levi agreed.

I looked at him and then back at the lively group. Suddenly, Gokudera threw a hissy fit and tried to prove to everyone that this girl, Chrome Dokuro, was actually Mukuro possessing her.

Wait just a flooping minute... The dude can possess people! Damn, where was I in the last Arc!? You son of a crack head author, why didn't you let me meet Mukuro before this!?

**_Because I didn't want to start at the beginning. Plus, that wasn't my favorite arc anyway.**_

Holy cheezits! They talked back...!

_**Problem?**_

No, none at all malevolent force. Let's just carry on with the story and not freak the shit out of anyone.

_**And what was that little insult? Son of a crack head?**_

Im so sorry! Please don't kill me!

_**No promises.**_

Anyway_..._

"But she's not... Rokudo Mukuro..." Tsuna seemed certain of this.

"Really?" Gokudera was surprised, "Do... Do you really think so!?"

"It's not... Um... But for some reason..."

"You spoke for me," Chrome said as she walked up to Tsuna, "Thank you, Boss."

Chrome planted a kiss of Tsuna's cheek while everyone watched in horror and surprise. This prompted Gokudera to continue in his little hissy fit.

"Ushishishi~-"

"Don't even try me, Bel," I said emotionless before he could finish his sentence.

"I wasn't going to say that... I just thought we'd get some kind of old wizard from the mountains, but it's a girl instead," He finished.

"You live in a fantasy world, don't you Bel?" I asked him.

"But still... How voluptuous..." Levi added.

"Fantasma is getting all excited. It looks like the enemy's Guardian is indeed an unusual person. Selling her to the circus may be worth a healthy profit," Mammon said.

"What the f*ck, Mammon? You can't just do that! Weird, little, chibi bastard!" I exclaimed.

The others were still debating on whether or not to allow Chrome to fight as their Mist Guardian, however, they didn't have a choice. Chrome had to be their Mist Guardian whether they liked it or not.

All of a sudden, the doors flung open and a baby dressed in an army-like outfit came in being carried by a seagull.

"Colonello!"

"So that's who Colonello is..." I remembered hearing about him once.

Appearantly, he came to see if Mammon was an 'Arcobaleno'... Whatever that is. I guess I have missed a lot of stuff being absent from the group. Mammon started to get more aggressive in insults, as well...

"Yosh, then let's make a huddle!" Ryohei enthused.

"That's all right," Chrome turned to give a side glance, "I don't need that kind of thing. I'm going."

She headed off to where Mammon was standing.

"This battlefield will be the entirety of the gymnasium. The objects in the building can be used in any way you desire," The first pinkaloid said.

"Furthermore, this field has not been outfitted with any special installations. There is no need for perplexity," Tye second pinkaloid concluded.

"How is that so...?" I questioned.

"Don't ask me," Bel denied to answer.

"I thought you were supposed to be a genius? Then again... You're not very smart to begin with," I smirked.

"Ushishi~" He held up a knife, "I will cut that tongue of your's out. We'll see how well you insult without it."

"Uh... Paper and pencil?" I reminded him.

"I'll cut off your fingers."

"Morse Code."

"I'll cut off your whole hand."

"I still have other parts of the body I can use."

"Tch... You're troublesome."

"And you're an idiot."

"So there's nothing there?" Tsuna asked.

"The specialty of the Mist Guardian doesn't need anything extra," Reborn explained, "Creating something from nothing, and nothing from something, thus bewildering the enemy. Rendering the family's true form intangible with visions of deceit. That is the role of the Mist Guardian."

"The audience area has also been set up in a designated space within the building. As with the Battle of Storm, inferred-triggered lasers have been installed. Please be careful," One of the pinkalinks said.

"Then, the Battle of Mist: Mammon versus Chrome Dokuro. Battle start!"

Chrome leapt into the air and slammed her trident into the ground. The floor broke into pieces and lifted into the air. Mammon countered and wrapped her body in tentacles protruding from his face/hood. However, it turns out that the Chrome he was strangling, was actually a bin of basketballs.

"It's an illusion. Both creating illusions without yielding a step, deceiving each other without stopping for breathe. This kind of impressive battle is something you won't get to see very often," Reborn paraphrased.

Almost everyone on Tsuna's side was baffled at the site, but for some reason, I wasn't. This fight seemed predictable to me. Everything that they did was just an illusion, so why did everyone believe it. If you know that it's fake, why would you lie to yourself and say it's real. I guess with my logic, the illusions just don't affect me as much. I can see them just fine, but they don't bother me. It's like going to see a magic act. You know that the magician is faking the whole time, yet you still think the tricks are amazing and you end up believing it. But, unlike them, I stay with my logic and I don't believe anything those con-artists say or do. It's a scam. Illusions are basically the same principle. It's all just an act.

Mammon started getting serious. A chain fell out of his jacket and revealed an indigo pacifier, much like Colonello and Reborn's pacifiers. The frog on his head shifted into a reptilian creature that ate its own tail and circled above Mammon's head. The three pacifiers all glowed.

The three infants revealed that Mammon was indeed an Arcobaleno. And discussed briefly about a curse and what Mammon's abilities are.

The fight continued between Mammon and Chrome Dokuro. All the while, Gokudera was still trying to convince Tsuna that she is in fact Rokudo Mukuro. He explained that the techniques she uses were the same as Mukuro's. However, Tsuna was still hesitant to believe that she was him.

Chrome hit the floor with her trident again, exept this time the floor lit up in columns of lava and fire. However, Mammon flew out of the flames, unharmed.

"Your illusions are indeed first class. If one believes even for an instant in the reality of those columns of fire, one would be roasted alive. Therefor, your weakness is also an ILLUSION!"

Chrome's fiery columns froze into ice. Mammon then explained in a complex manner about the strength of illusions and the mind... I think... He made that real confusing for me to understand. Mammon caught her legs in ice and threw her, causing her to drop her trident. She quickly got up to get it and held it protectively.

"It seems as though that weapon is very important to you."

"No! Don't!" Chrome yelled.

Mammon shattered the trident and Chrome fell to the floor, her stomach caving in. She was becoming a lifeless corpse... Everyone, even myself, stared in horror at this girl's body. I knew... This was not an illusion...

[END]

* * *

Yeah I know... This one had some filler in it. But, I didn't know what to do. I didn't want her to talk more with Yuu and Hibari wasn't really there in that part of the story either. Plus, what is she gonna do in a big gym that has hardly anything there. Stand there and look at the floor or the wall? I don't think so... She couldn't leave or not go either because she didn't have anywhere to go and Xanxus and the others would have made her gone if she tried to stay behind.

Oh and no, Yuu is NOT related to Xanxus and no I'm NOT going to kill Alice. That was just a joke.

Anyway, I'm sure you can guess that Mukuro is coming up in the next chapter for all you Mukuro fans out there. Sorry if this update seemed late, I've been busy.

Tell me in a review what you think and let me know what your favorite part and (or) quote was. Until next time, I will see you in the next update.

POOF!


	15. Reality in Illusions

Hellos! I am so sorry to tell you, but I am super busy right now, so chapter updates and new chapters will come in later than usual. I do sincerely apologize about that, but there's nothing I can do to prevent it. :'(

I am not sure if you guys thought the last chapter had too much filler or not enough, but oh well. I'm excited for this chapter not just because Mukuro is in it, but because HE. KNOWS. THINGS. :P

Anyway, here is chapter fifteen! I hope you enjoy this!

I do not own any of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. All rights go to Akira Amano, except for the characters and things I have created.

* * *

We stared at Chrome in horror. It seems as though all of her internal organs just disappeared. How was that possible? Could that have just been an illusion? Or, was it something more?

"W-What's happening!? Is this just another illusion!?" Tsuna was so confused, he gripped at his hair, trying to grasp the reality.

"No... It's real," I may have said it, but I could hardly believe it, myself.

"Mm... This is real..." Mammon also confirmed, "Why is this happening? What is with this girl...?"

"Mu... Sama..." She murmured, "Mukuro... Sama..."

"It's hard to believe, but it seems as though this girl's life was being prolonged by illusionary organs," Mammon explained.

"Wha-?!" Gokudera was shocked by the new information.

"Illusionary organs..." I mumbled under my breath with a sullen atmosphere surrounding me.

"Therefore, when she lost control of the illusion, her abdomen collapsed," Reborn further assessed the situation.

"Then... Then in reality that girl doesn't have any internal organs!?" Tsuna deduced.

"Mukuro... Sama..." Chrome spoke under her breathe, "I wanted to help you..."

"What's this~ with the cat out of the bag it's a complete victory for Mammon," Bel smiled, "And yet, we've only just seen a little of the Arcobaleno's power."

"With this, everything is over," Levi agreed.

"It's not over..." I impulsively spat out, "Wait- what?"

"Hn? 'Not over'? Have you seen the corpse over there? We've basically won," Bel rejected my statement.

"... No... It's not over..." I said on instinct again. Why do I keep saying these things? What else is there? Man, I feel like there's something more to this battle, but I'm so confused as to what...

In an instant, Chrome's body spewed mist and fog from all around her and completely shrouded any visual of her.

"The girl is being wrapped up in fog!" Ryohei shouted.

Why does everyone have to point out the obvious all the time?

"Ah, this? Marshaling the last of one's strength to conceal their own unsightly corpse. It's a common behavioral pattern for female illusionists," Mammon announced.

I looked over at Tuna's group and noticed Tsuna was gripping his head and his eyes were widened. Suddenly, I felt some sort of presence coming, but I wasn't sure what. It felt like there was someone else here. Someone powerful. I looked over at Xanxus. He seemed to be watching Tsuna, as well. I could tell from his expression that he was confused. Reborn seemed to notice Tsuna's odd behavior, also.

"Hmm? What is it, Tsuna?" Reborn asked.

"... He's coming!" He was sweating with anxiety.

"Tsuna!?" Yamamoto was perplexed by his behavior.

"... It's him. He's coming!" Tsuna gripped his hair tighter and closed his eyes.

"H... He...?"

"Rokudo Mukuro is coming!" Tsuna shouted.

Chrome's body started to move and gripped the trident. Her hand turned black. Either that, or a black glove spontaneously appeared. The mist became thicker and shrouded her entire body, swirling around as if there were hurricane winds in here.

"Kufufu. Kufufufu."

"Muu? A man's voice...?" Mammon was confused.

"You're showing off quite a bit for mafia style," A man, well more of a teenaged male, appeared from the smoke and mist.

I don't know who he is, but he was weird... His blue hair was parted down the middle in a zigzag motion and was also shaped like the leaves of a pineapple in the back. He had one blue eye and one red eye with a symbol in it. He wore the Kokuyou styled school uniform like the other two with a blue camo undershirt. Who is this guy, and why do I have to be affiliated with all the weirdos?

"Who..." Basil trailed off.

"Who's that...?" Ryohei was wide-eyed.

"Eh...?" Belphegor couldn't even come up with words.

"The girl changed..."

"No f*ck*ng way, Captian Obvious," I said to Levi.

Xanxus didn't seem too happy though, even if he didn't say anything.

"Rokudo Mukuro... There's no mistake," Gokudera didn't seem too happy about this new guy's presence.

"Mukuro... He's alive..." Tsuna was still sweating from anxiety.

"It's been a while," The new guy said, "I've come back from the other side of the cycle."

"Is that the true form of the Mist Guardian?" Colonello asked Reborn.

Mukuro turned his head toward our group, his smile faltered when he made eye contact with me. However, he quickly recovered and his creepy smile was brought back to light up his face with amusement.

"It's been awhile since I've last seen you, Nera Alice," He smiled sincerely, or at least it seemed sincere...

"Eh?" I had a poker face and I had no clue as to what he was talking about. I've never seen him before.

"Nera, you know this guy!? I thought you said you didn't!" Gokudera sure wasn't happy at all.

"Uh. No. I have... No idea who this guy is. Never seen him before in my life," I said bluntly.

"So, then, how come he knows you, then?" Even Belphegor was puzzled by the matter.

"Hey, that's my question," I pouted.

"So... You really don't remember any of us at all?" Mukuro gestured to himself and the other two Kokuyou school uniform wearing students.

"Not. A. Clue," I shook my head slowly.

"Then... Do you remember Shiro Yuu?" He asked.

"... How do you Shiro?" I asked with skepticism.

"So you do remember him, then," Mukuro's smile stretched across his face.

"... No... I only met him a couple of days ago... What are you talking about?" I was getting more and more confused by the second.

"Hmm..." His smile faded, "Do you remember anything of your past?"

"..." I couldn't answer him. I didn't want to tell everyone that I didn't know anything about my past. The only thing I knew was that I was ten when my first memory came to me. I don't remember anything from year one to the age of nine. It's just empty. Like it never existed.

"Wait... You don't remember anything about your childhood, Nera-san?" Tsuna asked me.

"..." I still didn't answer. Instead, I hid my eyes beneath my bangs.

"Reborn, did you know about this?" Tsuna asked him.

"..." Reborn didn't answer, either. He hid his eyes under his hat.

"Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked.

"Oi, Kora! Reborn!" Colonello shouted to get his attention.

"... I can't say I don't..." He finally spoke.

"You know... About my past?" I asked him.

"Some of it; yes... I know that you were born in the mafia, but that's all I'm aloud to say," Reborn reluctantly stated.

My eyes widened. Since when was I ever part of the mafia besides a week ago? Then again, I don't remember my past, so he may be right. What happened to me to make me forget. Well, if this Mukuro guy knows Shiro and I, maybe he knows more about me than I know myself.

"Wait- she was born a mafioso...!?" Tsuna was astonished.

"Cheh... More like an extreme science experiment..." The boy with blonde hair dressed in a Kokuyou uniform said.

"What was that?" Gokudera asked him with annoyance.

"Well, it's true-"

"Ken..." The guy with glasses and a beanie said to get his friend to stop talking.

"What do you know about me?" I asked Mukuro.

"Hmm? Well, to put it in simple terms you were basically an inmate of ours."

"What?"

"I'd love to continue this conversation, but it seems that I have an Arcobaleno to deal with."

"Umu. Rokudo Mukuro... I was wondering where I've that name before. Now, I remember. About a month ago, someone tried to escape from the Vindice Prison. The person's name was Rokudo Mukuro," Mammon announced, "But, it should've been over when the escape attempt failed. I heard that he was thrown back into a prison even more difficult to escape from."

"Kufufufu. The information net of the Vongola's Elite Assassination Squad Varia isn't that well informed, after all," Mukuro laughed, "I am right here, aren't I?"

"What a troublesome guy. All right. Let's clear things up. You're just an illusion created by that girl, right?" Mammon created an illusion of a blizzard and froze Mukuro's legs.

"Oh?"

"Uwaahhhh!" Tsuna screamed.

"It's a blizzard!" Basil shouted.

"It's cold! We'll freeze to death!" Ryohei exclaimed, as well.

Everyone was panicking about the blizzard. Everyone except me. I knew it was an illusion, and besides, even if I could feel the illusion, the cold wouldn't bother me since I am the Blizzard Guardian, after all.

"Oya oya?" Mukuro smiled as the ice on his legs grew up to his chest until it covered his entire body.

"I'm not so good-natured that I would let myself lose to an illusion created by an illusionist," Mammon was still forming the blizzard.

"He's completely frozen!" Ryohei, again another person, stated the obvious.

"Then, that Mukuro is... An illusion?" Gokudera was confused.

"No way..." Tsuna added his own words that didn't have much purpose to the story.

"Well, now. It looks like you've been unmasked," Mammon was getting cocky.

A bullet of large proportions came out of Mammon's hood, "The one who'll be smashed into pieces should be the body of that girl just now, right?"

Before Mammon could do anything, a column of fire erupted and lotus flowers wrapped around him.

"Just who is an illusion?" Mukuro taunted.

"What's this... Power...! Th-The ...pain..." Mammon was baffled.

"Uwa... Who is that guy?" Bel was uneasy.

"Cheh," I smiled with confidence, "He is Tsuna's Mist Guardian, after all."

Mammon was getting flustered and defensive. He split himself, well actually, maybe copied himself, into several other Mammons.

For some reason, I could just tell that Mukuro was going to win, so I relaxed. However, I kept thinking about what he and the others said about their affiliation with my past. It was too confusing. How did they know about me? How do I NOT know about me?

All of a sudden, I heard screaming and shouting. I looked up and noticed that the whole entire gym was completely distorted. I looked at everyone around me. They all seemed to be nearly falling, flying or trying to hang on to something. Most of them were complaining about their heads hurting, but mine was just fine for some odd reason.

I looked at Bel and Levi. They were both sitting on the ground going out of their minds.

"Bel...?" I was surprised to see him, the prince, in such a state.

"How... Are you not... Affected...?" He asked.

I remembered what I needed in order to control and use the Rng of Blizzard: a strong mind and a strong heart... That's when I knew that my mind was strong enough to withstand the ring. I won't falter. I can't. If I can go up against these illusions, I should damn well be able to handle my ring.

This battle seemed to be going by pretty quick. Mammon enclosed Mukuro in his hood that was filled with many illusions. However, Mukuro broke free. The lotus flowers from before circled around Mukuro in a protective sort of way. Pieces of Mammon's cloak scattered around the room, and Mukuro appeared with both halves of the ring in hand.

"Not so fast! I'm not done yet!" Mammon reformed.

I sat down on the ground and watched Mammon basically ask for a death wish. I the end, Mukuro dissolved himself into a sort of smoke and entered Mammon's body. He forced him to expand to the point where he exploded. All that was left was a normal gym, some smoke and Mukuro still holding both halves of the ring.

"Will this do?" He asked the Cervello.

"... The Ring of Mist is now in possession of Chrome Dokuro. Therefor, the winner of this match is Chrome Dokuro," A pinkaloony announced to everyone.

"That Viper was..." Colonello started.

"Ripped to pieces!" Bel smiled and finished Colonello's statement.

"Eh... Wait! How could you... You didn't have to go that far..." Tsuna was terrified of Mukuro's battle strategy.

"Even now, you're still showing such sympathy for the enemy... Just how naíve can you get, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro looked at him in disbelief, "Though... There's no need to worry. ... I should say. That baby managed to escape. From the very start, he had every intention of reserving enough power and energy to escape... He's a shrewd one, that Arcobaleno."

"... Gola Mosca. After the contest battles are over, eliminate Mammon," Xanxus ordered.

"Oya oya~ you really are the dark side of the mafia, aren't you, Xanxus? Even I would feel awed at this terrifying scheme you've thought up. But, I have no intention of poking my nose into your bussiness. Because, I am not such a nice human being. Just one thing, though... The other candidate for the successor, though smaller and weaker than you, is not really one you should trifle with, for your own good," Mukuro informed and turned around to head over to his little minions.

"Mukuro-sama!" The guy with glasses and a beanie called out for him.

"Incredible! You sure kicked ass!" Ken exclaimed in enthusiasm.

Mukuro started talking with Tsuna after Gokudera started throwing a hissy fit, yet again. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I'm sure they were talking about Mukuro being the new Mist Guardian. But, I was only paying half attention. I didn't really care about what they were talking about.

"Oh, and Alice!" I looked up to see Mukuro calling for me, "I, as well, know of the situation you're in. I also know what Guardian you are, and what that ring does to your mind."

I blinked at his words. How did he know if I have never spoken of it to him, before...? This guy... So troublesome...

I could feel Belphegor's gaze on me. I knew that he knew about the ring. He forced me to tell him, anyway...

Mukuro lost his balance and fell to the floor. As soon as he hit the floor, Chrome's body appeared. Ken and the other guy left, leaving Chrome to sleep on the floor.

"Since the results for both sides are three wins each, we will continue the next contest battle. Tomorrow will finally be the last card in the contest battles between the Guardians. It is the battle between the Cloud Guardians," The pinkadoodles informed everyone.

The Battle of Cloud... Hibari... That's Hibari. It's his turn, now. I sure hope Dino trained him right, because if he loses, Dino just bought himself a ticket to an ass whoopin'.

"Oi, Xanxus. What are you going to do? If Hibari wins the next fight, the ring count will be four against three in our favor. Even though you have gained the Sky Ring, the decision was that Tsuna's side will win. When the time comes, you better be prepared to admit defeat as promised. You will abdicate all rights to be the successor," Reborn was dead serious. He was not joking around with this guy.

Xanxus smiled at them, "Of course. I have always respected the Vongola spirit. I will honor the promise of the battle. If Mosca really loses the Cloud Battle, I will let you people have everything."

Something about this guy really seemed off. The way he smiled and smirked... He was obviously hiding something.

...

_(FLASHBACK)_

_"I came to warn you," Shiro was more serious and thoughtful._

_I picked my head up and furrowed my eyebrows together, "Warn me... About what...?"_

_"Even if Sawada Tsunayoshi's group wins, they'll lose in the end."_

_"What are you talking about? And why should I believe you!?"_

_"It's your choice to believe me or not. I shouldn't have to give you a reason. Only your mind can give you reasons to believe or not. I don't dictate your thoughts."_

_"Okay, well... What exactly are you warning me from?"_

_"You felt it, too, didn't you? When you first met the Varia's boss? The sensations you felt when you were around him were strange, were they not? It gave you the feeling that he was hiding something, right?"_

_"... Yes...?" I made it sound more like a question because of my confusion, "So...?"_

_"Then, be prepared for his actual attack. Obviously, he is not the type of man that wouldn't have another plan in store when or if he loses the first run around. In other words, if Sawada Tsunayoshi becomes Vongola the Tenth, don't be surprised when Xanxus makes a comeback."_

_(END OF FLASHBACK)_

_..._

That's right! Yuu warned me about Xanxus; about how he won't admit defeat easily. This... This could be bad. Very bad. Hibari... This guy. He has full confidence that you won't win, and even if you do win... We all lose in the end...

[END]

* * *

Finally! It's Hibari's turn next! But, what was the deal with Ken, Chikusa and Mukuro? Do they really know her? And how does Mukuro know both Alice and Yuu? Stay tuned to find out! :P

Let me know what you think in a review and tell me your favorite part and (or) quote. Until next time, I will see you in the next update.

POOF!


	16. Cloud's End

Yyyaayyyyy! I'm finally writing this chapter! I'm sure you guys have been waiting intensely since we are now, FINALLY, on Hibari's fight! *applause* Thank you so much for waiting patiently. I'll be sure to make this chapter AWESOME!

Oh, and recently, I became a **beta-reader. So if you would like me to edit, help improve and revise your story, send me the documents before publishing it. **

Now, for the moment we've been waiting for; please, direct your eyes to the many words below and read chapter sixteen! Enjoy!

I do not own any of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. All rights go to Akira Amano, except for the characters and things I have created.

* * *

I paced up and down the hallways unsettled about tonight's battle. I was worried about how the fight will end. If Hibari loses, that means Xanxus will kill us all. If he wins, Xanxus... Will still kill us all.

But, something in the back of my mind was telling me that that wasn't everything I was worried about. What else could I be worried about? Am I worried about... Hibari? No- that can't be possible! I hate that bastard. There's no way I could be worried for him because he's such a...

Man, what am I worrying about, anyway? This is Hibari. He's 'invincible'. There's no way in hell he'd let himself lose to a robot, right? Then, again... Xanxus seemed overconfident back at Mammon and Mukuro's battle-! That's right! Mukuro! Who is he, and how does he know so much about me...? And... Yuu? He knows Yuu, as well. How? How does he know Yuu and I? How does he know about the ring, as well? And, what did Ken mean by 'extreme experiment'? Was I some sort of experiment to them? Did they do something to me, or did someone else do something? ... Does this 'experiment' have anything to do with my lost memories...?

So many questions were swirling through my mind, it was driving me insane. I wanted to know everything about everything. And, Yuu... Maybe if I talk to Yuu, he can answer some of my questions. I hope he'll comply.

I sprinted down the fancy halls, checking in almost every room for him. I looked everywhere, but there were no signs of him.

Out of breath, I leant up against the wall and panted. I fell to the floor lazily and rested my head up against the wall. I heard footsteps coming my way.

"Oi, Peasant, what're you doing on the floor?"

I looked up and saw Bephegor leaning on a crutch and looking down at me. He didn't possess his obnoxious smile. I stood up unsteadily.

"I'm looking for Shiro. Do you know where he is?" I asked him.

"Shiro? Haven't seen him," he turned to the side and put his hands behind his head while somehow still supporting himself with his one crutch, "I doubt he left, though. He's always talking with the boss like they know each other or something, so he wouldn't leave so abruptly. I'm sure he's around here somewhere. Besides, I'd like to find him for payback for nearly breaking my wrist."

"Well, you did deserve that," I raised an eyebrow.

"Ushishi~ you're noisy, peasant. Shut up, or I'll slice you up," Bel pulled out a set of knives.

"*_sigh_* Bel, I don't have time for this. When's the last time you saw Shiro?" I asked him impatiently.

Bel lowered his knives a little and cocked his head to side, "Why do you need to see him so bad? I thought you hated his guts. And besides, why should I have to answer to a peasant?"

"I do. But... He has information that I need. I have to talk to him," I paraphrased.

"... The last I saw him, he was with the boss this morning. He didn't look too happy, though, and he walked out the room saying he 'needed some air'," He huffed out and turned away, "I don't see what everyone sees in this guy. He's just some moronic peasant."

Bel hobbled down the hallway. Obviously, this conversation did not brighten his day at all.

"Hmm... So, where did that asshole run off?" I contemplated out loud.

Bel said that he went out and needed some air... So, is he wondering around outside in the town or something? He wouldn't just leave to a random place would he? He has nowhere to go, anyway.

I ran into the large room with a balcony. I sprinted toward the glass doors and stepped out onto the balcony, peering over the edge, trying to spot that confusing bastard. I couldnt see any signs of him. I ran to all the windows in all the rooms looking for him, and trying to see if I could see him from the windows in different areas. No luck.

I finally gave up and sat on the couch. Maybe he went somewhere off into town... Oh well... I hope I see him eventually. I have so many questions to ask.

* * *

After a while, I heard footsteps coming down the hall. When they got close to the entry way, the owner of those footsteps kept walking until they faded out of my hearing range. Out of curiosity, I decided to check to see who it was and where they were going. I had nothing better to do, so might as well occupy myself with something.

I peered out the doorway and saw an open window down the hall. That's funny, it was closed when I passed by last time. It didn't strike me as odd that the window was open; what struck me as odd, was that no one here ever opened the windows, and housekeeping is too scared to even come down this way, so it couldn't be just any person.

I walked over to the opened window and looked outside. Nothing was out of the ordinary, except when I looked up, I saw a foot.

Now, why the hell is a foot on top of a roof?

I decided to venture upwards to check it out. I observed my surroundings and found thick vines attached to the side of the building, right next to the window. I took a hold of the green foliage and pulled myself up, closer to the roof. I looked down to see where to out my foot on the vines. When I placed it, I looked back up and the foot hanging off the edge was gone.

Since I was already halfway there, I decided to just keep going and find out where the foot went. I knew it wasn't my imagination. I was not seeing things. This ring may make me angry and crazy, but I'm not a pyscho.

I took a hold of the gutter of the roof and pulled myself up. I peered over the top of the gutter. A grin stretched across my face.

"So, this is where you've been hiding," I said triumphantly.

"Hn?"

I got up onto the roof and put my hands on my hips. There, standing before me with his hands in his pockets, and standing as casually and as mellow as ever, Yuu stared me down with his dark blue eyes. I looked him over. His hair was still its messy self. He wore a black, extremely tattered trench coat with a white T-shirt underneath. He had dark, dark gray pants and black sneakers. He has such an odd sense of style.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me.

My mood shifted to a serious mode. I looked at him and tried to come up with all the questions I thought of before.

"I... I want to know... How do you know me?" I rushed out my words at the end of my question.

"Hn?" He rose an eyebrow.

"You obviously know a lot more about me than I know myself. So my question is: how?" I repeated.

"What brought this on?" He asked.

"I... I met someone last night. They claimed to know about my past."

"..."

"They said that I was some sort of 'extreme experiment'... What does that mean?" I continued.

"..."

"They said that they know you, as well. They said they know about my ring, my position, my power..."

"..."

"Who is Rokudo Mukuro? How does he know us and how do you two know about myself, my past...?" I was talking more hectic.

"... It would be too troublesome to tell you now..."

"So, you do know!"

"..." He seemed reluctant and nervous to say anything else.

"Shiro...?"

"... I won't tell you how... But I will say that you, Mukuro, along with myself, were all in the same kind of trouble once. It wasn't pleasant, and you're lucky you don't remember the-... Things.. They've done to you," His expression turned sullen and depressing. He almost looked like he was in remorse; regretting something...?

"... What are you talking about? What 'things'?"

"... It's nothing..." He said and walked past me.

I stared at where he once stood in disbelief. What does he mean it's 'nothing'!? It's obviously something. I finally, snapped back into reality and turned around to face him. He was about to jump off the roof... Again. Yeah, he's totally crazy.

"Ah! Hey, wait!" I reached out for his arm, causing him to turn his head a tad to glare at me, "If you can't tell me who I am... Then, tell me who you are."

His eyes widened a little and his mouth opened enough to where his teeth showed. His lips were in the shape of a sideways "0".

"Please..." I begged him. I figured that if I could get to know him, I could know more of myself since he's withholding important information from me.

"..." He seemed hesitant to speak in the slightest bit.

"Please."

"... I'm like you in more ways than you really know. We both have the same... 'things' from our past. And, we both have the same fate. That is all I can say for now..." He said with a somber atmosphere floating around us.

"Are you... Related to me?"

"No. Not in any way. Not by blood. Not by any relative. We have no connections."

"I see..." I let go of him, looking down at the roof and allowed him to carry on.

Suddenly, a hand touched the top of my head. I blinked and widened my eyes. I looked up at Shiro. His hand was on my head, and his expression was a mixture of deadpanned and dissatisfactory.

"Stop worrying so much," With that said, he turned back around and jumped off the roof.

I ran over to see if he would hit the ground and die, but it turns out, he grabbed onto the vines and swung himself inside the open window. He is crazy indeed...

I sat down on the roof out of relief that he didn't fall, or I guess I should say jump, to his death. I rested my head in my hands and thought about all of what Yuu said. It confused me, irritated me. I didn't like not knowing. Not knowing is as painful lied to, as being lost in an endless labyrinth of puzzles...

* * *

Nightfall came and it was finally time to leave for the last ring battle. It was finally time for Hibari to show how much he's improved.

I left with what was left of the Varia, and surprisingly, Yuu came with us this time.

"You're coming with us, Shiro?" I asked him.

"..." He looked at me out of the corners of his eyes.

Something was up with Yuu, today. He seems so grouchy and distant. Kind of like Hibari. This isn't his usual self. What's up with him?

When we finally arrived at the school, there was an area fenced off by high fencing and with barbed wire at the top. Gatling guns were spread along the perimeter of the area.

I could see Yamamoto, Gokudera and Ryohei to my left. I guess Tsuna and Basil are busy training with Reborn... On the inside of the ring, Hibari was there facing the Gola Mosca.

"Here...?" Ryohei asked.

"This is it..." Gokudera murmured.

I guess they expected something different...

"Yes. This is the battlefield for the Guardians of Cloud: the Cloud Ground," A pinkaroo said.

"What a clever name..." I mumbled sarcastically and deadpanned.

"The mission of the Cloud Guardian is to be an aloof, drifting cloud who protects the family from an independent standpoint, and whom nothing can ever bind. Therefor, we have prepared the most extreme field for them. The field is surrounded on all sides by barbed wire, as well as eight automatic batteries that will shoot at any mobile object within a thirty meter radius. Furthermore, there are countless pressure-sensitive mines buried under the ground. Once activated, an alarm will sound followed immediately by an explosion," The Cervello.

"That's a bit extreme of a battlefield!" Ryohei was nervous.

"If you're scared, just run away," Levi smirked, "Just like your boss did."

That set me off.

"It's just there's no need for Tsuna to be here. Because, Hibari is our ace. He won't lose," Yamamoto replied coolly.

"... Pfffft. Ace... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm definitely looking forward to this!" Xanxus bursted with excitement, now.

Okay, I was officially pissed off. I grasped at Levi's straps that ran an "X" across his chest. I pulled down on them, causing him to fall forward, and I kneed him in the face. His nose was now broken.

"Oi, you stupid brat, what the hell!?" He held his broken nose in pain.

"That was for Tsuna," I said.

As he kneeled on the ground still holding his nose, I kicked him in the throat, "And, that's for Lambo."

I was about to hit him again, but two firm arms locked around me.

"Get off me!" I wriggled around in the person's arms.

"Stop."

I never realized it was Yuu. I thought it may have been Belphegor, but it wasn't. Suddenly, I felt all eyes on Yuu and myself. Even Hibari was staring at us.

"Wh-Who is that...?" Yamamoto pointed at Yuu.

Yuu looked up at them, but kept silent.

"That bastard is with the Varia. He's just an enemy!" Gokudera exclaimed.

Yuu blinked slowly and smirked, "I am not on the Varia's side, nor am I with the Vongola."

"What? Th-then who are you!?" Gokudera was confused, "Why are you even here, then!?"

"'Why' you ask?" He chuckled a little, "To take back what's mine, of course."

"What...?" Ryohei asked.

Yuu released me and turned to the pinks, "Cervello. I trust you know what to do when the time comes?"

"Yes, Shiro Yuu," One of the Cervello answered.

"What the hell!?" Gokudera shouted.

Yuu turned toward the three Vongola.

"As some of you may know, Nera Alice is the candidate for the Blizzard Guardian position," He explained with a few reactions spawning after he spoke, "Alice is said to be the Neutral Guardian. In other words, there is no one else like her that can take the position as the Blizzard Guardian, so the External Advisor and the Ninth both agreed on her."

Almost everyone was entirely confused.

"Well... That is no longer the case. Alice is not the only one qualified for the position."

"So, what, you are!? What makes you think that!?" Gokudera barked.

"Because, I am the original Tenth Generation Vongola Blizzard Guardian," Yuu smiled.

"Shiro..." I couldn't believe he was explaining all of this so suddenly.

"If you're the original, then why does Alice have the ring?" Yamamoto asked.

"To sum it up, I was attacked when I first got the ring and was presumed dead. The ring was taken and was given to her. I've come back to reclaim it, since it was originally mine," Yuu explained.

"Wait a minute. She said your name was Shiro Yuu, right? So, you're that one guy Rokudo Mukuro mentioned to Alice last night," Yamamoto deduced.

"So, I am."

"What!? You're affiliated with that bastard!" Gokudera started to go after Yuu, but was held back by Yamamoto.

"I may be affiliated with him, but I am no friend of his," He reassured.

"Huh? Now, I'm really confused," Ryohei scratched the back of his head.

"Basically, he's a neutral character and only does things for his own benefit," I explained with little emotion.

"I see..."

"Then, we will start the battle. The Ring of Cloudー Gola Mosca versus Hibari Kyouya. Battle start!" The Cervello announced.

"W-Wait! I still have some questions!" Gokudera spat out.

Unfortunatly for Gokudera, he was ignored completely. I turned my attention to the battlefield and saw powerful jet engine-like boosters come out the back of the Gola Mosca's legs and propelled itself at a high speed toward Hibari.

Ryohei, Gokudera and Yamamoto were all on the same level of being surprised.

The Gola Mosca rose its right hand and prepared to fire bullets at Hibari. That's when I flinched. I didn't say anything out loud, but I could hear my mind protest against this fight. I was screaming on the inside for Hibari to be alrightー but... Why would I do that!? I hate him and I already know he's going to win, so why!? What is wrong with me!?

Hibari circled around the Mosca and slammed his tonfa on its head and dug the other one into its arm and ripped it clean off. Hibari faced us and it seems that he was looking at me straight on. It made me feel uneasy. I watched the Mosca explode, allowing an explosion to light up the back of Hibari in a beautiful glow of orange, red and yellow.

He clicked the two halves of the rings together and handed it to the Cervello, "I don't need this."

Everyone was amazed at how quickly he ended the fight. Even Belphegor and Levi were in awe. Though, I felt more relieved...

Hibari turned to Xanxus and called for him, "You, sitting down over there. Until I bite you to death, Monkey Boss of the Mountain of Monkeys, I can't go home."

"What!?" Levi shouted.

"Dint just 'what', you octopus," Bel said.

"Octopus!?"

"Haven't you noticed we've lost? If we were to act against them, now, it would be treason... So what do we do now, Boss?" Bel turned to Xanxus and ignored Levi.

Xanxus was silent, but I knew he had something in mind. I looked at Yuu. Even he was uneasy. Something was up with Xanxus. He was obviously hiding something. He wouldn't just let it end like this, that much I knew.

Yuu looked down at me and backed me away from the battlefield. I wonder if he knows what Xanxus has in mind for us. But, my true concern is...

What do we do when his plan finally takes action? What do we do when Xanxus delivers his scheme of eliminating us...? What do we do? What do I do?

[END]

* * *

Yyaayyy I finished Hibari's ring battle! Now, it's Hibari versus Xanxus. I wonder what everyoneー no, what Reborn would do when they find out that Yuu was explaining that he and Alice will partake in the ring battles. What will Alice do? What will Hibari do?

Thank you all so much for being patient with me! I'm trying my best to get these chapters in since I know how much you guys want to read more.

**Reminder: I am now a beta-reader. So, if you wish me to look over a story or chapter that is not yet published, I will be happy to do so. Just look for me in the Betas icon at the top. I should be under specific category anime/manga and then look for a Khr only beta readers and search through there. If you need to narrow the results, click narrow results English only. If you need to narrow it more, click K-T+. I should be last icon on the last page. I think. Please note, I do beta-read for other things beside KHR.**

Anyway, let me know in a review what you think and tell me your favorite part and (or) quote. Until next time, I will see you in the next update.

POOF!


	17. Truth

I'm finally getting to write the next chapter! Yyyaaayyyy! Thanks again so much for waiting patiently. I know you guys have been dying from suspense and all. I'll be sure to answer all of your questions so don't worry. It's been a while, but I'm still working on some requests. It should take about another week or so to finish them all. Then, I'll be able to write more chapters more frequently. If you want to see what I've been working on, you can check out my DeviantART page I've mentioned before.

Since I've been away from the story for so long, I've nearly forgotten what happened last XD I know that Hibari just finished beating the crap out of the Gola Mosca, so we will take it from there.

Anyway, here is what you've been waiting for: chapter seventeen. Enjoy!

* * *

Xanxus sneered and smirked. His expression was full of malice; longing to inflict malcontent and suffering. What a fearsome man... Yuu was taking on more of a defensive position and continued to back himself and I away.

Suddenly, Xanxus leapt out of his throne and confronted Hibari. Acting on instinct, Hibari rose a tonfa to prevent Xanxus's foot from coming in contact with his face.

"Hibari!" I shouted impulsively. I tried to sprint over to him to aid him, even though I'm sure he wouldn't need it. However, Yuu took my arm and didn't allow me access to set one foot inside the battlefield.

"Damn it, Shiro, let go!" I stared him down.

"I can't allow that," He responded fearsomely.

"Why not!?" He was making me furious.

"Becuase if you get injured and are unable to fight, I won't get to have any fun," He said without missing a beat.

He was right, though. If I get injured, I won't be able to fight. Thus... He will win our battle by default. I can't let that happen, and I can't just sit here and watch Xanxus taunt Hibari. But, I'll have to deal with it and just watch.

Xanxus landed safely on the ground, holding onto his coat.

"My foot slipped," He smiled maliciously.

"Right," Hibari was too happy and spoke with sarcasm as if he's already perfected it. That wouldn't surprise if he did.

"No, really," Xanxus smirked.

*_BBBBEEEEAAAAAAAPPPPP_*

There was a sound of a high pitched alarm, and right where Xanxus was kneeling, one of the mines was set off. Though, Xanxus was able to easily dodge it. How unfortunate.

"I came down here only to retrieve that piece of junk," Xanxus continued with his obvious lie, "We have lost."

"Hnn. You're face tells a different story," Hibari charged Xanxus.

I looked at Xanxus: he was smiling. Why would he be smiling like this? What is his plan? Is he trying to piss off Hibari?- ...

"HIBARI, STOP! HE'S PLAYING YOU!" I shouted to him, but he completely ignored me.

"What the heck is Hibari doing!?" Ryohei asked, "He'd already beaten that mechanical monster!"

A movement I saw from the corner of my eye caught my attention. The Gatling gun. Hibari and Xanxus crossed into its range of fire.

"HIBARI, STOP!" I continued shouting, but he neglected to take notice of my words.

"Don't worry. I won't raise a hand against you," Xanxus appeared to be having too much fun with this.

"As you wish, though I'm still going to bite you to death," Hibari continued his exchange in combat with the brute.

"That brat! How dare he mock the boss!" Levi went into a rage fit.

"Hold it, Sulky-Face," Bel said.

"What!?"

"We've already lost the battle. If we get into a fight, it'll be seen as mutiny against the incumbent Tenth Boss. They'll have our heads, along with the boss's," Bel explained.

"You're saying we should just let that impudent brat do as he pleases!?" Levi didn't want to leave his boss to deal with Hibari.

"Well, he seems to be scheming something, our Boss," Bel smiled.

"What could it be?"

"No idea."

"What!?"

"Mammon or Squalo would probably know, though."

I glared at the two remaining henchmen of Xanxus. Belphegor may be called a genius, but he sure as hell isn't as bright as he thinks he is. And Levi... He's just a f*ck*ing dumbass who annoys the shit out of everybody.

"You two are complete idiots. Such ignorance plagues you," I said deadpanned.

"What was that, you bitch!?" My words really get to the Chupacabra, don't they?

"Damn, you sure are deaf... And blind... Can't you tell he's doing that on purpose?" I was getting absolutely frustrated with this predicament as I spoke to Levi, "He's trying to piss Hibari off..."

I looked back at Xanxus and saw that his hand was glowing a bright orange. Looks like Hibari finally got him to raise his hand against him.

"So, you've finally raised a hand?" Hibari questioned.

"That guy was able to force the Boss's hand!?" Levi was surprised.

"Unbelievable," Bel was also shocked.

"It really isn't that surprising. If you, yourself, were actually fighting Hibari, you would HAVE to fight back if you don't want to be bitten to death. He's just that troublesome," I smirked.

Xanxus lost his smile and continued to dodge Hibari's relentless attacks.

"Cervello," Xanxus called for them.

"Yes, Xanxus-sama," One of them replied.

"Don't get the story wrong, now," He said, "I didn't attack him at all."

What does he mean by that...? I analyzed the two brawlers. Nothing seemed out of place aside from the Varia Boss's freaky ass smile. Something caught my eye though... From behind Hibari, the robot moved a little... Could it still be...? But, didn't Hibari destroy it? Oh, crap!

"Hibari, move!" I shouted urgently.

A beam of light and energy shot out of the robot and grazed Hibari's left thigh. He knelt on the ground, grimacing in pain.

"HIBARI!" I tried to run over to him, to assist him. I may not really like the guy, but I do care for other's lives. Life is precious to me.

Before I could help him, Yuu stopped me. He pulled me to the ground and shielded me with his body.

"What're you-!?"

_*BOOM BOOM BO-BOOM BOOM_*

"You should pay more attention," He said with contemptuous eye.

I never realized that the robot, the Gola Mosca, launched rockets and bombs in everyone's direction. ... Yuu was only shielding me from it. Protecting me... Why? Why am I so valueble to him to keep alive...?

"S-Sorry... But, why...?" I was baffled and could hardly speak.

"Like it said before: It would be more entertaining for me to fight you at your best. I don't want to win by default. It would be too boring," He said with annoyance and without missing a beat.

"AAARRGGHHH!"

I looked over to where the sounds of screams originated. Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei were being pelted with the Gola Mosca's arsenal. This was bad. This was extremely bad. The robot was getting out of control, unable to be stopped.

"GUYS! ..." I called out for them.

"Are you alright!?" I heard Yamamoto call out to me.

"I'm fine...!" I replied.

"What the heck was that!?" Ryohei exclaimed.

"... What was that?" Xanxus mimicked, "I only came to retrieve my junk, but I've been obstructed by their Cloud Guardian all this while. Now, Mosca's restraining system has been broken."

"What!? It's gone berserk!?" Gokudera continued running while trying to get out of line of fire.

The robot was on a rampage, shooting everything in sight whether it was a living being or an inanimate object. It was destroying the area. The Mosca shot a beam toward the top floor of the school.

"A... Compressed particle beam!?" Gokudera looked as if he were about to have a breakdown.

"It's shooting all over the place!" Ryohei was uneasy and sweating out of anxiety, "If this continues, all of us are going to die!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS JUST A DISASTER!" Xanxus was enjoying this. The sick bastard.

"That guy... Is laughing," Yamamoto was confused.

"That crazy bastard... He didn't care about the fight from the start. He just wanted to kill everybody and make it look like an accident. That's why he kept provoking Hibari!" Gokudera deduced.

I knew it. That ass hole... He's going to regret his decision. I could tell that Hibari wasn't too happy, either.

I grew so infuriated by his doings, I started to lose it. My mind was becoming foggy, and I couldn't think straight. I started acting more on impulse. I was... Losing my mind; submitting to rage.

I was able to break away from Yuu rather easily. The robot was still randomly shooting, of course. My frustration and anger got the best of me; I sprinted towards the heavy piece of machinery and drew my claws. I was entering into my fit of rage.

The Gola Mosca transitioned its attention over to me as I ran closer to it. It focused all of its power onto me, seeing that I was now its number one threat. It shot numerous amounts of a variety of bullets while charging at me. I dodged its attacks, thankfully. But, it soon adapted and strengthened its abilities. It started shooting rockets at me, but I managed to evade them. However, one the rockets was launched and aimed for my back. As I continued running toward the robot, the rocket got closer and closer. My rage and impulsive behavior did not allow me to assess the situation. Instead, as the rocket was just about to hit me, I spun around and slashed it with my indestructible claws. The rocket exploded and sent me flying in the air toward the mechanical beast.

"Alice!" Yamamoto called.

"You stupid woman! What're you doing!?" Gokudera was utterly perplexed as to why I would confront something so strong. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, especially Hibari's...

Fury and the desire for revenge plagued my mind. As I came down on the Mosca, I extended my claws. Gola's chest started to glow again, and it shot that same powerful beam from before. My body took over my mind, so I raised my claws in front of me for protection. The beam struck the metal, and within a split second of contact, I twisted my body to dodge most of the beam and not take a direct hit.

I landed on the ground safely and glared at the monster with scornful eyes. I wanted so badly to take my anger and frustration out on something. I rushed it whilst dodging its relentless attacks. As it was about to fire again, I leapt into the air while retracting my claws and hand planted on its shoulders. While I was on it, I extended my claws and stabbed it straight through its head.

Unfortunately, I didn't realize he had guns protruding out of its back. As I was about to rip its head clean off, it shot me with a rocket, sending me flying. I twisted my body around so that I would land on my feet. When I made contact with the ground, I dug my claws into it and slid backwards, creating six long, deep streaks in the ground.

I was about to charge the thing again, but I saw Chrome to the right in my line of vision. She entered the battlefield, endangering herself.

"Don't enter the battlefield! It's dangerous!" Yamamoto shouted, though it was already too late.

An alarm went off, signalling that she stepped on a mine. Before she could be killed by it, her two friends, Ken and the glasses guy, tackled her out of the way. They were safe from that, however the robot turned its attention to the three and started after them. Aside from that, the Gatling guns were pointed at them as well. This was not good.

"This is bad! They're sandwiched!" Gokudera and Yamamoto rushed to help them.

My reality snapped back into place. My anger subsided a bit so that all I was thinking about was saving them. After all, they are supposed to be our allies.

I ripped my claws out of the ground and ran for them. Right when the Mosca was about to shoot out another beam, I stood between them and prepared for impact. The powerful beam struck me, but it didn't affect, since it was hitting my metal claws. At the last second, I had risen them to provide a sort of shield, and it worked. Sparks flew everywhere, and the beam did not subside. It couldn't melt through my claws, but it was powerful enough to push me back quite a bit.

I could sense that everyone was astonished to see that I could withstand the Gola Mosca's attack. They were impressed, confused, baffled. They could hardly speak. I didn't care, though. I needed to concentrate on not losing my footing, let alone allowing the beam to get passed my claws. They were my only line of defense.

"Nera-san... Thank you," Chrome thanked me, though I ignored her.

"Alice! Nera!" I could hear others say. Their words, though, sounded as if they were warning me about something.

"Shit!" I shouted to myself.

I completely forgot about the Gatling gun pointed at us. I couldn't do anything now. I would die if I didn't get out of the way, right now. But, I wasn't going to do that. I couldn't do something so selfish, so I embraced for pain. I embraced for death.

The Gatling gun fired.

I felt a warm, heated presence extremely close to me. I looked around me and saw orange flames shielding me from the bullets and the Mosca's attack.

"W-What...?" I was entirely confused.

I looked to my right and saw Tsuna next to me; shielding us from the mechanical wraths.

"S-Sawada...?" I was surprised to see him so soon, yet relieved that he was here.

"That flame...!" Xanxus lost his smile and reverted back into his scowl.

"... Boss," Chrome said.

Tsuna's flame on his gloves died down and I could see his eyes. They were that glowing orange color again. Like before at the battle for the Ring of Thunder. His expression was mellow, like before as well... What changes him to become like this...? How strange.

Tsuna moved and stood between Gola Mosca and myself. I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head to the side. I felt a little insulted. To me, it seemed that he was saying I couldn't take care of myself.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera, along with everyone else (though maybe not Hibari), was relieved to see him.

"So, your here," Xanxus smirked, "... But."

Bullets were shot out of the robot's back and prepad to rain down on us.

"Eliminate everything, starting with scum," Xanxus continued, "That has not changed."

Tsuna shot a burst of flames out from his gloves and took to the air. He was... Flying?

"Wha- what!?" Levi's expression of surprise looked more dumbfounded.

"He can fly!?" Ryohei, Yamamoto, and Gokudera gawked at the sight.

Everyone seemed surprised, though I really didn't. It just momentarily confused me, but then I remembered physics: he's using the power and pressure from the flames to propell himself up into the air. Duh.

Tsuna dove down straight onto the berserk Mosca and tore off its other arm.

"Hey, block head. I'm your opponent now," Tsuna destroyed the arm with one hand.

The robot seemed to take on the idea and locked on target with Tsuna. The Mosca continued to attack with everything it had. It even rose into the air to fly like Tsuna. Though, the tenth boss took a fist full of flames and smashed its chest, sending it falling back to the ground.

It was amazing at how strong he was. Even I was impressed. I looked over at Yuu... He was not happy at all. He looked furious as he glared down at Xanxus. This prompted me to look over at the Varia's Boss. He was... Still smiling. As if... He wanted this to happen. What is up with this crazed bastard? Is he doing the same thing he did to Hibari? What has he done?

"As expected!" Basil rejoiced, "That mechanical weapon is no match for Sawada-dono!"

"... But, something doesn't feel right..." Reborn said, "Mosca could have fought Hibari at full strength and won the whole contest. He would have thought of killing everybody, too. But, why go through such a long and round-about way?"

"Xanxus... What is this all about-" Tsuna turned his attention to Xanxus.

"Sawada, you idiot! Don't take your eyes off your opponent!" I shouted.

Mosca was coming at him with full speed. Something all about this was totally off. Why was Xanxus smiling? It is apparent that Tsuna will beat it-... But... Does... Xanxus want him to beat it? Is there... Something special about it? Could someone be in there? Oh no...

Tsuna stopped the mechanical weapon with one hand and used the other to slice down on its head.

"NO, WAIT! STOP!" I was too late, however... Tsuna cut the Mosca in half, exposing its inside.

"He did it!" Yamamoto grew excited.

"No... He only started it..." I replied.

"Huh?"

"What do you mean, Alice?" Reborn walked up to me.

I opened my mouth to speak, but something fell out of the Mosca and landed on the ground. I took on a more sullen expression. I could tell now what, or should I say who, was inside that thing.

Tsuna and Reborn tensed up. They knew who it was.

"What the... There's a man inside...!"

"The Ninth Boss!? How... Why is he here!?" Basil questioned in horror.

Reborn and I ran over to aid the Ninth. I may not know him, but I know that he is extremely important to the Vongola. Tsuna fell to his knees.

"What's going on... Why is he... Inside Mosca!?" Tsuna stammered.

"Cheh. I've seen... Mosca's construction only once..." Reborn started.

"I don't understand..." Tsuna continued.

"He was used as a power source," I said bluntly.

"Why!?"

"It's not 'why'... Is it!" That damned voice... "You've gone and killed the Ninth Boss. Who was it? Who struck down the old man with no mercy whatsoever? Who was it? Who split Mosca in half with the old man inside?"

Xanxus was pissing me off beyond belief. I was getting ready to rip out his throat. I started running toward him. I wanted to kill that bastard for all the suffering he's caused. I want him dead.

"XANXUS! YOU SON OF A BITCH! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!?"

I didn't draw my claws, though. I knew that if I did, I would be seen as trying to kill him. I tried to punch him, but he caught it and pulled me in.

"Nera-san!"

Xanxus held my arm and took my jaw in his firm grasp, "You had such potential. Now that I see you're too defiant, your use has ran out. Such a waste."

"G-Good... You would... Never... Be able... To... Tame me... Anyway..." I managed to say and spat in his face.

He narrowed his eyes and clenched my jaw tighter. It hurt, but I couldn't make a sound. It would aid his enjoyment if I did. Xanxus was smiling like a madman. He squeezed my jaw tighter and tighter. It felt as if he were about to fracture it.

"Xanxus. Enough."

A familiar voice diverted his attention. Yuu walked over to us. His expression and body language showed that he was entirely pissed off. Yuu's icy glare was boring into him in the most threatening way possible.

Xanxus didn't let go, though. Yuu looked down at me and back at Xanxus. Suddenly, he took him by his wrist like how he did to Belphegor and squeezed it. Eventually, I was released.

"That damned bastard! How could he disrespect the Boss like that!?" Levi shouted.

Yuu took my arm and pulled me around him so that he was between Xanxus and I.

"Sorry, Xanxus. She's mine to kill," Yuu smirked evilly.

Xanxus glared him down, but Yuu only smiled in return. He took my shoulder and lead me over towards the Ninth.

"Shiro...Yuu...? You're alive..." The Ninth felt relieved and confused.

"Yes," He replied.

"I'm sorry...to you and Alice. I did not mean for this to happen. I understand what the two of you are prepared to do. It's a pity... No more lives should be lost..." The Ninth turned back to Tsuna, "I'm sorry... All of this happened because of my own weakness... My weakness that allowed Xanxus to wake up from his long sleep."

"Waht do you mean by sleep?" Reborn asked, "After the Cradle Affair, Xanxus was cast out of the family and kept under strict surveillance, wasn't he?"

"Cradle Affair...?" Tsuna asked.

"It was eight years ago. The largest coup d'état in Vongola history. Because the rebel army was led by Xanxus, the Ninth Boss's son, this terrible truth was treated with upmost secrecy. The only ones who know the truth are the family's upper echelon, and the Vongola's highest elite who fought in that battle..."

"Xanxus was stopped there, eight years ago..." The Ninth answered, "Since then, he'd been asleep. While his hatred and his grudge grew to frightening proportions..."

"What do you mean...!?" Tsuna asked.

The Ninth winced in pain, "Tsunayoshi... I've always... I've always been hearing news about you... From Reborn... You are a child with a heart that... Is really mismatched for a mafia boss. I also know that up till now, you've never once fought in a battle willingly."

He raised a finger and pointed toward Tsuna's forehead.

"You always have these lines between your eyebrows... Clenched your fists as if praying... And all that is why I... Chose you to be the Tenth Vongola Boss," His finger started burning that orange flame, "But, I'm glad... It's you..."

He closed his eyes and went limp.

"Wait! No don't... Please wait!" Tsuna pleaded with tears streaking down his face.

"How dare you kill the Ninth Boss!" Xanxus's voice rang in my ears, "The despicable way in which you struck him down, is a challenge against his own son as well as the noble Vongola spirit! No need for investigation! The burns on the Ninth's chest are undeniable evidence. Now that the Boss has been murdered, the Ring Battles are meaningless. For the Boss, my father, and for the future of the Vongola, I will kill you as vengeance."

I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. How dare he. How dare he do this to the Ninth. We will not be the ones to suffer.

"So, this is what he'd aimed for. If he only won the ring contest battles and became the next boss, those who know of the Cradle Affair would object to his succession, and would also continue to oppose him," Reborn explained, "But, if he trapped Tsuna into the role of the villain, and attacked the Ninth's enemy in a battle of revenge, that's a different matter. He would gain absolute trust from the majority of the family. Besides, if he could prove himself stronger than Tsuna, who was supposed to be the Tenth, it would be further proof that he was the true heir. In that case, he could easily eliminate anyone who opposed him."

"In other words, he wouldn't be much of a boss, but a dictator..."I simplified.

"Yes. It was all a well laid out trap," Reborn confirmed, "Mosca was supposed to kill all of Tsuna's Guardians in an accident. When that happened, he knew that sooner or later, Tsuna would come to take it down."

"How could he..." Tsuna murmured, "For... For something like that...!"

"Please refrain from speaking such wild interjections out loud, Reborn. We will officially record everything that is spoken," The Cervello stated.

"I knew it! The Cervello are on Xanxus's side!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Do whatever you want. My patience has ran out," Reborn was absolutely furious, "But, I will honor my promise to the Ninth and not interfere. ... With my student's battles, that is. Having said that, I don't know what my student, who hates fighting, will do..."

Tsuna stood up in a serious demeanor.

"Xanxus. I will take that ring back... You... You will not follow in the Ninth's footsteps!"

[END]

* * *

Okay I finally finished this chapter. I made this one much longer since I haven't been around for awhile. Now, I know you guys are thinking a few things:

1.) Does Yuu love Alice?

2.) What happened to Alice and Yuu's battle? Aren't they going to fight?

3.) Why isn't Hibari and Alice getting a lot of screen time together?

4.) Is Yuu related to Alice or is he related to Xanxus?

5.) Is Yuu lying at all about his affiliations with the Ring of Blizzard.

6.) What are the powers of the Blizzard Ring/Guardian?

7.) What are Yuu's abilities and weaponry?

8.) How is Yuu related to Alice? How does he know her? What does he have to do with her past?

9.) Why does Xanxus want Alice so badly?

10.) When will Hibari start taking a liking (or more) to Alice?

Well, here are my answers:

1.) Yes and no; He cares for her wellbeing.

2.) They are still going to fight. That will be next chapter.

3.) Just not the right time. They will later, though.

4.) No and no.

5.) No. Everything he says is truthful. He doesn't joke around at all. He's a very cold and serious person.

6.) Too much to explain. You'll have to find out later.

7.) Obviously, he is abnormally strong. You'll find out next chapter what he can do.

8.) If you were able to catch onto what Mukuro and Ken said before, you'll understand. There are keywords they said. Find them and you'll get your answer.

9.) Power. The Blizzard Guardian is supposed to be powerful as I've said before in earlier chapters. Put the pieces together and decide why he wants her. Think of the question: what will he use if all else fails?

10.) Already has, though neither of them know it. ;)

Thank you so much for sticking through with the story. I'm glad you are all enjoying it. I will update soon, no matter what.

Tell me what you think in a review and let me know what your favorite part and (or) quote is. Until next time, I will see you in the next update.

POOF!


	18. Cold Metal

Hey everyone! So, in the last chapter, Tsuna declared that he willbeast ally defeat Xanxus and take back the ring! So everyone is gearing up for the Sky Battle. However, isn't there another battle of the Guardians that needs to take place? This chapter and most likely the next one are going to be pretty damn interesting. Alice and Yuu are going to have an intense battle. I wonder what their battlefield will be like... Most likely something random off the top of my head. :D

Anyway, here is chapter eighteen! I hope you enjoy.

I do not own any of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. All rights go to Akira Amano except for the characters and things I have created.

* * *

I gawked at Tsuna in amazement. He looked so determined to take back that ring and proclaim that he will defeat Xanxus. But... How can he do that? Isn't he a bit weak? He isn't up to that man's caliber when it comes to brute strength.

"I'll carve your name into the Vongola's history books as the foolish runt who dared to defy Xanxus all by his little self," Xanxus sneered.

"He's not alone!" Gokudera stated in a serious demeanor, "Juudaime's will is our will!"

"My will is my own," Hibari said with an angered expression, and also ruining the united moment.

"Way to ruin the moment, Hibari," I said sarcastically with annoyance oozing off of every word I spoke.

"You want some of this, you brats!?" Levi pulled out a parabola, getting ready to fight.

"How about it?" Belphegor encouraged.

"Exterminate the traitors," Xanxus ordered with malice.

I got into a fighting position to prepare myself, however, someone placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked to the side of me and saw Yuu staring me down as if warning me to not get involved.

"Shiro!?" I protested in confusion.

He didn't respond. Instead, he looked up toward the Cervello with little to no emotion shown in his expression.

"Hold it right there, please," One of the Cervello interupted, "We will be in charge of the battle for the Ninth Boss's Revenge."

"What...?" Now, I was utterly puzzled. Why would they need to manage the battle? How ridiculous.

"However, the battle cannot proceed as you wish."

"Hn?" Xanxus turned his head to give them a side glance.

"What're you talking about!?" Gokudera turned to them in frustration, "And why do you have to be involved!?"

"We have a duty to oversee the whereabouts of the Vongola Rings."

"No way! You're all just Xanxus's bitches!"

"Watch your mouth, please. We have an official decree from the, Ninth Boss himself. Any changing-of-hands of the rings will not be approved without our ratification."

"You've got some nerve!" Basil interjected, "You forced the Ninth to give you that dying will seal against his will!"

"The winner of this battle will become the next Vongola Boss. So..." The Cervello continued, completely ignoring Basil's accusations, "We declare this the Sky Ring Battle. In other words, this will be the last of the eight ring contest battles held over the past week. How does that sound, Xanxus-sama?"

"Not a bad idea," He smirked.

"Then, tomorrow night, will everyone please assemble at the school?"

"Wait a minute! You said 'eight ring battles'- There's only seven... Right?" Yamamoto asked.

"Now that you mention it, she did say eight..." Ryohei recalled, placing a hand under his chin to gesture he was looking back into his thoughts.

"..." The Cervello seemed hesitant to answer and looked over at Yuu as if asking for permission to speak.

I looked at Yuu; he was watching them, as well. But all he did in response was close his eyes and hang his head down.

"Very well," One of the pink-haired women started, "There are, in fact, eight ring battles in total. However, this particular ring battle is more independent than the others. It is between the two Neutral Guardians."

"Wait- I thought Nera was the only Neutral Guardian. That's why she was called that in the first place: because she was chosen by the External Advisor and the Ninth."

"Although your statement is true, Shiro Yuu was chosen by the Ninth and External Advisor long before she was. Because both were chosen by both parties, they are still considered Neutral Gaurdians. However, they must still fight in order to gain full control of the ring and position. The battle between the Neutral Guardians will not effect either group: this battle is fought independently. Because the ring cannot come off of the candidate, this battle must be a fight to the death, so there is no time limit."

"W-Wait! You mean someone has to die in order to have possession of the ring!?" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Correct."

"R-Reborn... Is this even aloud?" Tsuna asked hesitantly and nervously.

"... I'm not sure, but we can't do anything about it," Reborn was uneasy, as well, hiding his face under his hat.

"But..." I could feel Tsuna's disconcerted expression boring into me. Actually, I could feel everyone's gaze on me. It stung. It made me feel guilty...

"Now, will the candidates for the Ring of Blizzard please come forward?" The Cervello called out to Yuu and I.

"Wait! They have to fight now!?" Gokudera shouted.

"But, we just finished with the Cloud Battle!" Basil added.

"Yes, we know. The Battle of the Blizzard Ring was supposed to be tomorrow. But because of these earlier complications, it has been moved to tonight. We have already prepared a proper battlefield. It is just on the other side of the school. Please follow," With that said, the two Cervello leapt off, leading us to our next destination.

I glanced over at Yuu; he looked at me for only second out of the corners of his eyes. He was scowling, yet I felt like he was smiling an insidious grin under that dark expression. It made me fear him. What is with this guy...?

We all followed the badgering twins of annoyances. They led us all the way around to the other side of the school, like they said. Though, there wasn't any sort of "battlefield" anywhere to be seen. Unless, there's some sort of invisible rig or we're just fighting normal combat. All there really was, was a bunch of odd looking generators of sorts forming a circle. I looked down and notice there was white chalk that encompassed the odd generators. The whole thing looked to be as large as the Cloud Guardian's battlefield.

"Is this the chalk we use on our baseball diamond?" Yamamoto went to go touch it.

"Please refrain from interferring with the battlefield," One of the pink-haired twins snapped.

Yamamoto stopped dead in his tracks, "Nah- s-sorry..."

"Wait a minute- what is this ring?" Tsuna asked.

"This is the _Blizzard's Domain_. Will the two Blizzard Guardians please step inside the ring?" A Cervello gestured toward the large ring of chalk.

Yuu and I both stepped inside the ring. As soon as we stepped inside, a clear proxy glass barrier formed around us, trapping us like rats under an enormous bowl.

"Because the ring is incapable of releasing itself from the host, with the host still being alive, Shiro Yuu is not needed to wear any sort of ring around his neck. Therefor, his objective would be to take the ring from Nera Alice. In other words: death. Thus, Nera Alice's objective would be to counter."

"That means..." Ryohei trailed off.

"Kill or be killed, ushishishi~" Bel's collasol smile stretched across his face in amusement and excitement.

"Correct. The _Blizzard's Domain_ consists of a see-through, indestructible, glass dome encasing them in the area that was marked with chalk. Inside the dome, there are five instant cooling units designed to bring room temperatures down by ten degrees. Which will eventually result in temperatures dropping to below zero degrees fahrenheit every five minutes. With that being said, there are also hurricane turbines placed around the area, as well. The same ones from the Battle of Storm. Also the domain itself is coated in a liquid that, when set at a certain temperature, will freeze and create icicles rapidly. Because of this environment they are in and the circumstances they're under, they're is no need for a time limit. Either, one will be the victor, or they will both die."

"You chicks are insane!" Gokudera insulted while clenching his fists, "What kind of battlefields do you put together!?"

"This battlefield is specifically designed to test the candidates to see if they contain the characteristics of the Blizzard Guardian. If they do, then there should be no problem with them fighting in this type of environment."

"But isn't this a bit much? Aren't all of these battles a bit much?" Yamamoto pressed on the subject.

"I wouldn't go any further. It's too late to change anything..." Reborn stated.

"Reborn... But..." Tsuna trailed off.

"The role of the Blizzard Guardian is to be a shield; an unstoppable barrier between adversaries and the Vongola, meant to stop or at least slow opponents by being a raging or a contradictoring, tranquil storm of ice. The Blizzard Guardian of the Vongola protects it from the outside. Like a hurricane, its destructive, cold and menacing on the exterior, but calm on the inside," Reborn explained.

"Hold on- you just made it sound like there are other Guardian's attributes merged with the Blizzard Ring!" Gokudera caught on.

"Technically, there are: Storm, Cloud, Mist and Rain are all mixed in with the Moon and Snow elements."

"M-Moon? Snow!? What do you mean!? There's even more!?"

"In a way: yes. Did I not tell you before? The Blizzard Ring is a combination of two elements: Moon and Snow. They were both created by the First Generation Vongola Boss, but they were too weak to suffice, thus were combined to create a hellish, unstable ring. The Moon is unstable while the Snow is calm. But, when mixed together, it creates chaos; mainly in the '_host's_' brain... Which I'm sure you've all witnessed the toll the ring takes on Alice..."

I felt all eyes shift to me, causing me to flinch.

"The Moon's mysterious and unstable characteristics show up in the Blizzard since the Blizzard renders everyone distraught and confused when they encounter it. Snow obviously shows up, being a freezing element that it is. So basically, the Moon influenced the Snow to become havoc. And when snow in reality becomes havoc, it becomes a deadly blizzard. Anyway, like the Rain attribute, the Blizzard can be tranquil since it 'freezes' adversaries dead in there tracks. Mist has shown up in the Blizzard's attribute since most whom ever enter a blizzard will become lost and distraught; illuding them from reality and causing them to go in circles, screwing with their mind. Storm is one of the major attributes contributing to the Blizzard Ring. The Storm and Moon attributes both create the chaotic and surging hell that Ring holds. Cloud is the other major attribute: its independent manner of shielding and fighting on the outskirts to protect within in any way it pleases, helps create the Blizzard Ring's characteristics.

Unfortunately, because of all the mixtures of opposite elements, the power of the ring tampers with the bearer's mind, causing them to go insane after a period of time. That is... If they've survived putting the ring on in the first place. That's why this ring has been a scret all this time; ever since the First hid the ring away. There's never been a Blizzard Guardian until now."

"That's why Nera-san has been having those breakdowns..." Tsuna concluded.

Everyone, with the exception of few, looked at me with pity. I felt pathetic now... I shifted my gaze to my right and stared at nothing so that I didn't come in eye contact with anyone else.

"Reborn-san! You said '_if they've survived putting the ring on'_... Does that mean that whoever tried to wear the ring died? How?" Basil asked frantically.

"The person doesn't make the choice whether or not they can wear the ring; the ring does. That's why I referred to the ring bearer as a '_host_'," Reborn paraphrased, "If the ring declines you, you are subjected to burn in a fiery death of its own flames."

"That's horrible..."

"Yes, and that ring is also why Alice was taken with the Varia for the time being: because only few can handle her; Xanxus being one of them... You've seen how strong she is. All of that was caused by her mind being tampered."

"So, that ring is, more or less, just a burden," Ryohei spoke.

"Not exactly. Because of its tremendous power, it's a 'one-up' for the Vongola. It's selfish, I know. But, if she can withstand the ring's power, then she can learn to control it so that it doesn't control her. It is the only way she can survive."

"Well said, Reborn. You make it sound as if she will win."

Everybody diverted their attention to none other than the person standing next to me.

"What, you think you'll win?" Gokudera taunted.

"Most definitely. I am stronger, more skilled, and more experienced than her," Yuu's menacing smile he'd been hiding all this time finally showed.

"Like hell you will!"

"Cheh! Such stupid trash, the lot of them! Puahahaha!" Xanxus sneered.

"Boss?" Levi looked in his direction.

"You pieces of shit shouldn't take Yuu for granted. After all, he is the original Blizzard Guardian," Xanxus was eying Yuu and myself, "You don't know Yuu like I do, heh heh heh."

I narrowed my eyes in scrutiny of him. I hated this man so much; absolute loathe. Before I could get any angrier, I shot my gaze away from the mediocre man. Unfortunately, I realized too late that in actuality, I shifted my sight upon Hibari. He was staring me down with a vacant expression that was nearly impossible to read. What was he thinking? Is he interested in seeing how good or bad I will do since my life is on the line? Is he trying to support me? Though... That seems unlikely...

"Now, if everyone is finished we will begin the Battle of the Blizzard Guardians," The pinks interrupted my thoughts, "Battle of Blizzard: Nera Alice versus Shiro Yuu. Battle start!"

It's official: our fun has just begun...

I waited for Yuu to make his move so that I could counter. He needs the ring, after all, he can't just sit and wait for me to die on my own. Though, judging by his posture, it seems he's thinking the same thing. I have to prepare myself.

Within the instint I tried to prepare, he disappeared. I looked at the very spot he stood in for a second, only to find a rather large hand coming straight toward my face. Unable to react quick enough, I reluctantly allowed said hand to take a hold of my face. As soon as contact was made, I was lifted into the air and shoved into the ground, leaving an impression of my body in the cold, hard earth.

"Nera-san! Alice! Nera!" The lot of teenagers called out for me.

I clenched my teeth in pain and winced. I could sense something looming over me. I opened my eyes to see a bemused Yuu standing proud above me. He bent down swiftly taking a firm grasp of my neck and lifted me up into the air to the point where I could no longer touch the ground.

"You disappoint me. I was ready for something a little more... Fun," He taunted while I lost vast amounts of oxygen.

I could no longer breathe properly. I was wheezing and gasping for air, but couldn't find any. I was going to be strangled to death... No- No, that's not how I will die! If I die, I have to put up a fight! This is pathetic if I don't!

"Is this all you have to offer?" He cocked his head in a teasing manner.

"... No..."

"Hn?" He raised an eyebrow.

While he continued strangling me, I moved my left leg swung at him from the side, aiming for his head. Though, he blocked it with his free arm... Perfect. Anticipating this, I took my right leg and kicked straight into his face. Knowing what was coming, he released me and ducked out of the way to avoid my kick.

I fell to the ground gasping for air; pleased that I could finally breathe. Suddenly, I felt a presence rushing for me. At the last second, I was able to get up and backflip out of the way of my charger. We stood several yards away from each other planning out one another's next moves.

This time, I decided to charge first. I went straight on for him. Taking notice of my actions, he, too, rushed at me. When we came in arm's length of one another, a fist came around to my left, so I leaned back and took to the floor, sliding on my knees between Yuu's legs. After I got passed him, I tried to kick upwards at him while still on the floor; putting much emphasis on '_tried_'...Yuu had seen this coming and he definitely prepared for it: he grabbed my foot with just one hand to halt my assault. Smirking, he took my leg in both hands and launched me across the battlefield and into one of the hurricane turbines.

Upon contact with the machinery, it somehow turned on and produced strong gushes of wind to circulate around the dome. Yuu didn't seem to be bothered by them in the slightest bit considering he was coming for me without stopping nor smiling. I knew I couldn't take him head on like how I tried before so, I waited for him to attack. Just as I wanted, Yuu came sprinting at full speed for me. As soon as he threw his next punch, I took a hold of his arm and hoisted myself in the air to preform a handstand. Within the instant of being on his arm, I extracted my claws and sliced his face before round-housing off of him.

When he turned around to face me, my eyes widened. His face was sliced in three clean cuts from my claws. That wasn't what was surprising- no, that's not right- that wasn't what was... Horrifying. Gazing upon his face, upon the three slashes... No blood traced down the side of his face. No blood leaked out of his wounds. No crimson stained his skin and clothing. There was nothing but open gashes of his pale-colored flesh.

"What the hell!?" Gokudera exclaimed.

"How is he not bleeding!" Ryohei was equally shocked.

"That's impossible..." Reborn chipped in his own words.

How is that even possible? How is he not bleeding?

Upon closer inspection, I saw a hint of silver or some sort of metal gleaming in the light where the torn flesh in his face was.

"Heh heh heh heh. I suppose you're wondering why I'm not spewing blood like you would've hoped," He mused tauntingly, "The answer is simple: I don't have any blood to spill."

"You're... Not human?" I asked at a loss of words.

"He's a robot!?" I heard Gokudera shout in the background.

"Heh, not at all. I said that I didn't have any blood to spill. I never said I didn't have any in me," His words were sharp and gave off a morbid feeling, "My blood was altered. The iron that is found in blood was mutated by a team of scientists whom of which were hoping to create a perfect humanoid weapon."

"Oh my God! He's a cyborg!" Gokudera interrupted.

"No. I don't have any machinery planted in me. Anyway, the iron in the blood was mutated to overtake the rest of the elements that create it. Doing so it created a sort of iron- metallic, silver- blood that is thousands of times stronger and thicker than the normal crimson. It circulates through my body just fine, though, despite it's thickness. Eventually, these scientists mutated my bones, as well."

"So, basically, your body is just a mass of reinforced steel?" I asked him.

"Basically," He confirmed, "Though... That's not all..."

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. Before I could do much more, an arm swung at me. Realizing the attempt of assault, I leant backwards so that I saw the arm fly across my face. My eyes widened in utter confusion and absolute and indescribable fear as I watched an arm with something shiny and metalic protruding out of the limb fly over my field of vision.

Who is he? No- I should say- _what_ is he? How can he do this? His arm... Was that... A blade!?

[END]

* * *

So, now we learned something new about Yuu: he's a freak with metal blood and bones. How interesting, no? I was going to make this chapter longer, but then I thought that it would be interesting to leave it off at a really confusing part XD in the next chapter, we are going to learn a lot more about Yuu and Alice. It should be pretty interesting. I hope for you all to stick around to read it. :)

Anyway, let me know in a review what you think and tell me your favorite part and (or) quote. Until next time, I will see you in the next update.

POOF!


	19. Hysteria

OMG I FORGOT TO UPDATE THE CHAPTER! I'm so stupid, I thought I did, but I never did... Oh well. I'm here now! And that's all that matters! Prepare for an intense chapter of... Sorry no spoiling! XD

Here is chapter nineteen! Enjoy the chapter, my famiglia!

I do not own any of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. All rights go to Akira Amano except for the characters and things I have created.

* * *

A blade. I could've sworn it was a blade that flew across my face. I couldn't register it. Was Yuu carrying a knife... Or a sword the whole time? If he was, how could I not have seen that?

It was taking forever for me to register what happened, I never noticed Yuu smiling tauntingly at me. I turned to Yuu to yell at him for teasing and smirking, but when I looked at him... I froze. Yuu... His arm...

"You're... Arm... What-.. H-How?" I went wide-eyed and stared blankly at him in disbelief.

"What the hell!?" Gokudera's words were just whispers in my ears even though he was yelling for sure.

"Well, that's... Interesting," Belphegor had a hard time finding the right word to describe the site.

"Reborn.. How is that possible!?" Tsuna turned to his mentor in a frantic state.

"..." Reborn remained silent and hid his eyes under his fedora.

"His arm.. It's a.. A-" Yamamoto started.

"Blade."

Yuu's smirk was getting to me. My shocked demeanor soon turned into a serious yet cautious attitude. I analyzed his posture: it was relaxed, seeing that he thinks I am of no threat to him. I looked at his arm... His right arm had a long blade protruding from the side of his forearm, close to his elbow. It was curved like a scythe's blade and extended passed his fingertips a good foot or two, giving him the advantage at distance. The blade was certainly much longer than my claws.

"Why so surprised?" Yuu joked, "You should've known that I have this ability. As I've said before: I was experimented on. My blood, my bones, my body- it's all a mutation into a more superior being."

His talk about being "_superior_" angered me. It was irritating. I clenched my fists and glared.

"Getting angry already? Doesn't seem to take much, does it?" His arrogant grin grew wider.

"Tch!" I gritted my teeth.

"Well.. Then, shall we continue?" He leaned forward a little out of eagerness.

I narrowed my eyes, taking in a sharp breathe and exhaling. I charged full speed at my taunting adversary. With claws beared, I pointed them straight in front of me, at Yuu, and swung outward. Metal clashed with metal as he blocked the attack. He pushed back, resulting me digging my feet into the earth to keep steady. With a strong enough force, Yuu pushed back at me and sent me stumbling backwards. Once I was off balance, he ran up to me, taking a fistful of my hair and then shoving me to the ground. However, I wasn't going to go down alone. I grabbed at his hair, as well, and pulled him down with me. When both of us lied there on the floor, I rolled over and kneeled over him, pointing my claws directly at his face.

Anger built up inside me, and I felt like ripping his face off. He was still smiling that arrogant grin which made me want to tear him to shreds even more.

I took a hold of his throat and raised my claws even more to strike. But... For some reason, I couldn't bring myself to do it; to kill him. It just didn't seem right... Yuu seem to have taken note of my hesitance and used it to his advantage.

"What's wrong? You don't like killing people?" He badgered.

I flinched at his words and shook my head. I swung the claws down at his face. Unfortunately, he stopped my attack with his hand. He allowed the sharp blades to pierce through his hand in order to protect his vital areas.

"Well... I don't like to _be_ killed. Not by you weak adolescent," Yuu pushed with his injured hand- pushing me off of him- to the point where we basically swapped places. He was now looming over me.

"However, I _do_ like to kill the weak adolescent," He sneered.

I narrowed my eyes and tried to push me off of him. He was too heavy. My arms were shaking- no.. They were shivering. I was shivering. I was cold. I analyzed my surroundings: frost was beginning to form on the dome, Yuu's, as well as my own, breath was visible, his face was pale and red in the nose and a little bit in the cheeks. I never noticed how fast the temperature was dropping. If this continues at this rate, we are bound to freeze to death.

Yuu's arm-blade was fully extended at my throat.

"I'd love to kill you now, but that would damper on my fun," He leaned in, "I like to make my killings creative and interesting. So..."

Yuu stood up abruptly and took a tight grip of my leg. With a swift motion, he hauled me over him and sent me flying toward the other end of the dome.

*_BAM_*

My back hit the dome and I went crashing back down to the cold ground. I felt so weak compared to him. Like I lost all of my strength- all of my skills- they just disappeared.

I tried to stand up, but my body wasn't allowing me. My body felt shriveled up like a rasin in this cold arena. I just couldn't move. I looked at my advancing adversary. His tattered trench coat blew ferociously around in the hurricane winds. Yuu had arm-blades on either side of him. Both arms were now equally menacing.

Yuu kneeled down near my head and cooed, "Can't you see the difference in power between us? You are no match for me, and you know it."

Before I could say anything, I saw a swift movement of his arm. A sharp, horrific pain shot through the side of my knee. It felt like it was on fire. The pain was swelling in it. I could feel something warm dripping and oozing out of the same area. I couldn't help but scream at the intolerable sensation. Yuu.. His blade.. His idea of creativity is merely torture.

"NERA!" Gokudera shouted.

"NERA-SAN!" Tsuna chorused with Gokudera.

I could hear yelling of protests from Tsuna and his friends, but they didn't comfort me. The pain was too great to feel anything else. Before I thought it couldn't get any worse, the same sharp pain went deep into the side around my stomach. My eyes went wide and I tried to scream in pain, but no sound came out. It was all so excruciating and unbearable. I could feel my blood rushing out of me, rushing down into the soil and creating a pool of crimson red around me.

Yuu raised his hand slowly, and I could see blood- my blood- on his hand. It sickened me and made me feel light-headed. How much blood will I lose?

Yuu leaned in closer to me and caressed my face with his blood-stained hand, whispering, "Though... I must admit: you and I... We are very much alike in more ways than you really know."

I tried to reach up to grab his arm or to push him away, but it hurt to much to move and I was already coughing up blood. This was a tragic situation. What a sad way to die... By torture...

"I'm surprised you've lasted this long without going into you're, eh... _'rage-mode'_," He spoke softly.

That's right. I haven't gone into my rage-mode. I've felt angry, sure. But, I haven't gone berserk at all. Am I just able to control it more? That's good, I guess, but... It did enhance my skills a bit. Maybe I should try to get infuriated, that way I'll be able to have a better chance at defeating this guy. But, I have one problem, I can't move well; not in this cold and not in my poor condition... What do I do?

"Come now. Surely you have more to offer than this. This isn't even half the skill that I know you can preform. You're just making this fight a pointless beating, now. How pathetic," Yuu picked my head up slowly and examined me, "You even have such a pathetic expression on your face. You're all in pain. But, are you really? I've seen you fight before; you would risk your own body, such as your hands, in order to protect yourself. Did that not hurt you? I even know you were able to take down three of your friends at once. I've heard that only few can tame you. Does that mean that I'm the only one who can kill you? I've barely started and you're already backing out into a corner, waiting for death to seat you in hell. Are you this pathetic to where you can't fight someone you've known for most of your life?"

This guy... He seemed so... Disappointed in me. I'm sure he was expecting me to be one of the strongest people he's ever fought, but I am no match for him. He says he's been with me for quite some time. Was I stronger then? If so, why I am I weak now? He's right, I did take down three of my friends all at once. I was even able to stand up to Dino and Hibari. Now, I can't even match Yuu's strength at all. I was so strong then. Why have I changed now, of all times!?

"Still trying to figure out why you're so weak at this time? How sad," He had an apologetic expression, but I could tell he was faking, "You should learn more about yourself before you go around asking pointless questions. If even you can't figure out why you're so weak, you will die in only a matter of minutes-maybe even seconds."

"Reborn, what does that guy mean by all this?" Tsuna turned to his superior, "Nera-san isn't that weak, is she?"

"... She is," Reborn admitted bluntly and displeased with his answer.

"What do you mean?" Yamamoto questioned as he shifted his gaze from my tortured self to the hitman of a baby.

"She lacks what you, Tsuna, Gokudera, everyone has," Reborn explained vaguely.

"And what would that be, Reborn-san?" Basil asked eagerly.

"A strong resolve," Reborn announced as he picked his head up back up, revealing his black orbs for eyes.

I have a resolve, don't I? I want to beat this guy! I want to live! I don't to be known as a weak link.

"Yours is not strong enough," Yuu whispered gently in my ear.

I wanted to scream at him to shut up, but a small part of me knew that in some way, he was right. And that scared me. But, how do I fight back in this condition? How do I fight with what strength I have left? He's right; I am weak. But why?

I turned my head to the side, as much as it disagreed with the pain, to look at those on the other side of the dome. I could see the distraught faces of Tsuna, Yamamoto, Basil, Gokudera, Ryohei and he even Reborn and Ken. Chrome and Chikusa aren't ones for displaying too much emotion, but I could tell that they were worried, as well. Belphegor didn't show much emotion at all, either. I couldn't tell if he was enjoying this like how he usually would, or if he really was concerned. Levi, on the other hand, was smiling mockingly at me. I knew he hated me so this wouldn't surprise me to see him interested in seeing my gruesome death. Xanxus... His smile was unsettling. I couldn't tell if he was just entertained, waiting for my death, or even both. But it was disturbing how he proudly sat back in his throne, watching me get mutilated. My last glimpse of anyone was of Hibari... He had a disappointed demeanor, much to that of Yuu's. How frightening that they seem so much alike when it comes to having expectations of me. What does he want me to do!? I can't fight back, I'm too injured! If I move too much, it'll make the injury worse and I may die from blood loss. How do I go about this? I need to act, now! Even if Yuu attacks me more or I open up my wound and make it worse, either way, I will die. But, I will not die in vain!

I tried to get up and move, but Yuu was still cradling my head. Though, it felt more like instead of holding my head up, he was trying to hold it down to keep me from going anywhere. His bloody fingers were tangled in my snowy hair, gripping a fistful and not allowing me to escape his terror.

Yuu wrapped his other arm around me, pulling me close to where it seemed almost like a hug, but it didnt feel like one...

"What will you do?"

With those four words, the sound like that of a sword being unsheathed echoed in my ears, followed by a sudden, sharp pain around my torso.

"NERA!"

"ALICE!"

"NERA-SAN!"

My eyes widened. My body was in shock. I couldn't adjust my vision or think straight to realize what happened. All I could see was a blur of the top of the dome. I slowly directed my attention back to the mercilous killer presented before me. Yuu's perfect glare was directed straight toward me. I observed what had penetrated my skin, drawing blood. Yuu... His whole body. The blades he had on his arms multiplied and covered his entire body with the exception of his head. The blades that extended from his chest, penetrated into mine. However, the blades were not long enough to totally damage my internal organs. It was just another form of torture.

"You never did answer my question," He spoke softly, cocking his head to the side.

I looked at him in horror and distaste.

"What will you do?" He repeated.

'_What will you do?'_ What _will_ I do? I... I thought I knew... I thought that I would defeat him. But at this rate, I'm better off dead.

*_BANG_*

I slowly looked over to where the noise originated. There, I saw Hibari. He had his right hand balled up into a fist, resting against the dome. His expression was a bit unreadable, but it showed annoyance, distaste and... Enthusiasm?

"Stop being such a weak herbivore and get it over with already, or I'll go in there and bite you to death," He threatened even without raising a tonfa.

I _was_ being a weak herbivore. I didn't like that. I don't like being known for being a weak person. In fact, I despised that the most. Reborn said that I was weak because I didn't have a strong resolve. What is my resolve? I don't want to die. I want to defeat him! I want to beat this son of a bitch! I want to be able to hang out with my friends again. I want to protect them, just as Tsuna does! I don't to be a worthless person that can't take care of themselves! I.. I-I... I...

"... I WANT ... TO LIVE!" I somehow managed to scream out loud.

"Hmm?" Yuu was puzzled by my exclamation, as was everyone else.

"You want... To live?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Life ... has value in everyway. No matter ...how you use it... You only get... One chance. To let it die... Without a fight.. Is vain. To live it to.. The fullest... Is worth while. Without life... Everything would have no meaning... Without life... I cannot protect my friends... And that is something... I WILL NOT STAND FOR!"

With every word, passion for life filled my soul. I could feel a burning sensation throughout my body. A flicker of white and black caught my attention. I was released from the blades and bloodied hands and was allowed space. Yuu's expression was far from happy while everyone else was more or less in a state of absolute awe and confusion.

"Reborn, what's happening!?" Tsuna panicked.

"Her resolve is powering her," Reborn smirked.

I was left there, lying on the ground as my resolve came to the light. The black and white colors radiated from my right hand, my ring. The flames exploded from my ring and encompassed my hand, swirling up my arm, and then covering my entire body. As the flames progressed, they somehow lifted me into the air, so that I was back on my feet. I could no longer feel the pain. It was as if someone gave me large dose of morphine. I no longer thought about my wounds as I stood there facing my opponent. All I thought about was life, itself.

I could see the flames dying down and going back into my ring, producing a concussive sound as it did so. The sound was so strong, it even cracked the impenetrable dome a little. As soon as the flames were gone, I immediately felt a rushing warmth in my fingertips that transferred from there, up to my arm, then my neck and into my right eye. The flames of darkness and light forced my eyes to open. The flames remained there in my eye, making everything a little tinted in color. My ring had the same flame.

"How... What?" Gokudera couldn't even come up with words.

"N-Nera-san...!?" Tsuna exclaimed in confusion and looked at Reborn, "Reborn, how is that possible!? What is that!?"

"It's something that the Ring of Blizzard does to its host," He explained.

"Hmm... I've never heard of something like that before," Belphegor admitted.

"But, how is she able to stand after recieving all of those attacks?" Ryohei asked.

"The ring's flame can be a sort of an adrenaline rush. It'll provide strength and ease the pain when it recognizes the host's resolve. It's one of the benefactors for the Snow element," Reborn paraphrased.

"Hn," Xanxus's smile was gone by now.

"But, that doesn't explain how the flame appears in her eye!" Basil interjected his own words.

"That is unclear to me, as well. I guess it's just something it does."

"That's not very helpful," Tsuna mumbled.

"Just shut up and watch."

I looked past Yuu and saw the many faces of my enemies and comrades. They were all the same to me. Though, Hibari and Xanxus remained almost uninterested. But... For some reason, Hibari seemed a little more intent on watching than he normally would. However, I couldn't let my mind wander into that train of thought. I needed to focus. I needed to defeat this bastard.

"So you've finally unlocked your power," Yuu slowly clapped with a smirk on his face.

I narrowed my eyes. I was becoming infuriated already. Maybe that's good. Maybe I can channel that to my advantage. However, I couldn't think straight. I felt like I was acting on impulse.

"No matter. I've already unlocked it's power, and besides..." He said as he walked around with a smug look on his face.

Suddenly, he stopped and looked at me with malice, "I know how to destroy it."

With that said, he lunged at me, blades beared. Likewise, I drew my claws and prepared to counter. You came at me and tried to backhand me with his blade. I swerved around him and did the same, slicing the back of his already tattered trench coat. I tried to swing at him again, but he caught my wrist and judo-threw me over toward a hurricane turbine machine. Realizing the situation, I turned my body so that I could dig my claws into the machine so that I don't hit my back on it.

Upon impact, the machine exploded, allowing me some propulsion so that I can lunge myself at Yuu again. As soon as I got close enough, I front flipped over him and landed on his shoulders, digging my claws into him. He yelled in protest and gripped my wrists, extending his blades into me. I retracted my claws so that I could get away, however he pulled me off and slammed me into the ground, yet again.

"I told you! No matter what, you can't win!" He shouted in frustration.

"No!" I wouldn't listen.

"You can't!"

"Yes, I can! I will!"

"Enough!"

The next thing I knew, I had blood seeping through my clothes. Except, this was different; this blood came from a vital organ...

In pain and now totally enraged, I planted my hands firmly on the young man towering over me and attempted to push him off me. I was ready to just kill him. He was infuriating and cruel. My only thoughts were about obliterating him. Little did I know that the ring knew what I was thinking: the flame increased in size and spreaded around my body. However, the flame was a lot darker than normal...

I was able to topple over Yuu and plant him firmly on his back. My hands encompassed by dark flames held onto his coat. I raised my right hand and impulsively struck down on his neck, grasping it tightly. Yuu, this time, actually screamed in pain. The flame was burning him, destroying his throat from the inside, no less. As he let out yells of misfortune and suffering, the same flames I injected him with were clouding the inside of his mouth. Dark flames set his eyes ablaze, as well.

I had no control over my mind or body anymore. I had given into the ring's darkness in order to save my own life. And in doing so, I have destroyed another in the process. How selfish have I become? What has this power done to me? I wanted to stop. This wasn't me at all.

Without thinking and uncontrollably, I lifted my left hand and the metal claws outstretched. In one swift move of my hand, I sliced down, making three perfect, deep, clean cuts across his face...

Yuu was no longer moving nor screaming...

...

"What... Did you do?"

"Did she really...?"

"R-Reborn...?"

"Damn..."

"How could she..."

All these phrases echoed in my head. When I finally came back to reality... It was already too late. The damage was done... I looked down at my opponent. He was no longer with me and neither were the flames.

"I... Did... What? N-No! I... I-I couldn't... Have..." I never did want him to actually die, I just wanted to beat him in combat and not induce death, "NO! SHIRO! SHIROOOOOO! PLEASE, NO! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I'M SORRY! PLEASE, DON'T GO! PLEASE, SHIRO, I'M SORRY! SHIROOOOO!"

I continued screaming for his life, but I knew he was gone. I could tell that everyone was shocked, even Xanxus, Reborn and Hibari. I never meant for this to happen. How could I live with myself now that I've killed someone.

"Please move. We need to check to see if Shiro Yuu can continue to fight," The Cervello said as the dome was released.

"HE'S DEAD! THERE'S NOTHING TO CHECK!" I snapped viciously.

The pinks looked at each other and then back at me, "Very well, we will announce tonight's winners for the ring battles. For the Cloud Battle: Hibari Kyouya is deemed victor. For the Blizzard Battle: Nera Alice is deemed victor and still remains as the Neutral Guardian. As for the Sky Battle; everyone is asked to please come back to the school tomorrow night. When everyone arrives, we will begin the battle for the Sky Ring. That is all."

The pinks disappeared and without them around to talk, the whole area was in absolute silence. I remained kneeling at Yuu's side, constantly apologizing. No one dared to come near me. They feared me.

"Alice...-chan...?" Yamamoto started walking slowly toward me, "Are... are you... All right...?"

I turned my head to the side to acknowledge him, but I said nothing. I remained mourning over Yuu's murder.

"Nera Alice..." Reborn started.

As soon as he said my name, I slowly stood up with my gaze still fixated on my victim. I gave everyone a side-glance, and then walked over to them, head hung down, with thoughts of not wanting to be scolded nor having to deal with anyone. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I walked toward them.

I neglected to take note of my deep wounds and extreme blood loss. As soon as I got near Yamamoto, who was the closest one to me since he was already walking in my direction, I collapsed and my vision went blurry.

"O-Oi, Alice-chan! Hang in there!" Yamamoto held me up as a support. I could vaguely see almost everyone running toward us. When I was starting to get surrounded by people, I blacked out with all of my tragic thoughts and visions planted in my head...

The last thing I saw, was a blurry, raven-haired boy with his arms crossed staring at me with a slight melancholic, but mostly dead-panned, expression.

As I hung there in Yamamoto's arms, there were only four words that ran through my head like a broken record:

'**_WHAT HAVE I DONE?'_**

[END]

* * *

OMG I FINALLY FINISHED IT! I told you this chapter was intense. Sorry about not finishing the chapter sooner. I started this chapter like a week ago, but I haven't been able to finish it because of school. :\

Anyway, I know some people are gonna be like "Bitch! Why you kill Yuu!?" and I'm gonna be like "Stop yelling at me! There is a reason! But I can't tell you right now." So, I'm sorry about the abundance of suspense and a little bit of gore... But whatever, that's my thing for making stories. :P

For those of you who think this story is dead because it hasn't been updated in so long, give me a break, I've been busy! Besides, if I don't want to continue the story, I will post a "chapter" stating that I'm stopping the story and it's discontinued. But, I doubt I'm gonna do that. However, I will go on hiatus if I have to. So please don't get mad or ditch the story if I don't post in a while. Thanks! :)

Okay, you guys should know the procedure by now; tell me what you think about the story or chapter and even the characters in a review! Or let me know your favorite part and (or) quote. Until next time, I will see you in the next update!

POOF!


	20. Charity

I can't believe I haven't updated in so long! I am sorry to those of you who have been waiting so patiently. To answer those questions about why I haven't updated... It's because I am busy with school! Junior year is the hardest year in high school and now I know why... It's awful. I don't like PSAT prep. It doesn't help when the teachers don't even know what to do. I asked a teacher what pugnacious means. He didn't know. We have to learn off of websites on the computer. I'm taking a lesson for critical reading and the fricking thing only helps if you know WHAT THE DAMN WORDS MEAN! I am not a flipping dictionary. I don't know a fourth of what those words mean. Sssiiigghhhh aside from that, I have tons of homework which include reading and taking notes for AP History, Pre Cal and some other stuff. I also have commissions on deviantart that I do that I need to finish. And I work on other stories as well. It took me two weeks to update Black Sky because I was only able to write a couple hundred or less words a day. (that is, if I knew what to write...) so I admire the fact that some of you really like to read my stories.. But please, please, PLEASE have patience with me. I have a lot of stressors going on in life. I understand you want a chapter posted up pretty fast but I can't post as fast as I used to, unless I go on vacation from school, so please don't yell or criticize or anything like that. It just makes me hectic to get things done faster which makes things crappier. Ssiigghh anyway, I'm done with my rant.

Here is the Sky Battle: Chapter 20... Finale part 1 of possibly 2 or 4:P

I do not own any of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. All rights go to Akira Amano except for the characters and things I have created.

* * *

Death. Death is the result of my actions. But death was the only way I could win. Death was the only way I could survive. The image of Yuu's lifeless eyes was drilled in the back of my mind; his pale corpse still lying on the hard earth; his cold skin still in contact with mine as I preformed my crime... All I could see was the murder I committed.

I felt my mind was on the brink of collapsing. I believe I took it too far- no I did take it too far last night. Doing so, I destroyed my soul... or at least a part of it. Why did I lose my temper, my sanity, and take his life? He may have wanted, or at least tried unwillingly, to kill me, but I never wanted him dead and gone in the first place. I know we weren't really friends or anything, but... I felt close to him somehow... I felt like we were some sort of close family or something like that. I don't know anymore. I lost my mind and my soul... Whatever is left of me is merely a walking corpse. Nothing of value. Nothing of life.

I could still feel everyone's stares burn into me. I could hear their thoughts of horror. What have I done? Why did I do this? Why would I choose such a fate? I know I'm a bit of a solitary and cold person at times, which has mostly changed, but I am no muderer. I would never do such things... Never.

The cool, night breeze brushed against my cheeks. It was already the next night: the night of the Sky Battle. The Cervello said that all Guardians were to be present with the exception of the dead: Squalo... Yuu...

I leaned over the railing of the roof of the school. I got there early since I had nothing better to do and I didn't want to see anyone. I needed to cope with things and have time to myself. Though, I don't really know what's best for me anymore. Should I talk to Reborn? He seems to understand how to deal with me better than anyone else. I think... Oh, what should I do. I don't want to kill anyone anymore. I'll die before I do.

I gripped the railing tighter and looked at the ring on my right hand. This... Damned ring is damaging my mind more than anything else! I should've died. I should've died to let Yuu take it. He wanted it for that very reason! I should've been the one to die! I know that I'm contradicting myself compared to what I said last night, but... I just don't know anymore!

"What're you doing up here, herbivore?"

I turned around abruptly to find Hibari staring at me with his cold, glaring eyes.

"If you want to die then just die already," He said bluntly.

I blinked at his harsh words. Honesty seems to be his thing, but there is such a thing as being too honest...

I looked away from him and stared back down at my ring. I said I needed someone to talk to and Hibari just happens to show up? This universe must really love to screw around with me.

"Why are you here?" The same cold voice echoed in my ears.

I looked over at Hibari out of the corners of my eyes and scoffed, "We were summoned here, remember?"

"You know that's not what I meant," He glared coldly at me.

I looked away from him and stared over at the two pink twins standing alone on the other school building's roof. I thought about his question again. Why did I come back? Because I had to? Because if I don't go, I could cause the Vongola serious trouble? Why?

I watched the area as more of the Varia showed up. Suddenly there was a bright glow out of the corner of my eye-

*_BOOOOOOMMM_*

The sound of an explosion directed my attention to my left. The light- the sound- it was him... It was Xanxus. Looks like he's getting ready.

Movement caught my attention. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei and Basil came running. Probably to see what the commotion was. As soon as I saw them, I instantly felt guilt. I couldn't bear to be in their sights. Two figures appeared behind the group. Looks like Tsuna and Reborn. The Cervello even decieded to finally go down. I guess this is our cue to go ahead as well.

Both Hibari and I exited the roof without saying much as word to each other. By the time we got down there, the Cervello were already conversing with Tsuna's group.

"... The only ones left are the Cloud, Blizzard and Thunder Guardians," One of the twins finished their sentence.

"What do you want?" Hibari approached them coldly.

"Hibari-san! Ah-! N-Nera... san...?" Tsuna seemed exceedingly surprised to see us... Though I think he was directing it toward me.

"Er, what do I want?" Tsuna asked dumbfoundedly.

"The Cervello told us to come," I answered him bluntly and horsely.

I could hardly speak to any of them. I was still a bit shaken up and depressed from yesterday. I couldn't look at anyone. It hurt to speak. It hurt to be in their presence. I wanted to run away from this, but I'm no coward. Besides, I want to see the end of Xanxus. Right here. Right now.

"That's right. All Guardians who are still alive were sent a compulsory summons."

I looked over them, disgusted at the pink twin's existence.

"Those guys are here, too," Reborn stated.

I had the urge to go and talk to Reborn, but I knew better. Right now... Wasn't the time. I felt a stare settle on me. Being annoyed and not wanting to deal with anything right now, I whipped my sight over toward the only person who could annoy me so much just by their stare... And their grin.

"Ushishishi~ didn't think you'd show up, Peasant."

That voice. I wanted so bad to take my frustration- my resentment- out on somebody... It was too bothersome. But for some reason, I couldn't even move. I felt the whole world just fell onto me, or the earth was clinging to my feet and not allowing me to move. I felt... Afraid, somehow. I feared what they'd say to me. I didn't want to hear it, nor did I want to see them- especially them. They piss me off so much and drive me up a freaking wall it makes me want to jam shards of glass in my neck and choke to death on my own blood.

Belphegor's stupid smile was still glued to his face. When I looked to the side of him, I saw Lev-idiot holding a small cage with what looks a lot like... Mammon? Huh.. I thought Xanxus was going to kill him. Too late now, I guess. And then there was Lussuria. He was there with them, as well, strapped to a hospital bed. Appreantly, it's a shocker that he's still alive considering that fat-ass robot wiped him out.

"Looks like the Guardian of Thunder for Sawada's side has also arrived."

Lambo! How could they bring Lambo into this, he's just a kid...

"Why Lambo, too!?" Tsuna protested, "He's just started to come out of his coma!"

"The compulsory summons does not take anything else into account."

That ticked me off even more- if that were possible. I wanted so bad to go up to that bitch and smack her in the face. Her hair won't be the only thing that's colored.

"In the Sky Battle, the Sky Rings, along with all the Guardians' lives, are at stake."

In other words: a total fight to the death.

"What do you mean by that!. Lambo is already injured!" Tsuna pleaded for them to have mercy on Lambo, "Give him a break!"

"You do realize that the Varia are in the same situation as well, right?" Everyone turned and looked at me.

"What, you're taking their side!?" Gokudera presumed, "If you're not going to defend Juudaime and stick to our side, then what good are you to have!? You're just like them, anyway! ... Considering what you did."

I blinked and went wide-eyed. That hurt. More than what I wanted it to. He called me a murderer indirectly and basically said that I am unwanted. I was right: I shouldn't have come.

"Quit complaining!" Lussuria shouted, "Once the summons were received, no matter what condition we're in, we have to assemble. That's the duty of a Gaurdian."

Everyone was arguing with the Cervello, but all in vain. No matter what we say, nothing will change.

"Well then, let's begin the Sky Battle," One of the twins said in her plain, monotone voice with little to no enthusiasm.

"Wait a minute! We haven't clarified-!" Tsuna was interupted.

"If you don't want to start, you'll be disqualified, and Xanxus-sama will officially be given possession of the rings."

"Bitch!" Gokudera shouted.

"Now then, we shall collect all of the Gaurdians' rings," The Cervello proceeded to walk over to each group and take the rings to put in a small, black box.

"What!?"

"After we fought like crazy to get the rings, we have to give them back!?" Ryohei was unhappy with their call.

"If you are the true Guardian, then there's nothing to worry about. In the end, the Vongola Rings will return to their true owner anyway."

They continued taking possession of the rings until they were all confiscated. When they came over to us, Hibari claimed to have lost it.

"You do not need to deposit your ring," One of them said to me.

"Why?" I questioned them for reasons I don't know.

"You are the Neutral Guardian, and so you do not need to give us the ring for you are not participating in this match."

"What do you mean?"

The twins went on and completely ignored me. Stupid bitches.

"We will now explain the rules of the Sky Battle. The Sky Battle will be similar to that of the other Guardians' battles. However, the battlefield will be the entire school."

The entire school? Why so big? And why did they take everyone's rings except mine, claiming I'm not partici- ooooohhhhhh... This isn't just Tsuna and Xanxus's fight, this is everyone's battle. How troublesome. I narrowed my eyes in scrutiny.

"In order to watch over such a wide battlefield, we have installed large-screen displays at the observation box as well as various other locations. So then, would all the Guardians please put on your wristbands, then make your way over to the respective fields of your own battles," The stupid pinky ordered.

"So, we're not just watching the fight, huh? Ushishi~ sounds like fun," Belphegor enthused.

"So, then, what do I do? Why would I have to be here if I don't do anything."

No response... They were still ignoring. How rude.

"SAWADA FIGHT! OOHHHH!"

I guess I wasn't paying attention and forgot about their little fight circle thing they do. I guess I'm not allowed in it anymore... I feel like such a disgrace.

Everyone gave luck to Tsuna (with the exception of Hibari). When he turned to me, he had such a saddened look on his face. Tsuna seemed worried, almost. Which is strange considering everyone else has been ignoring me. I watched as everyone disappeared to their battlefield. So where do I go?

Not before long, Shamal and Colonello appeared and spoke shortly with Tsuna.

"Looks like everyone has arrived at their battlefields," the Cervello spoke to us, "We've set up a pole at each of the battlefields. The top of each pole contains the ring of the same type. You all free to fight for them. That is... If you are able to."

'_Able too_'...? Oh no...

"What was that!?" Tsuna shouted in alarm.

"Just then, all the Guardians we're injected with a poison administered from their wristbands," She announced, "The poison is called the Death Hitter. Once administered, it will paralyze the victim's nerves instantly. Even standing up will prove difficult. Then, a burning pain will spread throughout the body, increasing gradually, until thirty minutes later..."

"Death..." I finished her sentence still shocked at their extreme actions. I started to drown out their words. I was tired of listening to them. All they spoke were words that annoyed me.

How could they do something like this?

"... only way... stop... poison..."

My head shot up in their direction. Those words... She's speaking of the cure to the poison. I must know.

"... That is to insert the matching ring into each Guardians' wristband. Once the ring is inserted into the indentation, it will activate the mechanism to administer the antidote."

So that's it! All I have to do is get the ring that matches each person and put it in the wristband. Maybe if I sneak off, I can help them... Only one way to find out. I backed away into the darkness and cautiously made my way to... Any of the Gaurdians, really. Unfortunately, I wasn't as sneaky as I thought I was. One of the twins stood in front of me, arms extended.

"I'm sorry, but you are not aloud to interfere with the Sky Battle."

I looked back at Tsuna who was still questioning the other twin and was handed a chain, and then looked back at the twin standing in my way. I tried to come up with something fast for an alibi.

"... I'm the Neutral Garudain... Right?" I asked her.

Being caught off guard, she lowered her arms slightly, "Yes. That is correct."

I smirked, "Well if I'm a Guardian, can't I participate as well?"

"I'm sorry, but that won't be aloud. If you enter the battlefield, it is highly probable that you would assist those you favor, thus giving an advantage to one team and also interferring with the battle's soul purpose," She answered condescendingly.

"Hmm... What if I help both sides? Let's say, if I fight one Guardian on Sawada Tsunayashi's side and win, then I fight someone on Xanxus's side. That way it's even."

"That would still not be aloud. If you do that, it may result in unfair fights than what it may have originally been if you had not interfered, therefor a different result in the overall winner," She countered, though it didn't make much sense to me.

I was getting mad now, "Okay, well what if I only interfere with the rings themselves instead of the person?"

"Hmm.. Explain your reasoning.."

Now's my chance. I have her attention. I can't screw this up now.

"So, what if for every ring that I recover and give to a Guardian on one side, I do the same to the other? Therefor, I'm not getting into fights and I'm helping both sides."

"... Very well. You may enter the battle as a sort of help, however you are only permitted to recovering rings and nothing more. You are to remain neutral."

"What if I am attacked? If someone physically makes the first move against me."

"... You may engage in battle, but only as self defense. You may not fight back, but you may protect yourself."

Yes!

"Thank you," I turned and ran.

"Wait a moment, please," She turned to me.

I stopped in my tracks and side-glanced at her, "Yes?"

"If for any reason you interfere with the Sky Battle in any way that is not permitted, you will be punished severely and you will be taken into custody of the Vongola."

Great...

"That's fine," I lied. That was totally not fine. I should be able to fight either way.

I continued my run to my first unknown destination.

*_BBBOOOOOMMM_*

"Xanxus-sama! Not yet...!"

I stopped immediately in my tracks and looked back. There was a huge hole in the school building at the far end of where Tsuna once stood. Debree and dust were everywhere and Xanxus was standing in place of Tsuna. That bastard... I wanted to go back and beat him, but I had no time. Besides, I'm not aloud.

I turned back around and sprinted. I kept going in one direction, not knowing where I dared go. I stopped running. Where am I going? Who do I go to first? I can't do anything for Tsuna. Chrome and Yamamoto are too far away. I don't know where Ryohei is. Gokudera... Doesn't want my help. Hibari.. I can save Hibari. No- he won't accept it. I will help him '_unintentionally_'.

As much as I hate him, I have to help him. He's the strongest Guardian in Tsuna's family. It would be best to get the strongest up first and in on the front lines so that we have an advantage. But if I help Hibari, I have to help someone on the Varia's side. But who? Belphegor is annoying and is too smart of a fighter to handle. I dont know where Lussuria's battleground is. Mammon would be too difficult to handle if we had to fight him since he uses illusions. So that means Levi is only one left. But, if I help Levi, won't he try to kill Lambo? I can't risk that. Lambo doesn't deserve to die... Even if he is an annoying, little kid. I guess Bel is my best option. Besides, I'm sure Hibari could easily take him down. Heh, it'd be fun to watch.

I kept on running until the practice field came into view. I could see a rather large pole with a plate on top of it. Looks like that's where the ring is being held. The closer I got to the field, the more obvious it was that Hibari was in a lot of pain, and yet... He was moving. He was trying to get up. I'm sure he's been trying for awhile now, but as I got closer, he was able to stand up more and eventually started walking. I slowed my pace in amazement that he could even move. Hibari took his tonfas and repeatedly and exhaustedly destroyed the pole. As the pole came down, Hibari went down with it.

I ran as fast as I could over to him. He was trying to get up again. The ring was too far away from him. Though, knowing Hibari, he'd get it eventually.

"Hibari!" I called out for him.

I could see him look at me out of the corner of his eye. His eyes showed anger, frustration, and pain. I had to get the ring. I scanned the area for it, and within ten seconds, I found it. I grabbed it and ran back over to Hibari. I slid down on my knees to the ground so that I could be almost eye level with him. I took his wrist that had that watch-thingy on it, much to his protest, and jammed the ring into the indentation. Instantly, the antidote cured him seeing that he relaxed a tad.

Hibari laid there for a moment, panting. I guess defeating a giant pole while you're poisoned takes a lot out of you. After a few deep breaths, he stood back up and glared at me. I didn't glare back. I looked at him sympathetically.

"I didn't need your help, Herbivore," He spat out as a thank you.

"I know," I responded unfazed by his harsh words and smiled, "But I don't have all day to wait for you to get the ring. Besides, I have other things to do and I like getting them done quickly."

I stood up from the cold ground and walked over to him.

"Don't worry. I got your back," I patted him on the shoulder and ran off toward the school building where Gokudera and Belphegor would be. I could feel Hibari's gaze fixated on me as I ran.

"Hn... I don't need anyone's help," I could hear him say as the distance between us increased.

As I sprinted for the entrance of the school, loud explosions echoed in my ears. Xanxus and Tsuna must really be going after each other.

I got inside the school and recalled that Bel and Gokudera's fight was on the third floor. So I guess I'll start looking for them there.

_*BBAAMM BBAAAMMM_*

Two loud blasts were heard, followed by a crash on the third floor as I reached the second floor. The second blast sounded like it came from the roof. I hope Lambo is alright...

I got to the third floor and found that the pole was hit and crashed into the wall, creating a big, gaping hole in the wall that lead outside. There was something shining on the ground. Looks like that's the ring. I sprinted over and picked it up.

"N-..Nera..." Gokudera managed to choke out in pain.

I looked over at Gokudera. He was lying there, reaching his hand out toward me. I glowered at him.

"I thought you didn't consider me on your side... So why should I help you?" I mimicked his pained expression. I wasn't mocking him. It was how I felt. I felt like I wasn't wanted around him. So why should I save his life if he won't ever save mine.

His expression changed to a more bewildered and melancholic one.

"A~ri~su~..." I slowly turned my head to Belphegor. I don't think I've ever heard him say my name before. It was weird. It made me a tad anxious. I looked back at Gokudera and then slowly walked over to Bel. His smile was still planted on his face. He was slowly crawling for me, for the ring. He was so intent on the ring. I kneeled down to the ground in font of him and took his wrist with the wristband.

"A~ri~su~" He continued to sing in a mocking sort of manner and kept his attention fixated on the ring.

I put the ring in the indentation and gave him the antidote.

"I'm saved," He rejoiced.

"Nera..." Gokudera tried to move, but couldn't.

Bel stood up while taking his crutch, towering over me, and I handed him the ring. Bel smiled at me. Except this time, his smile was more... Normal. It wasn't a condescending, arrogant grin like usual. And it caught me offgaurd.

Bel walked over to the hole in the wall, "I'd love to kill him now, but I think I'll let the bomber-boy suffer a little longer."

With that said, he jumped out of the window, "Then, who's next?"

I ran over to the hole and looked down at Bel.

"The Rain one should be around here somewhere..." He spoke to himself.

Glancing to the side, Bel swiftly stepped back and blocked an attack. Just then, something flew up toward my face. Acting on instinct, I caught it before it hit me. I opened my hand and realized it was the Ring of Storm. I looked over at Gokudera. He saw what it was and his hope regrouped. Looking away from him, I threw it in his direction.

"Oops. I dropped it," I lied and it went flying toward him hitting him smack right in the middle of the forehead.

I looked back at Bel who was kneeling on the ground.

"You are..." Bel started but trailed off.

"Hnnn. You dodged that pretty well. You are the so-called genius?"

That voice! I know that voice!

"Shall we begin, little genius?"

[END]

* * *

OOOOMMMMMMGGGGGG! I am so flipping bananas (lol Kuroi XD) happy that I finished a chapter! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in so long and I apologize if my rant earlier was rather rude. I was stressed at the time and I don't feel like editing it. :P I admire that you guys are asking me when I'll update. It means a lot since it lets me know that you're still reading or wanting to read. By next update I should have an email made for you guys (for everyone that is or isn't a guest on this site) to email me to see what my progress is on the next chapter. That way I can keep you guys up to date on how much I finished, etc. you can also just PM me or ask me on my DeviantART account (Mysteare). I've been wanting to get this chapter in for a while and yes I know it wasn't the best chapter but I have to get things started slowly before I can get the battle in. But thanks for your support! You know I only had one bad review. All they read was the character description and then posted a review that said "Fail." They never bothered to read the story. For those who actually read it, I can see that you like it so I will continue.

Please let me know what you think in a review about the chapter and the story as a whole! And OMG there is a freaking rooster going off at 2:00 A.M. in the morning! (yes I am up that late trying to finish the chapter for you guys) Tell me your favorite part and (or) quote. Until next time, I will see you in the next update.

POOF!


End file.
